The Next Brotherhood
by Flair wolf25
Summary: This is a continue of the last story I finished Eliatrope X Sadida love. This one takes place with the kids trying to live up to their parents great heroics when they were the brotherhood of the tofu. Now the kids are entering into the rival tournament wanting to show the world what they can do.
1. Chapter 1 little help

"Elely, Flopin want to play tag?" Allee asked. "This time I won't use my portals."

"You better not." the Car boy said letting go of Evangelyne hand.

"Oh come on Flopin like papa always say it's no fun if its easy, so let her use her portals." The Iop girl said as Percedal put her down.

As the kids talked Evangelyne and Percedal went over by the other members of the brotherhood of the Tofu.

"So are you going to join us Fenora?" Flopin asked.

"I've been told I don't move enough by our mother." Fenora said looking annoyed.

"Well mom right you don't train or do anything but read those story's on history, if you want a story ask dad or mom to tell you about their adventures with the brotherhood." Alleea said smiling. "Isn't that right Elely."

"You mean the story's dad makes bigger than they really were because the books says some of those fights weren't so big." Fenora responded.

"Those story's aren't small our papa told us the story's too and they were assume." Elely deafened.

Fenora than looked even more annoyed them before.

"OK then how about we play tag to distress before a fight starts and our parents ground all of us," Alleea said. "I'll be it first and won't use portals."

They all agreed and began running from Alleea. Fenora not being fast enough got tagged and tried to get Alleea back. Flopin feeling bad let himself get tagged than tagged Alleea not be able to get his sisters. Alleea having been tagged again started running after Elely to her it for once.

"You'll never catch me ." Elely said dodging Alleea tag. "This is too easy."

"Well you did say that when it's easy it's no fun." Alleea said grinning.

Alleea than made a portal and jumped though. the next moment Alleea was above Elely head, as she tagged Elely they fell over and started laughing out loud. Flopin soon joined them on the ground once he saw them fall. Fenora having finally relaxed layed on the ground as well.

"So are you guys going to enter the junior division of the Rival Tournament, remember we Eliatropes get to host is this time." Alleea asked turning over onto her stomach.

Elely than became saddened.

"Our parents said only one of us could enter the tournament this time so we wouldn't fight each other again like last time." Flopin explained. "Elely got in trouble with mama and was forbidden fro fighting are training so I get to enter the tournament."

Alleei felt bad for Elely, she know how much she trained with her father so she could enter the tournament and make her family proud while making her own mark.

"Alleea, Fenora come on it's getting late." A voice yelled. "You can play more with your friends more another day."

Alleea looked towards the sound of the voice and saw her uncle Adamai was in dragon form with Aunt Echo and her mother on his back. Her father was next to him waving at them to come along.

"Looks like it's time to go." Fenora said getting up.

"Don't freat Elely mabey our parents can do something to help." Alleea said getting up off the ground.

"It would be great if they could try." Elely said getting up and hugging Alleea.

"We'll see you around you too." Flopin said rolling over.

Alleea and Fenora than ran over to their parents and got on Adamai. As they flew back to the Eliatrope kingdom Alleea wondered what she really could do for Elely. Once they got to the boarders of the Eliatrope kingdom Alleea wondered what her parents could do. Her mother could try and convince their mom to let her enter, but then her brother may not be able to enter and that's not fair. Alleea realizing that Adamai had landed and was witing for her to get off so he could change into human form and hold his wife. As she got off Alleea saw her mother talking with Fenora and decided asking wouldn't hurt.

"Mom can I ask you something?" Alleea asked grabbing Amalia's hand.

"What is it Alleea?" Amlia asked back looking from Fenora to Alleea.

"I...I was hoping you could..." Alleea said. "Tell me a story about the brotherhood of the tofu."

Amalia could tell Alleea wanted to ask her something else but knew if she pride to much she would never find out the real question.

"That's fine but you and Fenora will take a bath first." Amalia said quickly.

Amalia then walked into the castle after her husband.

"Get job sis, a story's a great way to help Elely participate in the tournament." Fenora said smiling.

"Oh shut up Fenora, I know they can help, I just need time to ask them." Alleea said back.

"Well you better hurry dad has to announce the sign up opening for the tournament soon and than it will be to late." Fenora said calmly.

Alleea and Fenora both went into the castle in silence having annoyed each other. Alleea having inherited her mother love of baths took a long hot bath than got ready for bed. Once done Alleea waited in her room for her mother to tell her a story and hopeful let her ask about Elely. Alleea's room looked mush like the inside of a tree trunk. Her floor had fake grass on it while her walls were made of wood, the ceiling had fake stars so it looked like a night sky in the dark. The walls had pictures of her family and friends, even a few of the brotherhood of the tofu when Yugo married Amalia. As Alleea looked at the brotherhood picture she started to fear that her parents would say no to helping her friend for it was to late, as that fear grow both her mother and father walked in with Fenora. Amaila was wearing a green nightgown while holding Fenora in her arms with what looked like a bag over her shoulder. Yugo was still in his day clothes but didn't have his cloak on, so you could see his yellow shirt.

"Why are you here papa?" Alleea asked confused.

"I thought your father and could both tell you a story tonight." Amalia explained holding her other daughter Fenora in her arms.

"Before you tell me a story I wanted to ask you both something really important to me." Alleea said.

Amalia and Yugo looked at each other knowing full well that their daughter hated feared asking her them for things, for the fear of coming off as in able to do anything herself.

"So I guess you want to ask for our help with having both your friends participate in the tournament without having to fight each other." Yugo said grinning a little.

Alleea was a little amazed that her father know what she wanted help with, but then wondered how her father and maybe her mother too found out about her problem.

"I asked them for you." Fenora said turning her head. "Even if their older by a year, their my friends too."

"Thank you Fenoa," Alleea said quickly. "So is there something you can do."

Amalia and Yugo looked a their child.

"I've got a surprise for you Alleea, I know this might happen so I made this tournament a team battle with three vs. three where two wins goes to the next round. Yugo explained.

"I've told Eva this as well and convinced her to let Elely participate, so long as you are their team mate this time around." Amalia explained as well.

"You guys are the best parents ever." Alleea said hugging her parents.

"Now do you want hear the story of the brotherhood or not?" Yugo asked grinning.

"Wait a minute dad I have to ask this." Fenora said getting out of Amalia arms. "Did the brotherhood of the tufo really exist because all the books saw other wise."

Yugo then started to laugh out loud from the question.

"Fenora not all the facts are written down on paper or the right thing and not all stories are make believe." Amalia said taking a picture out of her bag. "This is a picture of when formed the brotherhood."

Fenora took the picture from her mother and showed it to Alleea. As they looked at it they pointed out Percedal, Evangelyne, Ruel, Adamai, and Amalia, but couldn't find Yugo. who they saw was a kid that looked like their father just way shorter. they then saw each one of them was holding a blue feather.

"Hey mom where's dad and what are this." Alleea taking the picture from Fenora.

"Those are a symbol of the brotherhood and your father is this boy right her." Amalia answered taking a neckless out with a blue feather attached and pointing to the boy that looked like Yugo.

Alleea's and Fenorsa's eyes went wide as the looked from the picture of their father to the man standing tall.

"But you grow that much that quickly." Fenora said remembering that the span of time was just a year in between the pictures.

"Yes I did, so about that story." Yugo said taking a seat on the stump chair.

"How did you all form the brotherhood." Alleea said jumping on to her bed and getting under the covers.

"Well what about you Fenora want to hear a story or do you want me take you to your room to sleep." Amalia said taking a seat of the floor.

Fenora than became a little red knowing that she would hate to have Alleea say she couldn't handly being wrong.

"Hear a little wouldn't hurt." Fenora said laying in Amalia lap.

"Ok where to start, on I know." Yugo started. "It was a foggy afternoon in a small village when a old man pushing a baby cradle came to town."


	2. Chapter 2 traving again

The next morning Alleea woke up to see Fenora next to her sleeping soundly in her bedroom. Alleea then got out of her bed slow so as not wake Fenora. Remembering that their parents were telling them a story and they fell asleep. As she opened the door Fenora moved a little but didn't wake, Alleea closed the door behind her quietly and ran down the hall to see if her parents were up yet.

"Princess Alleea where are you off to in a hurry?" A guard asked seeing Alleea running down the hall to the Eliatrope's king and Queen room.

"To see my parents." Alleea said running in place.

"Then you going the wrong way, the king and queen are in the dinning hall eating." The guard said pointing in the other direction.

"Oh thanks." Alleea said turning around.

Once Alleea got to the dining hall she saw that her mother and father were eating next to each other.

"Mom, dad morning." Alleea said taking seat across from them.

"Morning Alleea." Amalia said taking another bite of her fruit.

"Where's Fenora." Yugo asked quickly.

"She's in bed still I thought she should sleep some more." Alleea said. "Oh can I have some fruit stew please."

"Right away Princess." a maid said walking away with an empty plate.

"Make it two." A voice said quickly.

Everyone looked towards the door and saw that Fenora was up. she yawned then taking a seat next Alleea.

"Now that both of you are here I can tell you wants going to happen toady." Yugo said looking serious.

Alleea and Fenora both knew that from his tone of voice that this was important because their father hardly ever used a serious tone around them.

"You to are going to come with me and your mother to the Brakmar so that I can discuss the rival tournament with the other rulers." Yugo said taking a sip of his water.

The room fell silent and the maid can back with two fruit stews. As she placed them down in front of the princess's she felt like someone just died. once she walked away the girls took a few spoonful's of their food while Amalia plugged her ears for the coming storm. the room became loud with the screams of two girls in rage and annoys.

"What but why do we have to go to." Fenora complained.

"Yea, I hate going though, the prince is a snob and he keeps thinking that should marry him in the future so that our kingdom can finally be at piece." Alleea complained more. "His kingdom didn't even like the idea of the rival tournament until the Iop's made a suggestion to make it more fun for the winner of the previses one."

"I know how you feel about them but they won the time before us so we hold the meeting in their city." Amalia said holding back a sigh beause she too didn't want too go but if she did go the Brakmar ruler would believe Yugo lost her to some other man and make fun of him.

"Soon how about this if you behave we can get this over with quickly and go see Dally and Eva, and who know maybe their kids will want to play or train with you guys." Yugo said smiling. "So maybe you should pack two sets of clothes."

With those words Alleea and Fenora and finished their food, ran to their rooms to get ready for the meeting and packed small bags with a set of clothes for training and playing.

"You really know how to convince people my love." Amalia said kissing Yugo on the forehead.

"Of course I do or I wouldn't have been able to convince the Eniripsa's that the tournament was a good idea." Yugo said getting up. "After all it's thanks to them that those injured in the tournament are healed quickly."

"Your right, we should change are those two will think we were lieing about the deal." Amalia said kissing Yugo on the lips.

After the kiss they left for their own quarters to change into their royal clothing. Yugo wore a pair of long blue pants that went to his feet and blue shoes. he had a yellow long sleeved shirt with a dofu on it. he was also holding his royal cloak that a darker blue like his hat. He wore his wedding ring as well and made sure to put a spell on it so that if someone did take it would reappear in his pocket. Amalia was wearing a leaf dress but instead of green and red, it was blue leafs as the main leafs and light green leaves in other places. Instead of large horns like she wore in Sadida, she wore little one no bigger than her pointing finger, the horns were connected to a head piece that went over her forehead. In the center was a red gem that shine off her skin. once they were ready they went out to see Adamai wait at the door of the castle with Echo. Echo was wearing a long black dress with an opening in the back for her wings, and a neckless that shined yellow like her eyes. She also had a crown on the wrapped around her horns, and in the center was a white gem stone.

"So Alleea and Fenora aren't coming?" Echo asked looking around.

"No they are I think their still getting ready." Amalia said.

Once she said that she heard voices telling them to wait.

"We're coming." One of the voice's said.

Don't worry we weren't going to leave you behind." Yugo said turning around to see his daughters.

Alleea was wearing a green leaf dress with some dark green leaves here and there that went to her ankles, she wore no shoes just like Amalia with her green Eliatrope hat. she was caring a yellow bag that she got from Ruel on her birthday. Fenora was wear a dark green leaf dress with a few purple leaves that went to her feet, she wore leafs on the top of her feet with her dark green Eliatrope hat. she also was caring a bag that she too got from Ruel on her birthday but hers was blue.

"Alright we're al here now." Yugo said looking at Adamai.

"Goods let move it." Adamia said transforming into his dragon form.

"We're goiong to fly all the way to Brakmar? Fenora asked confused since Brakmar was to crapped for Adamai to land in the city.

"No we're flying to Sadida to pick up Armand and his wife if she's coming, then going to the frost mountains to zap the rest of the way to Brakmar." Yugo explained.

They all got onto Adamai and started flying out of the kingdom toward the Saddia kingdom. As they did Amalia could help but feel sick but she didn't know why, flying never made her sick before.

"Amalia are you alright." Echo whispered to Amalia, think it would be best not to worry Yugo about his wife.

"I'm fine Echo, it's probably my nerves, I haven't seen much of my brother since the wedding two years ago." Amalia said. "I wonder how his doing."


	3. Chapter 3 the meeting

Adamai flew into the Sadida kingdom landing in the middle of the clearing they made so that hi could land easier then last time, when he destroyed part of the forest trying to land softly but made more notice then Ruel snoring at night.

"Amalia, Echo, Yugo, Adamai, thank you for coming to pick me up." A voice said coming closer. "Oh and it seems my nieces are here as well.

"Hey uncle Armand." Alleea and Fenora shouted from on top of Adamai.

Armand than climbed onto Adamai and hugged his sister. Armand was wearing a long leaf robe that went to his feet. When he moved his arms you could tell he wasn't wearing a shirt as usual. The pants her wore were green and like most Sadida's he wore no shoes.

"It's good to see you Amalia," Armand said letting go of Amalia. "Father would be proud to see you with this loving family."

Amalia then smiled wish her father was still alive but knew that he was probable happy in Sadida's garden alongside their mother.

"Thank you brother for those kind word." Amalia said.

"Is Aunt Aurora not coming?" Fenora asked looking around.

"No she won't become this time around for she was has been filling unwell." Armand explained.

Adamai took the explanation as everyone was on and ready to go. He began to rise up into the air once more. As they flew out of the Sadida kingdom Armand watched to forest turn into snow covered mountains. Alleea and Fenora play guess what I see to pass the time before they had to see the prince of Brakmar. Echo kept rubbing her stomach hoping for the day she could hold her child in her arms. Amalia feeling cold snuggled up close to Yugo who could help but worry about the meeting. Brakmar's king never like Yugo to begin with even when they first met when he was a prince, and Yugo had done nothing to him too big. Adamai than began to descend to the ground. As he landed in front of the zaap portal to Brakmar everyone sighed wishing they didn't have to. Everyone got off Adamai and he changed in to human form taking Echo hand. Yugo took a deep breath than throw the glass in to the zap. A light shine and the zap opened. Yugo stepped thought the portal and everyone else followed. The next moment they were in front of a crowd of people trying to get into town.

"This is nuts." Echo said looking around.

"Alleea, Fenora don't you dare let go of my hands." Amalia said grabbing her daughter's hands.

"I won't," Alleea said scared. "I promise."

"That goes double for me." Fenora said griping Amalia's hand tightly.

Adamai than roared as loud as he could. The crowd of people then moved out of the way to make a path for them to walk.

"Normally I would say that was unnecessary but this time think it was." Echo said calmly.

They walked to the front of the line to see a toll booth like always. Yugo walked up to the man and told him how much for all of them.

"I don't care if you're a king of Iop's back of the line." The man said not looking at Yugo.

Adamai than grabbed the man by his shirt and growled "I am a dragon not a Iop, so I can breathe fire and the Iop king would have killed you if you said that to him."

The man then looked at the group and saw that they were a royal family here for the meeting about the Rival Tournament.

"I'm sorry I thought you were someone else." The man said hoping Adamai would put him down. "Are they all royal family members."

"Yes they are." Adamai answered dropping the man,

The man got up and got back into his booth and asked "How are all of you related to each other?"

"I am the king of Eliatropes, Yugo." Yugo said proudly. "This is my wife Amalia and our two children."

The man looked at Amalia than at Alleea and Fenora, then said "and the rest."

"I am King of Dragons, Adamai." Adamai said standing next to Yugo. "This woman is my wife Echo who holds my unborn child."

"I am king of Sadida, Armand." Armand said.

The man's eyes went wide with fear. The three of kings combined could destroy the booth and half the city it angered.

"That will be um uh ten kamas please." The man said scared.

Yugo took out ten kamas from his pocket and payed the man. The man then opened the gate to allow them though. Once they were in the city Yugo decide it would be wrong but quick if he made a portal to the castle. He then put his hand out and made a portal, he let everyone though the portal before himself. Once though they saw the castle of Brakmar, Yugo than went to one of the guards stand outside the castle doors who they were. They then allowed them to enter the castle. As they enter the saw that the guard looked ready to run in case a fight started. The group came to a set of big doors were a little boy that looked like the same age as Alleea was standing.

"Alleea, Fenora it's so nice of you to come and see me." The boy said.

Alleea and Fenora both made sour faces and Alleea said "We didn't come to see you Prince Barken."

"We came because our father wanted us to be here for the meeting." Fenora added.

Barken then smiled evilly like he knew something. Than the door opened to revile a table surround by chairs. Some of the chairs had people in them while other were still empty. Yugo than went in and took a sit in one of the empty chairs while Adamai took a seat in a chair next to him. Amalia and Echo stud by their husbands. Alleea and Fenora stud near their mother while Barken stud next to his father, the king of Brakmar. Armand took a seat on the other side of Yugo. Yugo than looked around and saw that they were no the last to arrive. The Iop king, and Eniripsas Queen were nowhere to be seen.

"While we wait may I ask how everyone is doing?" The Enutrof asked.

"Sadida is fine," Armand said quickly. "But tell me Enutrof king did you pay the toll to get in to the city as well."

The Enutrof king laughed and said "I did but I gave the man chocolate kames instead of real one."

"You do realize I will have you pay the toll plus a lying tax." The Brakmar king said quickly.

"Try it brat, late time I checked you didn't want the tournament in the first place." The Enutrof king said back. "But when you found out you could make a rule to go with the tournament if it was in your kingdom you jump at the chance to be in it."

"Let also not forget you made it so woman couldn't enter the tournament." The Cra queen said quickly. "So most of my people couldn't enter and show what we could do."

"All's fair in love and war," The Brakmar king said. "I won the tournament so I could make one rule to tournament."

Everyone looked at the Brakmar king as he smiled. It made a lot of them mad because the tournament he held was terrible. Since no woman could enter the only ones the participated were the Eliatrope's, Iop's, Sadida's, Xelors, Ecaflip's, Bonta's and some dragons, along with Brakmar's. It was thanks to Pheais that the Eliatopes could hold the next tournament. Brakmar dissapoved of the win but no one backed him up, so Eliatopes were given the right so long as no council members entered the tournament again. Which was fine, as the silence continued the doors opened again to have the Iop king and Eniripsas Queen walk. They then took their seats at the table.

"Now that everyone is here let the Rival tournament meeting began." Yugo said standing up.


	4. Chapter 4 the tournament will be?

The Rival Tournament, a tournament held every four years by who ever wins the last one. at first only Iop's, Eliatrope's, Sadida's and Cra's participated in the tournament with Enutrof making bets of the match's. but soon everyone in the world of Twelve had a role in the tournament; Enutrof's stall made bets on the fights, Eniripsa's healed those that were injured during the fights, everyone else participated in the fights if they wanted representing their kingdom. The rules to it was simple the one still standing won weapons were allowed but killing the opponent was forbidden and punish with a fight agents one or all of the rules. their were two divisions in the tournament, the junior division were (6-13), and the adult division (14-40). The rulers voted on which division would determine where the next tournament will be held. The ruler of the kingdom that won could also make adjustment to the tournament while it is in their kingdom.

"Ok since the Eliatropes won the last tournament they get to hold the next one." The Cra queen said looking at Yugo. "So what's your adjustment to the tournament this time."

Yugo than smile and said "This time it will be a team tournament and before you all say anything I've worked out how it will work."

"Then please tell us how it will work because some times may have other spices besides their own." Ecaflip king said.

"The teams will represent on kingdom but to represent that kingdom they must have a person of it, So if a Iop want to represent Sadida than a Sadida must be on the time and they will sign up in the Sadida kingdom."

"How many people will be on each team and how will we keep track of wins." the Enutrof king said.

"I've also thought of that and came up with a plan." Yugo said quickly. "The teams will have four people and the team that wins the most, wins that round and if we have a round were both teams have won two rounds then another fight will decide it, they will also be allowed to fight in any order they wish but each fighter no the team must fight."

the rulers looked at Yugo in amazement, he had done it again came up with great idea that makes to tournament even more fun.

"I like the Idea Eliatrope king but I don't think the adult will want to fight on teams that mush." The Iop king said.

"Then will have the junior division test it out and see how it goes," Yugo suggested. "Their move likely to like it better then the adult anyway, after one I'm not the only one with more than one child that can enter the junior division."

Everyone than smiled at Yugo in agreement that kids fight their siblings wasn't a good lesson to teach them when they could let a loss go.

"Now that it's decided I think it's time we vote on the division that will decide where the next tournament will be held." the Brakmar king said.

Armand than looked at King Barkmar and said "your right let vote then, all those who wish for the adults to determine the holder of the next tournament then raise your hand.

Brakmar, Scarm, and Bonta rasied their hands while the others sat still.

"Ok than who wants the junior division." Armand said raiseing his own hand.

The rest of the rulers also raised their hands as well in agreement with Armand.

"You all really want a much of kids to chose that for us." the Brakmar king said.

"Yes we do." the rulers said all together.

"I think this concludes the meeting." The Bonta king said.

"Not yet it doesn't." Yugo said quickly. "Since it will take some time for people to form teams I was hope we could hold the tournament sign for about three months."

"I thinks that's fair." the Cra Queen said. "This way people can also have time to get to the kingdom they wish to represent."

"With that I think will all will agree that this tournament will be fun." Armand said.

"I wish you all the best of luck and know that no hard feeling if Eliatropes win again." Yugo said getting up

"Oh no the Iop's are taking the trophy this time." The iop king said grinnig.

"No the Cra's will." The Cra queen said standing up.

"Alright lets save it for the Rival Tournament my fellow rulers." The Bonta king said. "we will have more fun when the time comes."

With that the rules began to leave the room and the Brakmar king was left alone with his son.

"Father what will we do now?" Barken asked. "With team battles I won't have much chance in winning."

"That's were your wrong ill just have to get you some time mates that are stronger than others." The Brakmar king growled. "That brat will regret his choice dearly."

As Yugo and his family left the Castle of Brakmar he herad a voice calling him.

"Eliatrope king do you mind giving me a ride to the Sadida kingdom," The voices said. "From there I can get back to the Cra kingdom easy."

Yugo turned around and saw that the Cra queen was standing behind him.

"It fine, what about you Adamai." Yugo said.

"Fine." Adamai said taking Echo hand.

Yugo than open a portal to the toll booth and the man immediately went pale at the site of Adamai. the put his hand out slowly praying not to get hit. Yugo than gave the man eight kamas for his family, Adamai gave the man another six kamas for himself and Echo, while Armand and the Cra queen gave the man three kamas each. they went though the zap portal to mountains than Adamai changed and took them the rest of the way to the Sadida kingdom where they let Armand and the Cra queen off. As they were about to leave and go home Alleea and Fenora gave them puppy dog eyes asking if they can go see their friends Elely and Flopin. Yugo and Amalia having given in asked Adamai to take them to see Percedal and Evangelyne. Adamai then truned and went towards their house and as he land they ran out of their house to welcome them. They then jumped down form on top Adamai. He than took human form and sat under a tree with Echo as she felt her stoucm for the baby's kicking

"Hey Yugo how did the meeting go?" Dally asked high fiving Yugo.

"It was fine and I have news for you." Yugo said. "Both your children can participate in the Rival Tournament."

"we can." Elely said.

Yugo then looked at Alleea and said "My daughter asked if we could help you both enter the tournament without having to fight ."

Evangelyne and Percedal than smiled knowing what Yugo did for them.

"The Rival Tournament this time will be a Four person team battle." Alleea and Fenora shouted with glee.


	5. Chapter 5 information given

"A team tournament, that sound interesting." Dally said.

"Mom can I enter now please." Elely asked looking at her Evangelyne

Evangelyne then sighed and said "Don't bother asking me Amalia convinced me to let you join, but you, Flopin and Alleea we be on the same team."

"Yes." Elely said jumping with joy.

"We need one more person on the team so we can enter and a name along with what kingdom will represent." Alleea said quickly.

Yugo than picked Alleea up and Amalia picked Fenora up.

"You guys can decide that tomorrow it getting late and you too need to go to bed." Amalia said turning towards Adamai and Echo.

"Can't I spend the night here we brought clothes with us," Alleea asked. "Please I want to hang out with my friends more."

Yugo than looked at Fenora who's face looked sad.

"We don't have a problem with her staying the night." Dally said. "is it fine with you Eva."

"I'm fine with it." Eva said quickly.

Fenora than struggled out of Amalia's arms and ran over to Adamai who had taken his dragon form so they could leave. she jumped on to him and sat down waiting for her parents to come.

"What's wrong with her." Alleea asked looking at Fenora. "So can I stay the night here."

"Fine Alleea just understand you could have asked someone else if they wanted to join your team." Yugo said putting Alleea down on the ground. "I really don't like the fact that we are alike when It comes to being oblivious to others feelings."

"What do you mean?" Alleea asked looking confused.

"You'll have to think about it." Yugo said kissing Alleea on her forehead.

Yugo and Amalia than got on too Adamia and flew away. As they did Amalia felt sick to her stomach again.

"Amalia why don't when we get back to the kingdom we have the doctor look at you just make sure your fine." Echo said putting her hand on Amalia's shoulder.

"Fine." Amalia said.

When they got to Eliatrope kingdom Fenora jumped off of Adamai and ran inside. Amalia trusted Yugo to find Fenora and went with Echo to see the doctor. Yugo having used his portals caught up to Fenora and hugged her tightly.

"You wanted to be on the team too didn't you?" Yugo asked.

Fenora then started to cry and whined "Their my friends too and I know I don't have powers yet but I can fight too, why did she make it seem like I didn't even count as a candidate for the team."

"I have an idea," Yugo suggested. "Have a little sparing match against Alleea with no powers and then she'll see what you can do."

"You think that will help." Fenora whimpered.

Yugo smiled then picked Fenora up and said "I'm sure her seeing you hold your own will make her want you on their team."

Fenora then hugged her father back and said "Thanks dad."

 **Amalia and Echo at the doctor.**

"Hello my queen's." The female Eliatrope said. "How are we feeling queen Echo, the baby giving you any trouble."

"No, I'm hoping you can help Amalia." Echo said quickly. "She hasn't been feeling well."

"I told you I'm fine." Amalia stated. "Your the one that needs to check herself."

Echo than stared at Amalia and asked the doctor to have a look at her.

"ok queen Amalia do you think your fine?" the doctor asked.

"Yes I do." Amalia responded.

The doctor than looked Amalia over and saw that her stomach looked a little bigger. She then poked Amalia to see if her thoughts were true.

"I would prefer if you didn't do that." Amalia said grabbing the doctors hand.

"How much have you eaten my queen, you seem a bit bigger." The doctor said eyeing Amalia.

Amalia than grew angry, no one ever said that to her, not even her own brother. The doctor than covered her Ears and Echo did the same.

"How dare you say that." Amalia yelled. "I'll have you know that I'm eating just fine, if anyone is eating more it's Echo."

The doctor than used her wakfu sensing on Amalia and saw not one wakfu aura but two.

"My queen, it seems I've found the thing that is cause you to be sick." The doctor said taking seat.

Amalia then calmed down and looked at the doctor confessed. Echo then unpled her ears so she could hear want was wrong with her friend.

the doctor took Amalia's hands and said "I hope you have a healthy baby this time as well, our Eliatrope queen."

Amalia and Echo's eyes went wide. Amalia then ran to the sink and throw up. Once she calmed down she realized that she was going though the same thing as when she got pregnant with Alleea and Fenora.

"Are you sure I'm going to have a baby." Amalia asked worried.

"Positive my queen." the doctor said quickly.

She than wondered how it happened than remembered that she asked Yugo if he wanted to have a boy and on the day it was their anniversary they got a little romantic because their kids were with Armand and Aurora, her thoughts than ran to how she was going to tell Yugo they were going to have another child.

"I hope Fenora's ready to be an older sister." Echo said.

"This is just perfect I'm going to be the mother of three children." Amalia said leaning onto the wall.

Echo walked over to Amalia and put her hand on Amalia's shoulder, than said " You were a great mother to Alleea and Fenora, I'm sure your next child will be fine."Your right I just don't need three kids making portals around the house." Amalia said.

"Oh before I forget there's no telling if the child is boy or girl even if they are a Sadida or Eliatrope." The doctor said quickly. "And is Fenora still depressed about not having Eliatrope powers yet."

Amalia than felt a chill down her spine and heard a twig break. Echo having heard it too ran to the door and opened it quickly to see that no one was there but Amalia's concern did not disappear. Amalia knew curtain secrets needed to stay secret and her pregnancy wasn't one of them, her daughter not having Eliatrope powers was, even though she had other feature, it was a secret. Now she felt that Fenora might just have her secret blown by who ever heard them.


	6. Chapter 6 a choice to make

Amalia and Echo left the doctors and went to the castle.

"I'm sure what we heard was nothing Amalia." Echo said.

"I don't know." Amalia said back.

They then went their separate ways and as Amalia was alone she wonder who heard them and how she was going to tell Yugo his going to be a father again. As she walked into the castle to her and Yugo's room she saw that the Fenora's door was cracked and the room light was on. Amalia went up to the door and got a gleams of Fenora trying to make a portal then knocked knowing that eavesdropping was wrong for if she hated it then her on daughters would hate it as well.

"Fenora are you alright?" Amalia asked opening to door the rest of the way.

Fenora then quickly hide her hands behind her back and blushed.

"You don't have to hide your hands my child." Amalia said coming into the room and closing the door behind her.

"I know; it's just so frustrating when I have this on my head." Fenora said taking her hat off to reveal her wings. "But no powers."

As Amalia looked at the wings she saw that they resembled Yugo's wings but had a greenish glow instead of a blueish. Amalia then placed her hand on Fenora's check and wiped away a tear.

"You are our child and you are the princess of the Eliatrope kingdom." Amalia stated. "No matter if you have powers or not, Yugo and I will always be proud of you."

"I know that, I just wish I could use my Eliatrope powers maybe even Sadida powers but nothing happens when I touch the ground of put my hand out." Fenora said quickly. "I have your dark skin and dad's wings and looks but I can't sense wakfu or hear the voice of the forest."

Amalia could see the sadness in Fenora eyes and said "You want to be in the tournament don't you."

Fenora looked at Amalia and hugged her than started to tear up again and said "Dad told me I could prove myself to them be having a sparring match with no powers if you agreed, but then I might be in the tournament but without powers I would be embarrassment to you guys."

"Don't ever say those words." Amalia shouted hugging Fenora tightly. "You will never be an embarrassment to us, you would make us proud because I know you would be able to win, showing people that powers don't matter its heart and will that count."

"You really think so." Fenora said wiping her eyes.

"I know so." Amalia stated letting Fenora go. "Now get some sleep and tomorrow you can show your sister what you got."

Amalia put Fenora in bed and kissed her on the forehead then left the room. Fenora feeling better closed her eyes and slept only to be awaken by a light.

"Who's there." Fenora shouted grabbing the potted plant next to her bed.

"I thought that Sadida's were supposed to love nature, not use it to beat someone." The voice said.

Fenora than saw that the one in her room was the prince of Barkmar, Barken. She then grew angry for she was about to use the plant her mother gifted to her on her last birthday. She then placed the plant back where it was and grabbed a wood chair near her desk and got ready to hit Barken with it.

"Weird I thought you would use your portals or vines to hit me but you use a chair," Barken said smiling. "Why is that."

Fenora then froze with fear then thought to herself "There's no way he knows about my secret."

"So it's true you don't have any powers do you." Barken stated.

"How do you know that, only my family knows about that." Fenora said putting the chair down quietly." Not even my close friends know about it."

Barken then chuckled and said "Let's just say a little birdy told me and leave it at that."

"First how did you get here without my father knowing and what do you want from me." Fenora said quickly. "Do you want me to be your bride or something."

"One I got here because the last time I was here I had a return potion made for here." Barken answered. "As for what I want, you being my bride would be nice but no I want something else from you."

"And what would that be?" Fenora asked clinching her fist.

Barken smiled evilly than replied "I want a team mate for Barkmar and I'm sure that if you and your sister enter on different teams your father will have to have one of you un-enter."

"Then Elyel and Flopin wouldn't be able to take part." Fenora stated. "I won't do that to them, never.

"How's that a bad thing and you don't have a choice because if you don't I'll tell everyone I know you have no powers." Barken said taking a return potion out of his pocket. "You have four days to give me my answer and I pray you make the right choice."

Barken than drank the potion and disappeared in a bubbly smoke. Fenora then got on her knees and started to cry knowing she could disappoint her family be having her secret blown, but she didn't want to lose her friend too. The morning came slowly to Fenora when she opened her eyes. As she got up she realized she cried herself to sleep last night.

"Fenora time to get up we have to go get your sister and you want to be ready for your sparring match." Amalia shout from outside the door.

"Ok, I'll be ready in a minute." Fenora said back.

Fenora heard foot steppes going away from her door and began to wipe her face. She then put her daily clothes on and walked out of her room. When Fenora walked out of the castile she saw that Adamai was talking to Yugo while Amalia and Echo seemed worried.

"Is something wrong?" Fenora asked coming closer.

"It seems someone got onto the island last night and we don't know how or if their still here." Adamai answered.

"Brother I think you and Echo should stay here and help the rest of the guard search I take another dragon to go get Alleea." Yugo suggested.

"Alright Yugo but make sure the dragon you chose doesn't fly like a Iop." Adamai said smiling.

Yugo then asked one of the guard to go get an adult dragon from the village and see if they will take them to get Alleea. The guard then ran to town; a few minute later came back with a female dragon in human form. The women had red skin and eyes the color of the sea, she as so had a horn on her forehead that branch out a little at the end. She had a long robe on that coved her completely.

"Thank you for doing this." Yugo said.

She than transformed into her dragon form. She had red scales and her arms became wings while her legs changes into a tail.

"It is my pledger." The women said putting her head close to the ground.

"Alright let's go." Yugo jumping on to the women's head.

Fenora and Amalia soon followed and the dragon started to fly out of the kingdom towards the Sadida kingdom. As Yugo gave the women dictation to the house Fenora kept thinking about what Barken told her.

"What am I going to do, do I want to be a disappointment or do I want to be hated." Fenora thought to herself. "This day is the worst."


	7. Chapter 7 secrets told & decisions made

A/N - I changed the spelling of Fenora's name to Fennora

* * *

As they came closer Fenora looked down from the dragon to see Alleea and Flopin were firing at targets while Elely was training with her father in close combat with her use Rubilax. As they landed in front Percedal and Evangelyne house Alleea's face lit up. She ran over to the red dragon and hugged her father as he came down off the dragon.

"Mom, dad thank you for allowing me to stay here and train with my friends." Alleea said holding on to Yugo tightly.

As Fenora got off the dragon she kept thinking about Barken threat, to exposes her secret to the whole world and didn't notice that Alleea was in her face until she said something.

"Hey Fenora are you alright." Alleea said grabbing Fenora's hand.

"I'm fine, just a little tired is all." Fenora said moving her hand and walking away.

Alleea stud there stunned as Fenora walked over to a tree nearby and looking up at the sky.

"Is she still mad about yesterday?" Alleea asked her father.

Yugo looked at Alleea and smiled then said "So you figured it out in the end after all."

"Yay I did after you left I felt bad that I didn't even think about her." Alleea said. "It will be her first tournament and me and Fenora were never good at making friends or seeing how people feel."

"That's a trait that you both share with me." Yugo said. "So how about you go talk to her."

Alleea then walked over to Fenora and tapped her on the shoulder.

"I told you I'm fine, Alleea." Fenora said turning away from Alleea.

"I know you said that but I won't feel better until I say this words to you, because you deserve to hear them." Alleea said quickly. "I'm sorry for not asking you to be on our team."

Fenora turned around and saw that Alleea looked sad. Fenora then hugged her sister and let her tears start to fall from her face.

"I can't do It." Fenora wined. "I can't hurt my family and friend just to keep that secret."

"What are you talking about?" Alleea asked looking at Fenora.

Fenora than told Alleea everything, about how Barken got to the island and how he was blackmail her so that she would join his team and make it so they couldn't participate in the tournament. She explained how she would love nothing more than to be on the same team as her older sister for her first tournament.

"I swear I'm going to kill that idiot calling him a Iop brain would be insult to all Iops of the world." Alleea shout. "If dad hears this he'll do something about it."

"No, I want to do this without dad having to intervene." Fenora said quickly. "Dad has to prepare the tournament I don't want to add on to it."

"Fine but what will we do, your secret." Alleea said.

"Will be fine." Fenora interrupted. "Mom and dad will still love me and our friends will have to know eventually."

"Then mabey you should tell them now." Alleea suggested. "then we can form our team and take the guy down and show them what we can do."

Fenora smiled and nodded her head in agreement. They walked back over to the family and friends and saw that their mother was about to tell them all something.

"Good you've both have start talking to each other." Amalia said. "I have some big news to tell you."

Fenora and Alleea join the group in looking at Amalia wondering what she wanted to tell them.

"Yugo It looks like you going to be a dad again." Amalia said.

Everyone went wide eyes at her clam.

"What." Yugo said quickly.

"I'm pregnant." Amalia announced.

Yugo then hugged Amalia tightly laughing haply. Alleea and Fennora then joined in the hug laughing with joy.

"I'm going to be a big sister." Fennora said.

Yugo then let Amalia go and kissed her on the lips. The kids al gave a yuck while Percedal and Evangelyne congratulated them on having another child.

"I have some to share as well." Fennora said. "Mom, Dad you two always said you would love me even if the world knows my secret, so if I am going to be in this tournament then I want my teammates and friends to know the truth."

Yugo and Amalia both smiled and held the daughters hand as she talked. Fennora then told them how she had no powers of the Eliatrope or the Sadida even though she had the skin of a Sadida and the wakfu wings of an Eliatrope.

"Do you guys still want me on your team?" Fennora asked with tears in her eyes.

Elely looked and Flopin than held up a fist and said "Depends on how well you can hit doesn't it."

"You are so on." Fennora said Letting go of her parent's hands.

They both throw their strongest punch and collided. They both fell back and started to laugh loudly while Alleea and Flopin helped them up.

"You got a good fist." Elely said standing. "You're ok in my book, welcome to the team."

"That goes double for me." Flopin said quickly.

"I think in going to tell our ride to change back into human form." Yugo said walking over to the red dragon.

"Eva, why don't you help me think of some names for my child while we wait for the kids to finish planning." Amalia suggested.

"Ok." Eva said back walking to the house. "You coming Dally."

"No, I think I'll see if Yugo will have a sparring match like the old days." Dally said going after Yugo.

The kids started to talk more about the tournament. Then Fennora checked to see if the adult were all gone.

"You guys, I have to tell you something else that must stay between us." Fennora whispered.

"What is it." Flopin and Elely said together.

Fennora then explained the situation to them about Barken, and the both grew angry.

"I have an idea that can make him sorry we register in the Eliatrope kingdom and take him down hard." Elely suggest cliching her fist.

"I agree with Elely he needs to pay." Flopin responded.

Alleea and Fennora were surprised by the suggestion given by their friends.

"Are you sure." Alleea said. "What about the Cra's or Iop's."

"It's not that were not happy, but are you ok with this." Fennora said.

"Yes we're sure the Iop's are strong while Cra's are clever." Flopins said. "But if a team representing the Eliatrops wins again it will hurt their ego's big time.

"And I have the perfect name for us." Elely stated.

Everyone started to worry about a Iop picking a name.

"We can call ourselves the Brotherhood of the tofu reborn." Elely shouted.

Everyone was taken back by the suggestion Elely made for their team name. They then all smiled knowing it was perfect fit for them.

"All those in favor on the name say I." Alleea shouted.

"I." Everyone yelled back.

"Then its decided the Brotherhood of the tofu reborn will win the Rivals Tournament." Alleea yelled raising her hands up high.

"YEAH." They all sad together.


	8. Chapter 8 lets get this started

As the sky grew dark Yugo stopped sparring with Percedal and walked back to the house to see the kids laughing and the girls coming out of the house.

"Hey you guys it's getting late; we should head back soon." Yugo yelled.

Yugo then went other to the female dragon in human form laying on the ground relaxing and wake her up. The female dragon then changed into dragon form and got ready to fly. Alleea and Fennora said good-bye to their friends and got on to the red dragon. The red dragon flew off in to the reddish sky returning to the Eliatrope kingdom.

"So did you guys have fun?" Yugo asked his daughter's.

"Of course, and now we have a team strong enough to win the Rivals Tournament." Alleea said quickly.

"I bet you do." Amalia agreed.

"By the way mom have you decided a name for the baby yet?" Fennora asked.

"Not yet because we don't know if it's a boy or a girl." Amalia explained. "But I do hop it's a Sadida like me."

"Then I'll pray it's a boy then." Yugo responded.

"What wrong with mom having another girl." Fennora said pouting.

Yugo looked a Fennora and smirked than said "Nothing's wrong with it but I would like to have a boy in the family besides me and Adamai."

"You just want to have a son you can teach to fight without wakfu." Amalia stated smiling.

"What but we can learn to fight like that to." Fennora quickly stated.

"Ok your right about that but doesn't mean I don't won't you to both to keep an open mind to baby Amalia will have will be your younger sibling no matter the gender or race, so you two will have to protect them." Yugo explained as they got closer to the kingdom. "Is that understand, family is more important than mostly anything."

"We know father." Alleea said.

"We'll never give up on family." Fennora.

The red dragon landed and they all got off her, allowing her to change back into human form. Yugo and Amalia than told their daughters to get ready for bed after dinner. The girls have had a lot of fun fell asleep the moment their heads touched their pillows. Yugo and Amalia having been tied as well returned to their room as well.

"You know I could always have a look to see if what the doctor said was true." Yuog suggested sitting on the bed. "No affine, but they did tell us last time that you had three babies."

Amalia than sighed knowing Yugo was right and turned torwds him then said "Go ahead Yugo, might as well have you check to be sure there's one in me."

Yugo than uses wakfu sense on Amalia to see her wakfu as he looked closer he saw that there were in fact two wakfu auras in Amalia not one like the doctor said. Yugo then stopped and held up two fingers, Amalia then placed her hand on her forehead.

"Two babies," Amalia said. "We're going to have four children."

"We'll raise them well just like Alleea and Fennora." Yugo said holding Amalia.

Amalia then kissed Yugo and asked "Could you tell me what the genders are."

"Not one little bit my loving wife." Yugo said laying down on the bed.

"then I'll leave it at that then my handsome husband." Amalia said lay next to Yugo and snuggling up to him. "Good night."

"Good night." Yugo replied kiss Amalia on the forehead.

The next morning came quickly to Fennora, as she got up she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Fennora asked putting her hat on.

"It's the king of monkeys, who do you think it is Sis." Alleea shouted though the door.

Fennora put her purple shirt on then opened the door. Alleea was wearing training clothes; a pair of light green pants, green shoes, a yellow shirt much like what their father wore when he was young, and her normal green hat.

"You're going to ask dad to train you aren't you." Fennora stated.

Alleea then smirked and said "like you don't."

Fennora was wearing dark green shorts, purple shoes, a purple shirt and her own dark green hat.

"Well one of us isn't going to be able to train with dad to day then." Fennoa said smiling.

"I guess you're right." Alleea responded.

The girls then started to run to their parent's room. Allea kept trying to make portals but failing do to their being object's to stop magic. Fennora kept smiling for she now could beat her sister in a race. Then they saw their mother leave the bed room. They both stopped and asked if their father was awake yet.

"Your father's been open and is now in the training felids with Adamai." Amalia said quickly leaving.

Fennora and Alleea then made their way to the training felids to see if Yugo would train with them in fighting. Once they got there they saw that their father was getting a drink while Adamai was laying on the ground existed from their match. The training field looked like a field of grass with a few patches of stone it had walls were made of marble and as tall as a medium dragon laying down. It was big enough to hold five grown dragons.

"Dad I was wondering something." Fennora yelled ran closer to Yugo.

"I was hoping to you would teach me more about my powers." Alleea said hoping out of a portal in front of Yugo.

"Hey no fair." Fennora said getting there.

Alleea turned towards Fennora and smiled then turned back to her father and asked "So can you train me for a bit."

Yugo looked at Alleea and Fennora and thought of a plan that might work and be interesting.

"How about you both fight me with everything you got and see if you can make me use more power than last time." Yugo suggested.

Fennora and Alleea looked at each other than smiled and agreed to the fight so long as if they got him to use his shield or spear they could have double ice cream for dessert.

"That seems fine." Yugo said. "Bring it."

Both Alleea and Fennora ran at their father ready to show him what they got. Alleea fired a beam at the ground make a dust screen. Yugo then used wakfu vision to fire his own beams to interfere with all of Alleea's. Fennora took the chance and snuck up behind Yugo and tried to kick him but he grabbed her foot in midair and throw her at Alleea. Alleea made a portal and sent though it right back at Yugo, Fennora took the speed and readied her fist to connect with their father's body. Yugo than made his own portal sent Fennora to the other side of the field.

"You two are doing well," Yugo said grinning. "But I haven't used me wakfu weapons yet or even moved a single step from my poison."

Fennora than looked at the ground and saw that he was tell them the true he did move a single step while fighting them. Fennora grow angry and charged wanting nothing move then to make her father move a few steps. Alleea than ported Fennora right in front to their father and fired a wakfu beam from behind him.

"He can't block both of this without a shield." Alleea shout.

"That's what you think my children." Yugo said putting his hand up.

Yugo made a portal in font of himself and ported Fennora away. Then turned around and fired a wakfu beam of his own concluding Alleea's and making a dust cloud. Fennora then found herself right behind Alleea. Once the dust cloud faded Yugo stud in the same place as before only face them.

"Ok that enough of that." A voice shouted.

They looked up at the stands and saw Amalia wearing a dark green leaf dress but without horns on top.

"Mom can't we have a little more time?" Fennora asked.

"Yay come on." Alleea said in agreement.

"Sorry girls but it's time for the news of the tournament to be told to the rest of the people." Amalia said coming closer.

Yugo then made a portal and the next second he was standing next to Amalia. Alleea did the same and allowed Fennora to use her portal instead of walking. Yugo than made a grant portal for everyone, they walked though and they were then on the balcony right above the castile doors. Yugo looked out and saw that the eilatrope people and dragons were waiting for his announcement. Yugo than saw Adamai flying with Echo in his arms towards them. Adamai land next to them and put Echo down.

"You ready?" Yugo asked.

"Born ready, brother." Adamai answered.

Yugo and Adamai then walked to the edge of the and told the kingdom about the tournament and how it was going to held this time. They then explained the deadline for sighing up for the Rival Tournament.

"That concludes our statement." Yugo yelled. "Now let's make this tournament one to remember for all time."

"For the Eilatrope dragons." Adamai yelled.

"For the Eilatrope dragons." The crowd yelled back.


	9. Chapter 9 The team formed

"Hey look it's a boat." Alleea said. "I hope Flopin and Elely on this one."

"Just use your wakfu sight to see." Fennora said looking at her book.

Alleea looked at Fennora in anger then said "You now for a fact I can't see that far away like dad can."

"Then maybe you should train more with that." Fennora said turning a page in her book.

Alleea turned towards the ship and hoped that her friends were on the ship. She then saw Adamai fly overhead and the voice of someone she knew. Fennora closed her book and looked towards where Adamai landed. AS they looked at Adamai they saw people get off of him. They then saw the people they were waiting for.

"Elely, Flopin you can." Alleea yelled running to her friends.

Alleea tackled Flopin and Elely to the ground and they all started laughing. Fennora then caught up and jumped on top of them as well.

"You guys made us wait two whole days you know." Fennora said joyfully.

"Sorry this Iop brain wouldn't stop having sparing matches with our father." Flopin explained trying to get up.

"Like you can talk mama's boy." Elely said quickly. "You kept begging mama to train you in the art of quick fire."

"What you say to me." Flopin said back.

"you heard me or are you losing your hearing." Elely said.

"That's enough you two." Alleea interrupted. "We have a tournament to sign up for remember."

"She's right let's do it." Fennora agreed.

Flopin and Elely then nodded their heads in agreement. The group walked to the city plaza where the sign-up sheet was being signed but adults already. Once the kids got to the table they asked to be signed up for the junior division.

"So you kids are a team?" The lady asked looking at them

"You got that right." Alleea said quickly.

"OK, I just need your names, race, and age's first." The women stated.

"Alleea, Eilatrope, Seven years old." Alleea said quickly.

"Fennora, Eilatrope, Six years old." Fennora responded.

"Elely, Iop, Seven years old." Elely said.

"Flopin, Cra, Seven years old." Flopin said last.

"OK then two Eilatropes, one Iop, and one Cra," The women repeated. "Now your team name and you'll be regarded to represent the Eilatrope kingdom in the tournament."

"We are the Brotherhood of the Tofu Reborn." They all stated.

The women then smiled and wrote the name down and stapped the sheet then said "I hope you make that name proud."

"We will." Alleea said back.

"Alright now that we're signed in we all should train so that we can be in top performs." Fennora said quickly.

"Your right about that but what about that guy." Elely said.

"Oh don't worry about that," Fennora explained. "I sent a letter to him telling him I refused and that I would rather eat my own vomit than team up with him."

"Of course." Alleea said. "Let's finish this decision in my room."

"OK." They said in agreement

They all walked to the castle and saw that Amalia was leaving with Echo and Evagleyne.

"Hey mom where you going?" Fennora asked.

"We're going to the doctors to see how the babies are doing and I need to tell that doctor to train more in the wakfu sensing." Amalia said.

"Come on Amalia I want to get back and get something to eat." Echo said walking past.

"Is that all you think about Echo." Eva asked.

"Hey what can I do I'm eating for two now." Echo responded.

"I'll talk with you later, my children." Amalia said going after her sister-in-law and friend.

The kids then continued to walk to Alleea's room. Once everyone was in the room Alleea closed the door and locked it.

"So we all have about two months until the sign-up dead line ends." Fennora said. "So I say we use that time to train our bodies separately."

"I can agree with that." Flopin said. "My mom can show me more Cra techniques."

"Then I'll go on a train day with dad." Elely said.

"That's fine and all but we should all keep in content so we know how the others are doing." Alleea said quickly.

"OK." Everyone said in unison.

"Oh by the way I got to ask Elely are you going to be fighting with Rubilax or are you going in barehanded." Fennora asked

Flopin then started to laugh out loud while rolling on the floor and said "Go on tell them what happened."

Elely then turned red as a rose then said "I can use Rubilax in the tournament."

"Alright, so you're going to have a shushu, cool." Fennora said.

"Yay but she got it under a few conditions." Flopin said laughing.

"What kind of conditions Elely?" Alleea asked. "Is it hard."

"Kind of." Elely said softly.

A knock then came to the door and Alleea unlocked the door and opened it to see her mother and father outside along with Evangelyne and Percedal.

"You guys have to get ready of the ball you know." Amalia said holding up some dresses.

"Man I completely forgot about that," Fennora said. "Sorry mom."

"It's fine, just change into this dresses and come to the ball room soon." Amalia said giving the dresses to Alleea.

Amalia then took Yugo by the arm and left.

"Flopin theirs a pair of clothes waiting for you in our room so go change as well."

"Flopin you're going to the ball." Alleea said setting the desses down on her bed next to Elely.

"Yes I am." Flopin said leaving the room. "see you at the ball.

"I guess you're going to stay in my room until we get back Elely?" Alleea asked closing the door.

"No not really." Elely said.

Alleea looked at Elely and saw she was still red in the face. Then looked at Fennora picking up a dress.

"Hey why are there Three dresses here." Fennora said separating the dresses from one another.

One of the dresses was a light green leaf dress with red leaves on the sides, the other dress was of the same design just dark green with white leaves on the side, the last dress was red and made of cloth. Fennora and Alleea then looked at Elely with looks of surprise.

"Can you two just help me put it on so I can get this over with." Elely said.

Fennora then took the dark green dress and handed Alleea the light green dress.

"Hey Elely could you turn around for a moment?" Fennora asked.

Elely then truned around so Alleea and Fennora could take their hats off. As they got changed they saw that Elely was uneasy. Once Alleea had her hat on she then grabbed Elely's dresses and gave it to her.

"You're not a fan of dresses that much are you?" Fennora said putting her hat back on. "You can turnaround now."

Elely turned around to Fennora and Alleea see in their dresses looking like the princess they were. They then helped Elely get into her dress and they made their way to the ball room. Outside the doors was Flopin wearing long brown pants and a long sleeved white shirt.

"Hey guys." Flopin said. "not trying to said mane but it's could of weird to see you all wearing shoes and dresses."

"Thanks Flopin." Fennora said.

"But got to say you all look nice." Flopin stated. "That goes for you too sis."

Elely then smiled and walked next to her brother. The door then opened and the children walked in to see the room filled with people. As the they look around they saw that all of the Council of 12 was their excluding Quilby and Shinonome. Yugo and Adamai were dancing with their wives, Mina and Phaeris were over at the buffa eat like mad, Glip and Baltazar were talking to a group of people about lessons to teach the young ones, Nora and Efrim were dancing with their dates, while Chibi and Grougaloragarn watched from a far at a table.

"May I have everyone's attain please." Yugo shouted. "I would like to thank everyone for coming today, people say that a kingdom is land but I think that a kingdom is it people, they are what's important.

"Having a little land is nice to." Adamai said raising his glass of wine.

"Yes but I like to propose a toast to the future of the kingdom." Yugo shouted raisng his glass of wine as well. "To future peace."

"To future peace." Everyone in the room said.


	10. Chapter 10 How to train the body

The party last though the night with dancing from most of the Council. The kids laughed as Fennora got asked to dance by almost every boy her age at the party. Fennora having had enough returned to her room for sleep to find that Elely was asleep on her floor. Fennora then covered Elely with her spear blank and changed out of her dress into a nightgown, then crawled into bed. The morning came to quickly to Fennora as she had no choice but to get up for a Iop girl was yelling at her to get up and spar with her before they leave.

"Alright I'll have a match with you but if I win you have to do me a favor in the furture got it." Fennora stated getting out of bed.

"Sound go to me and if I win you have follow my orders for a day." Elely said.

"Alright, go wait in the training felid." Fennora said getting clothes out of her dresser.

"You go it." Elely said walking out the door and closing it.

Fennora changed into her normal clothes and walked down to the training field to see not only was Elely down there but Alleea and Flopin as well.

"So did she rope you guys into having a match as well." Fennora asked coming closer.

"No we just want to see how you fair ageist a Iop." Flopin said taking a seat near the wall.

Alleea then joined him and Fennora took her fighting stance. The next moment their fists collided sending them both back. Fennore then ran at Elely going for a punch to the gut but missed. Elely then grabbed Fennora and tried to throw her. Fennora then dug her hands into the ground to stall in place then left Elely with her feet and throw her down. Fennora then stepped a few feet back and clinced her fists tightly. Elely got up and smiled, she then ran at as fast as she could and throw a bragge of punches. Fennora blocked all the punches and kicked Elely back. Elely lands on her feet and flew back at Fennora then shifted to the side and went behind Fennora and gave her a swift kick. Fennora found herself flying forward hitting the ground. Fennora got up and brunched the dust off then looked a Elely and breathed in deeply and charged, Elely did the same. Then a portals opened in front of both of them and they found themselves in the arms of their fathers.

"I think you too have gone at it enough for one day." Dally said putting Elely down.

"You two need to say good bye." Yugo said putting Fennora on his shoulders. "Adamai ready to take them home."

Fennora then smiled and said "We can have another sparing match after we win the tournament."

Alleea and Flopin joined them to see each other off. They walked back to the castle laughing about the things that happened at the ball. Once they got to the castle Adamai was in dragon form with Evangelyne on his back. Percedal helped Flopin get onto Adamai's back then told Elely to say her good-bye's and hurry up.

"Good-bye Alleea, Fennora." Elely said hugging her friends. "Will see each other in time."

"You got that right." Alleea said.

Elely then let Alleea and Fenora go and joined her family on Adamai's back. Adamai then started to fly away into the crimson sky.

"Ok you two let's get into the house," Yugo said. "Your mother probably waiting for us to join her for dinner."

"You say house but we live in a castle, dad." Fennora said quickly.

Yugo then picked Fennora up and carried her on his shoulders and said "That may be true but it's a home all the same because our family is there."

Alleea and Fennora then smiled knowing their father was right. As they walked to the dining hall they saw Echo was talking to a guard.

"Hey Aunt Echo," Alleea yelled. "What wrong."

Echo then turned around and smiled then walked and said "Some of the adult dragons want to enter but refuse to be in human form during the tournament and they want the rule about them to change so that they can be in human form."

"There's a reason for that rule, and it's not about flying." Yuog said putting Fennora down.

"I know but they won't listen to me," Echo explained. "And Mina is off flying with Phearis so I was hoping you could talk to them really quick."

"No problem," Yugo said. "Alleea, Fennora go to dinner and tell your mother I have to deal with some dragons."

"ok daddy." Alleea and Fennora said together.

Yugo then walked away with Echo to the entrance. Alleea and Fennora then raced to the dining hall to have their favorite's. as they got to the dining hall they saw their mother was just getting her food.

"Took you long enough," Amalia said. "Where's your father."

"Dad had to deal with some dragons wanting to be in dragon form during the tournament." Fennora said taking a seat next to her mother.

Alleea then took the seat next to Fennora and asked for a plate of gowlbbule stow like Fennora.

"They do know that for them right." Amalia said.

"Who knows." Alleea said taking her food from the waiter.

"I forget why was that rule add again." Fennora said taking a bite of her food.

Amalia looked at Fennora then said "If a dragon fights in their dragon form they become an easy target for strong opponents, and they can say that's not true but we tested in with dally and he was able the beat a dragon while they were in dragon form easy, and face it not many people will like an easy fight."

"You got that right." Alleea said.

They sat in quiet until Yugo came through the doors rubbing his head. He then sat down and asked for a giant bowl of grilled fish and a glass of wine.

"so how'd it go with the dragons?" Amalia asked.

"They want prove that they could fight in dragon form and not get hit but failed because I didn't use my powers and I still hit them six times each." Yugo explained.

"Hey dad can I ask something?" Fennora asked.

Yugo and Amalia looked at Fennnora and Yugo said "What is it Fennora."

"I was wondering if you could train me in combat?" Fennora asked shaking.

She wanted her father to teach her how to fight but knew it would be hard for him for she did have any powers to use.

"How about I take you on a training journey for a few months and see what we both can learn." Yugo suggested.

Fennora then smiled and said "I would love that."

"Can I come too?" Alleea asked softly.

"if your sister doesn't mind." Yugo said quickly.

"We can learn more about each other's fighting style." Fennora stated

Alleea then smiled just Fennora and took a few more bite of her food.

"You better tell Adamai about this before you leave, so that he can take over for you while you're gone." Amalia said quickly.

Yugo nodded in agreement. Alleea and Fennora then thought of something.

"What time should we leave?" Fennora asked quickly.

"How about in three days we'll leave on the boats." Yugo said. "It wouldn't be much of a journey if we fly on a dragon's back."

"Cool." Fennoora said. "I'll go start packing."

Fennora then finished eating and ran out the door to her room. Alleea soon did the same.

"You now I wish I could go with you." Amalia said getting up.

"Don't worry it's me," Yugo said taking Amalia's hand. "You know I always come back to you."

Amalia then kiss Yugo on the lips and they walked to their room so Yugo could get ready to travel and train his daughters.


	11. Chapter 11 Finally Reunited

The three-day wait flew by quickly for the sisters as they wait by the docks for their father to finish talking to Adamai. Amalia then walked up to her daughters, hugged them tightly and gave each one of them a bag full kamas.

"Don't let people trick you into spending them all in one place." Amalia said.

"You two ready to go." Yugo said waling up to them.

"You bet." Fennora said grinning.

Alleea then picked her bag up off the floor and hung it over her shoulder.

"KO lets go." Yugo said getting onto the boat.

Alleea and Fennora soon followed. As the boat sailed away for the docks Amalia waved good –bye to her children and husband as they set out on their training journey. Once the Eilatrope kingdom was out of sight they went down to their room below deck. Once they found their room Yugo had the girls pick their bed. Their cabin was big eough to hold four people. There were bunk beds on each side or the room with a man hole cross the door on the wall.

"So dad where are we going first?" Alleea asked putting her bag on one of the top bunks of a bed.

"I have a map." Fennora said taking a map out.

Alleea then took the map and had a look at it then said "This map is eight years old Fennora, some of the islands aren't on it like our kingdom."

"Don't worry I have a better map." Yugo said bring out a map.

He then opened it and said "So scribble how are you fairing to day."

"I'm doing fine now that I got some fresh air to breath." The map said. "When was the last time you took me out of that stupid trunk."

Alleea and Fennora were suspired that their father was talking to a map but even more so that it was talking back.

"Oh that's right I haven't told you about each other." Yugo said looking at his daughters faces.

"Who are you talking to," Scribble said. "Oh wait that must be the other brotherhood members."

"Nope my kids." Yugo corrected turning Scribble around so he could see his daughters. "Alleea, Fennora I would like you to meet Scribble a shushu trapped in this map, and Scribble meet me daughters Alleea and Fennora."

"You had kids." Scribble said. "With who and when."

"Daddy you're a garden of a shushu as well." Alleea said.

"Yes I am." Yugo answered. "I had them with Amalia and that was about seven years ago."

"So you finally told that Sadida how you felt, and had children." Scribble said chuckling. "So then now that your king why have you brought me out."

"I'm going on a training journey with my daughters and I thought It would be perfect to bring you along to show us the way." Yugo explained.

"That seems fun, so where would like to go first." Scribble said. "By the way why don't you catch me up on what's been going on in the last six years."

Yugo then told Scribble about the years that passed while his daughters slept. Once they wake up they arrived at their destination. As they got of the ship the girls saw that they were outside the Sadida kingdom. they then walked to a zzap portal an Yugo throw the portion in and they walked though it to find themselves on the outscores of a small village.

"Dad is this?" Fennora started to ask.

"You go it my home town and the place your grandfather lives." Yugo answered smiling. " Emelka."

They walked into the village to find a crowd of people by the inn that Yugo grow up in. Yugo then covered his face and hat, he had his daughters do the same. They then started to walk closer to the inn. Once they were close enough Yugo asked one of the people what was going on. The women then told him without turning around that the owner was in the middle of an argument with someone that wanted to buy the land of the whole village.

"Why does someone want to buy the village anyway." Fennora asked quickly.

"Because the Eilatrope king lived here when he was young and the guy thinks there's treasure here that the kid left for us." the woman answered. "But the whole village knows he did leave anything here, and we know that every so often he comes back to see his home town."

"So our dad comes to visit without his family." Alleea said. "That's not fair."

"What are you talking about?" the woman asked turning around to look at them.

Yugo then removed his descries and asked the be let though, the crowd then opened a path for them and they walked into the inn to see Alibert standing with his hands on his old shovel. the other man was sitting in a chair sipping tea looking as if nothing was going to happen.

"I've told you hundred of times my son did not leave some hidden treasure in the village for us." Alibert shout.

"How can I believe you." The man said back. "who's to say he hasn't brought something re

"He comes to visit when ever he can and that hasn't happened in Four years." Alibert said sadly. "I doubt he'll come back any time soon."

"Well you would be wrong about that Dad." Yugo shouted.

Alibert turned towards the door and saw Yugo and his daughters then ran towards then and gave them a big hug.

"I hope you still remember your grand kids." Yugo said as Alibert put him down.

Alibert them started to stare at Alleea and Fennora then started to cry. Alleea and Fennora then hugged their grandfather loving be able to see their family after so long. Yugo then walked past them and walked up to the man.

"I don't know who told you this lie but the only thing I consider treasure here, is my father." Yugo said proudly. "But if you want to try and buy the village I guess I'll just have to out bide you for it."

The man then got up out of his chair and left the inn in anger. once he was out of sight the crowed started to come in and take seats at tables. As they did Yugo grabbed a apron and put it on then smiled.

"I think it's about time we give this people a good meal to eat." Yugo said grinning. "Don't you think so Dad."

Alibert then smiled and grabbed an apron as well and took a note book from the counter, then started to walk around asking people what they wanted. Alleea and Fennora soon join Yugo in the kitchen to learn how to cook and see if they could hear more stories of his past with their grandpa Alibert. the day past by quickly as they filled the orders and gave people stories to tell others. Once the last customer was gone Yugo walked the girls up to his old room and put them to sleep in his old bed that now that he had a bit more height wouldn't fit him. once in bed Yugo walked back down stairs to see Alibert washing dishes.

"You know I wish you would come live in my kingdom." Yugo said going closer to Alibert. "But then I remember that if you left this place then the people here would suffer even more then ever."

"I have no regrets about staying here my son." Alibert said turning around and taking aseat at a near by table.

"I now," Yugo said quickly. "They need you more then I want you but you know I would like you to come and visit now and again to see the family grow."

Alibert started to stare in to space as Yugo took a seat across from him.

"Amalia's got to give birth again." Yugo stated. "And I was hoping you would come to the Eliatrope kingdom to see your grand daughters compete in the tournament this year or come see me and Adamai."

Aliabert stayed silent for a moment then sighed. as he did Yugo got up and started to walk away.

"Yugo I should have said this the moment you came back the last time." Alibert said quickly. "I'm proud of the man you've become."

Yugo started to cry and said "I had a good role model teach me."

The two them hugged happy that the other was in their life again. Yugo then took a seat again and told his dad all about what happen since his last visit. They laughed and smiled though the night remembering every detail of they're lives together. wishing the time would never end.


	12. Chapter 12 Journey continues

The next morning was uneventful to the sisters, as they stayed at the inn. they loved seeing their grandfather but they want to learn more about fighting for the tournament and Yugo thought it was time for them to leave. When he saw an old friend of his in the inn. An old Enutrof that always tried to get free food at the inn and succeeding every time.

"Reul is that you." Yugo asked from the kitchen.

The Enutrof them turned around to look at Yugo. the old man then smiled and waved Yugo over. Yugo then ran up to Reul and gave him a big hug.

"Ruel where in the world of twelve have you been, my old friend." Yugo said letting Reul go.

"Oh you know here and there." Reul answered. "So are you and Amalia still going strong."

"Of course, or we wouldn't be getting more siblings." A voice said proudly.

Ruel then looked down and saw Alleea and Fennora, then smiled and hugged them tightly.

"Well if it isn't the two kids of my dear friends." Ruel said letting Alleea and Fennora go.

Yugo started to glare at reul and said "You know you could have come to their birthdays, also I heard from Dally that you left a few debts in places that we visited on our travels, so now I as king with money have to pay them off."

"Well you see the thing is." Reul started to say.

"But the only one I haven't paid is the one you have here." Yugo interrupted.

Alleea then handed Reul an apron and walked away to join her grand father in the kitchen. Alibert then patted Ruel on the back and had him take orders. As they worked Yugo asked Scribble a few question about their next destination and how to get their.

"Hey dad later today can we have a sparring match." Fennora asked picking up some empty glasses.

Yugo roll Scribble up and put him back in his container and nodded in agreement. Fennora did her work as quickly as possible why Yugo talked to Ruel.

"So Ruel who is Arpagone?" Yugo asked taking another sip of water.

Ruel then dropped a tray of plates breaking everything and causes Alibert to yell at him. Ruel and Yugo then left the inn to get some fresh air.

"So I guess you know this women?" Yugo asked leaning ageist a fines.

"Yes she is or was my wife before I met Alibert and started to live by the shovel." Ruel explained. "But how did you meet her."

"She came to the kingdom once and asked if we knew where you were, At first we thought you owed her money," Yugo explained. "But she told us she wanted to talk to you and nothing more."

Ruel than took a seat on a rock and sighed weakly. Yugo then sighed as well knowing full well that Ruel wasn't going to ask where she went.

"She cried when we told her we didn't know where you were." Yugo said. "She told me to tell you that she will be in the city of your memories and that she would wait there for twelve days."

Ruel looked up at Yugo and saw that his was disappointed, then asked "How long ago was that."

"About eight days so you have a little time." Yugo answered. "You should go see her."

Ruel then started to look down at his feet again in sadness.

"I doubt Arpagone really wants to see me." Ruel said.

"Ruel you told me once before to face my fears and see what happens." Yugo said calmly. "I know for a fact that you have been moving around so that you don't meet her. "

"Do you think I can get forgiveness?" Ruel asked.

Yugo then smiled and said "She seemed like she wanted you to forgive her."

Ruel then stud up and walked into the inn. Yugo soon followed and saw that his daughters were getting bored, he then walked over to Alibert and smiled. Alibert then hugged Yugo knowing it was time for him and his children to leave.

"Alleea, Fennora go get packed, we've got a training mission to complete." Yugo shouted.

Alleea and Fennora then ran up stairs to get their things. Alibert then grabbed a bag and placed some food in it along with a pot. Yugo saw that even though he put a lot things in it the bag didn't change, then it hit Yugo what the bag was, It was a bag just like Ruel's.

"Here for your journey my son." Alibert said handing the bag to Yugo.

"Thanks Dad," Yugo said taking the bag. "And how about you come to the tournament this time to see the rest of the family."

"I'll think about it Yugo." Alibert said grinning.

Alleea and Fennora ran down the steps with their bags smiling. Yugo then packed the container that Scribble was in inside his new bag and had the girls say good-bye to their grand father. Ruel then shuck Aliberts hand and told them that he was heading out to meet an old friend that had been waiting long enough. Yugo then patted Junior on the head and told him to keep Ruel safe.

"I hope to see you around my friend." Alibert said letting go of Ruel's hand.

"I hope so as well Alibert." Ruel said walking to his drill.

Yugo then made a portal and had the girls step through it after they said their good-bye's to Ruel wishing him luck.

Yugo looked back at Alibert and said "You truly are a great man Alibert, it thanks to you that I'm a good father, and I know Adamai will want you to see you as well."

"And you are an amazing son, Yugo I'm so proud of the man you've become." Alibert said tearing up.

Yugo then wiped a tear away and jumped through the portal and was standing next to his daughter at the zzap portal.

"So where are we going now Dad?" Fennora asked.

"It's a surprise, I know you two are going to love." Yugo explained.

Alleea and Fennora looked at each other wondering where they were going. Yugo then grinned and opened the zzap, and they walked through continuing their training journey.


	13. Chapter 13 Training Spot

As they walked through the zzap they came to the port city of Bonta. They walked down to the dock to see tons of boats getting ready to leave the port.

"Please don't tell me this is the surprise." Fennora complained.

"No this isn't the surprise, we need to be here to get to the surprise." Yugo explained.

"Do my eye's deceive me or is that the Eilatrope king and member of the Brotherhood of the Tofu." A female voice said.

Yugo turned around to see a female Cra. The Cra had the same hair and eye color as other Cra's, her hair was in a pony tail with long bangs covering one half of her face with a brad on the other side that went to her shoulder.

"Cleophee," Yugo said. "What are you doing here."

"I'm on my way to the Cra kingdom to register for the Rival Tournament." Cleophee answered.

"You should really talk to Eva you know." Yugo said. "She wanted you to come to the twins birthday last year."

Cleophee then started to grin with her face turning red. Yugo then understand that Cleophee forgot about the twins birthday. Fennora then grabbed Yugo's cloak and tugged it a little to remined him that they were there too.

"Oh who are this young ones?" Cleophee asked looking at Alleea and Fennora.

"Don't tell me you don't recognize my children." Yugo said putting his hands on his Alleea and Fennora's heads.

Cleophee eyes then went wide at realizing who the girls were.

"They grown so much since I've last seen them." Cleophee said hugging the girls. "Oh how's Amalia

"It's good to see you too aunt Cleophee." Fennora said quickly. "And Mama is fine, is going to be having another baby."

"If you two are this big then Elely and Flopin must be too." Cleophee explained. "I really have been away for a while."

"Then the next chance you get you should send her a letter or go see her and her kids." Yugo suggested.

"I know, so Amalia's going to give you another child." Cleophee said.

"Yes she is and we couldn't be happier." Yugo said quickly hoping some thing would happen so that Cleophee would have to leave and not ask him questions.

A whistle then sounded while a voice shouted Last boat of the day to the Cra kingdom. Yugo took a deep breath loving that his prey's were answered.

"Oh that's my ride." Cleophee said letting the girls go.

Cleophee then ran off towards the boat sailing to Cra kingdom and Shouted "I hope to see you guys in the tournament."

Yugo and the girls waved good-bye to Cleophee as she got on to the boat and sailed away. They then walked around town until they came to a magic shop.

"Hey do you sell return potions." Yugo shouted into the store.

A man then came out from behind a corridor and said "Why we do sell them, how many would you like."

"I would like three potions." Yugo said.

The man then gave Yugo three vials of liquid. Yugo paid the man and left with his daughters, Yugo and his daughters them left the city to enter the woods. As they waked they came to what looked like a zzap portal, but it looked newer then the other ones they've seen.

"Dad are we going through this zzap portal?" Alleea asked.

"Yes we are my children." Yugo quickly answered.

Yugo took out a zap potion and throw it at the portal, the next moment the zzap activated. Yugo then smiled and stepped through the portal with his daughters following soon after. The girls then saw the forest become an island, as they looked around they saw the island was in ruins from some type of disaster.

"Where are we dad?" Alleea asked.

"This is the place that I met your uncle Adamai." Yugo answered.

with that answer Alleea and Fennora eye's went wide with excitement at the fact that their feet were on the very island that Grougaloragran fought Nox, raised Adamai, and their father met Adamai.

"Are we going to train here?" Fennora asked.

Yugo then smiled and nodded his head. Alleea and Fennora then started to jump with joy at their luck.

"We get the train on Oma island just like Uncle Adamai." Fennora shouted with joy. "So when do we start."

"We can start now if you want." Yugo said putting his bag down.

"YES!" Alleea and Fennora shouted.

"What do we learn first." Alleea asked quickly.

"Why don't we start with hand to hand combat one at a time." Yugo suggested. "While I'm sparing with one of you the other can train the mind."

"Fennora can I go first with combat training," Alleea asked. "I've always been more of a thinker but if it's a fight I'm weak."

"Fine but we switch tomorrow." Fennora said Taking a seat on a flat rock. "I need to learn more about fighting too."

"Thanks Fennora," Alleea said. "Alright dad lets get this started."

Fennora then began to mediate while Alleea and Yugo took fighting stances.

"So the training begins." Yugo said.

"Start teaching dad." Alleea said making portals.

They then clashed causing the sand to fly.

* * *

Two months and twenty-two days until The Rivals Tournament


	14. Chapter 14 Training for All

"What they left on a training mission with their Dad." Elely whined.

"Well we knew they were going to try a train with their father, but in never thought they would go on a journey to train with him." Flopin said.

"When did they leave anyway?" Dally asked.

"They left about ten days ago." Amalia answered.

"Well do you know where they went and when they'll be back." Elely asked.

"I'm sorry but I don't know where they are." Amalia answered. "But I'm sure they'll be back before the tournament starts."

Elely then softly grinned knowing that Amalia was right. Flopin then started thinking of was he could train as well. Elely than gained an idea that she didn't think of before.

"Hey Amalia do you think I could train with my dad in the same way that Yugo trained for his match against the Iop king?" Elely asked.

Amalia then waited a moment then responded "I'm sorry but only those in the Eliatrope counsel know that spell," Amalia explained. "And none of them have the time to use it."

Elely then became saddened once more. Evangelyne then looked at her husband and saw that have ears were wiggling, so Percedal was gaining a Iop of an idea, and she didn't like most of his Iop ideas. But this time she knows that Elely needed something to cheer her up.

"Go ahead Dally," Eva said "Just promise me you'll both come back I one piece."

Percedal then grinned from ear to ear and asked "Why don't I take you on a training journey of our own, the Iop way?"

Elely then smiled and said "Can we Mama."

"It's fine with me, just don't miss the tournament, and send me a letter every day." Eva responded.

Amalia then smiled loving that the children we just like them when they were younger. Evangelyne then looked up and saw that a messaging bird was come closer to them. Amalia then raised her hand up and allowed the bird to land on her arm, she then untied the piece of paper and read it.

"Well I seem my husband and daughters are doing well," Amalia explained folding the letter up. "They met with Alibert and Ruel in his home village."

"So they're in his home town then." Dally said.

"No, they stayed there for a day then left for another place for the rest of their training." Amalia answered.

Percedal then smiled even more and said "They'll be really strong when they come back I can just feel it."

Elely then started to smile as well and agreed "You got that right."

"Alright you too, we should get home soon so you both can prepare for the trip." Eva said.

Evagelyne then turned around and walked away with her family while Amalia read the letter over again. As they got on to the boat Percedal kept think of a place he could take Elely to train themselves. He thought of a few places but knew that Evagelyne would a prove of them at all. He them remembered where he went whenever he need a place to think, the same place he had buried his master when he thought he was dead.

"I just thought of where we can go Elely, it's the perfect place for us to train and for you to gain Rublix's respect." Dally explained.

"And where would that be my Iop of a husband?" Eva asked watching the wave roll by.

"The same place I went when I need to think and the place I ran to when I left the Sadida kingdom that one time when I had a fight with Armand." Dally said. "And again I'm sorry for what I did."

Evagelyne then sighed knowing that the place Percedal had in mind was probably the safest place they could go to train. She then kissed Percedal on the lips and smiled.

"I forgave you a long time ago." Eva said quickly.

"I still think that gross." Elely said.

"So while their gone," Flopin said. "What will you be teaching me."

"I'll teach you more about long range and surviving in the woods." Eva explained. "When Cra's were younger we were told to hunt for dinner that would feed the whole family and if they were unsuccessful then no one eats."

"Sound harsh," Flopin said shacking.

"It was one time I didn't have success for a week," Eva said. "So my family didn't eat for that whole week even though we had food in the house."

"But don't you need to eat more than normal because of the baby?" Flopin asked.

"Yes I do," Eva ansered. "So I guess you'll have to make sure there's enough or you go back out and hunt again."

Flopin then smiled and said "I make sure you get the food you need."

Elely and Flopin then fell asleep dreaming of their training mission, wanting to surprise Alleea and Fennora when they get back. The morning came quickly as the Elely and Flopin ran off the ship wanting to get home as soon as possible so they could get ready and begin their own training for the tournament. As they got home Elely packed a small bag for the trip, while Flpoin grabbed his practice bow.

"You ready to go Elely?" Dally asked as Elely ran out the door.

"You know it." Elely said.

Evagelyne then took Elely bag and checked to make sure she packed correctly this time. Once she was down she handed the bag back to Elely and kissed her on her forehead.

"You both better come back in one piece Dally." Eva stated. "No missing limbs you got it."

"Don't worry so much," Dally said. "It's us."

"That what makes me worry. Dally." Eva said quickly.

Evagelyne then kissed Percedal and hugged Elely as Flopin came out of the house.

"Make sure your mother eats well my son," Dally said patting Flopin on the head. "She's eating for two."

"Don't worry I will." Flopin said holding his arm bow up.

Percedal then smiled and kissed Evagelyne once more on the lips while the twins and Rublix gaged in disgust. Evagelyne then hugged Elely while Percedal hugged Flopin. Percedal then grabbed Rublix and transformed, grabbed Elely and jumped away towards the dessert.

* * *

Two months and eleven days until The Rivals Tournament


	15. Chapter 15 Training interrupted

Yugo portal dashed behind Fennora and set her flying forward with a kick. Fennora then landed on her feet and turned around to see Yugo was gone, Fennora then closed her eyes and tried to lisin for him. Yugo then tapped Fennora on the head and she opened her eyes to see Yugo half way out of a portal.

"Alright I think that's enough for one day." Yugo said coming out the portal.

Fennora then walked over to Alleea and tapped her on the shoulder to tell her that they were done for the day. Alleea opened her eyes to see that part of the island was destroyed again by their sparing matches.

"So how'd it go this time around." Alleea said getting down of the rock she was seating on.

"Just like the last time," Fennora complained. "Couldn't get dad to use his wakfu weapons at all."

"Well that makes two of us my baby sister." Alleea said.

"I'm not a baby any more Alleea." Fennora complained.

"Hey Fennora, Alleea I found some fruit for us to eat," Yugo shouted. "and I was able to find ingredients for my gowlbowl stew."

Fennora and Alleea then looked towards Yugo and began to smile, they then ran to their father at full speed wanting to eat stew he rarely got to make himself. As they eat they watched the sunset in the distance.

"Hey dad how long did it take you to learn portal boost?" Alleea asked taking a bit of her food.

Yugo looked up from his plate and said "I sort of learned it by accident when I was running away from a bowwow, and I just wanted to go faster."

"So if I want to do it to I should think of myself going faster." Alleea said.

"So to speak yes." Yugo agreed.

Fennora then looked down at her food wishing she could have some luck with wakfu.

"Don't worry Fennora," Yugo stated. "even without Eliatrope or Sadada powers, your still able to keep up with me in hand to hand combat."

"His got a point you know." Alleea said.

Fennora then smiled know that if she let it get to her then she would be now good to the team in the tournament.

"It's getting late," Yugo stated. "Why don't you two get some sleep."

Alleea and Fenora then nodded and laid down while Yugo cleaned up. Once the girls were sound asleep Yugo began to mediate to make sure if the barrier he had put up to protect the island was still in tacked. Yugo then sensed that a small boat had entered the barrier. Yugo then wake up his children and told them to hind in the forest until he knew was coming to the island. As the girls ran to the forest Yugo made a portal to the top of a tree nearby. He then used wakfu sense to see if any more boat were outside the barrier, as he did he saw two giant ships that could destroy the island. Yugo then heard the small boat hit the shore and got ready to fight. Yugo then used wakfu sense to see the people coming off the boat and saw that there were four of them.

"No way is anyone destroying this island." Yugo growled.

Yugo then ported over to the intruders and slammed one to the ground, then kicked another one into the water. One of the others grabbed Yugo but lost his grip when Yugo hit him in the gut, he then knocked the guy out with a fist to the face. The one on the ground then got up and charged at Yugo until Yugo made a portal, sending the guy into the water right on top of the other one. Yugo then formed his wakfu sword and held it against the last one's neck.

"Who are you people and why have you come here?" Yugo shouted so that Alleea and Fennora could hear.

When no answer was given, Yugo used a wakfu beam on a few sticks and started a fire to reveal the prince of Barkmar on the other end of his sword.

"What are you doing here," Yugo growled. "This island is Eliatrope territory, prince Barken"

"We now and I was just looking for a place to dock for a bit so we could find some food." Barken explained.

"You trying to lie is insult you now," Yugo said. "I saw the ships outside my barrier."

"What I had now idea they were following us king Yugo." Barken said quickly.

"Sure you didn't," Yugo said. "Now tell me why I shouldn't have you swim back to those ships."

"Because that might start a war." Barken stated.

Yugo then put his sword down and grabbed the stick that was on fire. Yugo then snapped his fingers lowering the barrier reviling Oma island. Yugo then whistled, the next moment a portal open and two girls came out.

"What are you doing here?" Alleea asked see Barken.

"His probably here to get Fennora answer on joining his team even though there are four of you already." Yugo explained.

"You truly are a wise king." Barken said bowing.

"I gave you that answer already." Fennora stated.

"You all should get in the boat and leave while you can." Yugo stated ready to fire another wakfu beam at the boat.

"Fine but know that there will be repercussions." Barken said waving his hand to tell the others to get into the baot.

Yugo then grow anger and said "Tell your father that if he does this again, I won't care if it starts a war I will punish him in the face."

Barken then got into the boat and the men left, as they left Yugo used wakfu sense to make sure the two bigger boat didn't try anything. He then saw the boat all turned around and sail away, as they did so Yugo remade the barrier around the island.

"So you know about that." Fennora said worried.

"Yes," Yugo stated. "I know he threated to tell the world and I know he was the one on the island that night."

"When did you figure it out?" Alleea asked.

"When the ball was happening," Yugo explained. "Adamai found a boat near the docks that the prince forgot about, and with Fennora telling her friends about her secret and all the whispering."

We know we should have told you, it's just." Alleea started.

"I know, you want to take care of it yourselves," Yugo interrupted. "And I respect your diction, so long as you two plow that team into the ground."

"You got t dad." Fennora said hugging Yugo.

"Wait, does mom know too?" Alleea asked quickly.

"We all know." Yugo answered. "but didn't say anything out of respect for our children's privacy."

Fennora and Alleea then smiled loving that they were trusted to take responsibly for their choices.

"So now that we're up," Yugo suggest. "why don't I teach Alleea the portal dash and Fennora so weak point that can even take down a dragon in one hit."

"Ok." Alleea and Fennora said together.

"Alright then let the lesson began." Yugo shouted.

* * *

One month and twenty-eight days until the Rival Tournament


	16. Chapter 16 Finally tested

"Hey dad do you think Fennor and Alleea are doing well with their training?" Elely asked breathing heavy.

"Well, Yugo training them, so I'm sure when you see them again them be ten times stronger them before maybe even more than that." Dally said taking a drink of water.

Elely then smiled even more wanting to see her friends fight with her. Percedal then got up off the sand hill he was seat on and passed the canteen of water to Elely.

"Once you get a drink and rest then will do another lap around a few hills then crunch other giant ant hill not that far away." Dally said looking in the distance.

"You got it Papa." Elely said taking a drink of water.

Elely then got up and they ran past four sand hills when they came across a giant sand worm. The sand worm then dug underground and came out below them. Dally thinking quick grabbed Elely and moved out of the way.

"This will be a good warm up for us Elely before we take on the ants." Dally said cracking his knuckles.

"Alright." Elely shouted taking Rubilax out.

They jumped into battle defeating the worm in minutes and continuing their running. As they ran Elely woundered when her father would test her to see if she could be Rubilax's new guardian.

"Alright are you ready to fight some Elely." Dally asked as they stopped not that far away from the ant hill.

"Yay." Elely quickly said grinning weakly.

Percedal then looked at Elely and knew something was wrong with his daughter. He then grabbed her throw her to the side saving her from a falling rock. The ground then started shack and a giant sand worm even bigger than the last came out of the ground. The worm smacked Elely away with its tail and then tossed Percedal into the air and eat him whole. As Elely saw that she released Rubilax and was taken over. Her normal skin became gray while her eyes became blank and she gained a third eye on her forehead.

"Now this going to be fun." Rubilax said.

Rublix then jumped high and punch the worm hard. The worm spat out Percedal by accident. Rublix without knowing kept hitting the worm want to cause more destruction. Percedal then woke up and ran at Rublix and gave him a swift kick. to the back.

"You know you should really hold back with your child." Rublix suggested.

"She's a Iop so me holding back would be insult to her skills." Dally explained.

"Then you should test her Iop brain." Rublix said ready to jump.

"Like you can talk." Dally said running at rublix again.

Percedal then grabbed the third eye and pulled the Shushu off his daughter. Elely fell to the ground exhausted from the fight. Percedal then saw that the sun was going down. He then wrapped Elely in his cap to keep her warm while he tried to start a fire with the stick he found.

"What happened?" Elely asked getting up.

Elely looked around and saw that Percedal was laying against a rock front of a newly formed fire. Elely then saw that the cap he normally wore was wrapped around her.

"So you finally woke up." Rubilax said.

Elely then looked around some more and saw that Rubilax was in Percedals hand. she then grow angry, took Ruilax back and hit against a nearby rock.

"hitting me against a rock," Rubilax complained. "Apple don't fall far from the tree."

"I could have killed my father you stupid shushu." Elely said hitting Rubilax some more.

"Hey your the one that released me and allowed me to take you over." Rubilax said. "Some guardian you are, all the time I was released be for the guy was angry or beaten so badly that they were to weak to resist."

Elely then stopped hitting Rubilax and looked at her father.

"Dad was a great guardian." Elely stated.

"Not really but he was able to resist me a few times." Rubilax said.

Elely then placed Rubilax back in Percedal's hand and curled up into a ball with Percedal's cap, then weakly sobbed for she saw that she was weaker then she thought. Percedal then gripped Rubilax tightly knowing he had to do something to help.

"I guess tomorrow is the best time to test her." Dally thought to himself.

The next morning Elely woke up to see that Percedal was eating a what looked like the worm they fought yesterday. Percedal then throw Elely a piece of meat for her to eat. Elely looked around and saw that Percedal was still hold on to Rubilax. She then started to eat herself wanting to just leave the desert.

"When you're done eating we've going to go somewhere." Dally said taking another bit of the worm.

"Where are we going papa?" Elely asked finishing her food.

"That's going to be a surprise Elely." Dally answered getting up.

Elely got up and followed Percedal as they walked away from the bones of the gaint worm they just ate. They walked until they came to a giant tower half in the sand. The tower looked like it was going to fall over. Next to the tower was a giant crater that had a ton of weird rocks in it.

"This spot will do nicely." Dally said.

"What are we going to do here Papa?" Elely asked looking around. "I don't see anyone to fight."

"Your opponent is already here they just need to get ready." Dally explained taking Rubilax out

"Am I going to fight you?" Elely asked wounded.

Percedal then throw Rubilax a few feet away and said "No I'm not fighting you."

Percedal then took out another sword and slammed it in to the ground, then spoke an incantation. The next moment Rubilax started to glow and float. Then a strange stone monster stud in his place.

"That is what you're fighting Elely." Dally said pointing at the monster.

"So you want her to fight me and try gain control." The monster said. "That's funny."

"I did it didn't," Dally responded. "So my child will beat you to Rubilax."

Elely then became surprised that the shushu Rubilax was so small. She then ran at him ready to plow him into the ground.

"She's just like me." Dally said taking a seat on a small rock

Elely then throw the strongest punch she could and hit Rubilax in the face then hit him four more time when a hand grabbed her fist and gave her a strong right hock, sending her flew into the crater.

* * *

 **Back at the House**

"Is something wrong mama?" Flopin asked.

"No I just had a feeling that Elely just got into a fight that may be more than she can handle." Eva explained.

"Then I guess Papa is testing her." Flopin guessed.

"Your probably right," Eva agreed. "I hope she's passes."

* * *

One month and twenty-six days Until Rivals Tournament


	17. Chapter 17 Family together

"Ouch," Elely complained. "Ok that really hurt."

"I thought that Iop brain would have told you that I get bigger with every time I'm hit and the bigger I get the stronger I become." Rubilax explained.

Elely looked up and saw that Rubilax was now four times the size he was before. She then looked around and saw mini Rubilax's made of stone all around her.

"You want to know something," Rubilax said. "This is the same place that I fought your father when tried to gain control over me and this is where he buried his mater when we thought he was dead."

Elely then started to grin then said "If that's the case then now I can't lose to you in this place that my father beat you in."

Elely punched one of the rock dummy's and destroyed it. She then throws another one at two that were coming at her. Rubilax then orders the rest of them to attack, the dummy rocks the charged at Elely full speed. Elely throw punch after kick destroying the rocks one after the other, until only Rubilax was left.

"Well you were able to beat me rock warriors, but do you really think you can take me on." Rubilax said jump down into the crater.

Elely then charged at Rubilax and kicked him the back of the head. Rubilax having been unaffected grew a little bigger, then grabbed Elely and throw her down into the ground. Rubilax then picked her up and throw her to the side. Elely landed on her back and tried to get up, but was exhausted. Rubilax then jumped over top of Elely ready to squish her flat, Elely then got up enough to dodge to the side. Elely then punched Rubilax once more cause him to grow even more. The sun was beaming down on them from high above the cloudless sky. Rubilax was now eight times bigger then when they started the fight, Elely's skin now looked like Percedal's and her clothes were in tatters; her shirt looked like a tank top.

"Hey Elely, remember to use your head," Dally shouted. "I know you can do it."

Elely then smiled punched Rubilax a few more times making him grow. Elely then saw that Rubilax was starting to sink into the sand and realized how the crater was made the last time. Elely then throw hit after hit making Rubilax grow more and more until he was as big as the tower, he than started to sink faster then before.

"What," Rubilax said "Not again."

"I'm not done with you yet ruby." Elely said climbing up Rubilax's arm.

Once to Rubilax's head Elely gave him two strong head-butts and collapsed on Rubliax's now giant forehead while he sank deeper and deeper into the sand because of his increased weight.

"I really hate how you Iop brains think." Rubilax complained sinking even more into the sand.

"So I guess I win then." Elely said softly before blacking out.

Rubilax then started to shine and the next moment he went back into his sealed sword. Rubilax rolled his eye as Elely laid in the hot sand unconscious. The tower then started to shake, leaning bit more over where they were laying. The next moment the tower started to fall right over Rubilax and Elely.

"Hey kid wake up." Rubilax shouted. "Wake up Iop brain."

"NO," Dally shouted running towards them. "ELELY."

The next moment Percedal slammed his foot down and he started to glow a little like Goultard did. The next thing he know his holding Elely and Rubilax on the other side of the collapsed tower.

"How in the name of Iop did I do that." Dally asked out loud.

"Goultard probably heard you request for more power and he gave you a hand in saving your daughter." Rubilax suggested.

"I didn't know he could do that." Dally said. "Or even hear me in the first place."

"He is a god after all." Rubilax said. "Help other Iop's when there wroth is his job."

"I guess your right, I'm child is safe and that matters more to me," Dally agreed. "Thank you master Goultard."

Percedal then put Rubilax in Elely hands and cared her out of the desert sun.

"I truly the happiest Iop in the world," Dally said looking at Elely. "I'm proud of you my little Iop warrior."

"Your wife will kill you when she see that her daughter has dark skin." Rubilax stated.

Percedal then smiled weakly at the thought at what Evangelyne would do to him when she saw their daughter with dark skin and tattered clothes.

"Mabey I should at least get Elely some new clothes to wear before heading back." Dally thought to himself.

* * *

 **Back at the house with Evangelyne and Flopin**

"Hey mama I caught some more food for us to eat to night." Flopin shout coming thought the door.

"That's great Flopin." Eva said entering the kitchen.

"Hey mama, how do you think Elely and Papa's training is going?" Flopin asked following Eva.

Eva then took out a cutting borad and said "knowing them I bet your father just test Elely and hopful they'll rest for a bit before doing something else Iopish."

Flopin then started to chuckle at the thought of them resting quietly. Evangelyne then held out her hand of the bird that Flopin caught, when she heard a knock at the door.

"Who could that be this late," Eva asked. "It's practically sunset."

"I know, so who could it be." Flopin said rubbing his head.

Another knock them came to the door a little louder.

"Well who ever it is they know we're here," Eva explained. "So might as well let them in."

Flopin ran over to the door and open it to see a Cra standing in the door way.

"Well hello my little nephew," The Cra said. "Is my sister here or not."

Flopin then started to smile and shout "Aunt Cleophee, you came to visit."

"Sorry it took me so long to come see you," Cleophee said hugging Flopin. "So where's my sister, Iop nieces, and brother-in-law."

"Why don't you bring our guest in Flopin while I make so tea from the leaves you brought in." Eva said from kitchen. "I think my sister should have a seat."

Cleophee then came into the house and closed the door. As she took a seat at the table Cleophee told Flopin about her adventure across the sea as a pirate, how she met Yugo in a city and how she was going to participate in the Adult division of the Rivals Tournament. once her stories were done Evangelyne had finished dinner and the ate enough food to fill themselves completely and not leave a signal crumb. After dinner Flopin went to bed leaving Evangelyne and Cleophee alone in the dinning room.

"Eva, I'm sorry for not writing or coming to visit soon." Cleophee said looking down.

"You know an apology not the only thing you'll need to get my forgiveness," Eva explained getting up for the table. "It take an apology and a big hug."

Cleophee then hugged Evangelyne tightly tearing up.

"Why don't you stay here until the Rivals Tournament," Eva suggest. "I know Flopin wouldn't mind."

"I'll take you up on that offer Eva." Cleophee said whipping away a tear. "So tell me want happen if Elely comes back with a tan like Dally.

Evangelyne then smacked herself realizing that she never thought of that then said "I guess I'll have to deal we it, I just hope I wasn't planed."

* * *

One month and Twenty-five days until the Rivals Tournament


	18. Chapter 18 Training Completed

"Yes I finally did it." Alleea shouted.

Alleea then portal boosted in a circle around Fennora. Fennora then closed her eyes and grabbed Alleea fist before she could punch her. then throw her backwards.

"You two seem to be doing well now." Yugo said pocking the fire.

Yugo then felt something enter at high speed and he smiled knowing who it was.

"Hey girls it looks like our ride back to the kingdom is here." Yugo shouted getting up.

Alleea and Fennora then looked up and saw a big white dragon coming in for a landing. Yugo then put the fire out ported other next to his daughters.

"So are you guys ready to go," The dragon asked. "Or do I have to come back later to pick you up."

"No Adamai now is perfect." Yugo said going closer to Adamai.

"Alright then get on." Adamai said putting his head lower so they could jump on.

They all got onto Adamai head and he began to take off for the Eilatrope kingdom, when Yugo asked Adamai to make a quick stop somewhere else so they could see if someone else needed a ride to the kingdom. Adamai then chuckled and turned around flying in the direction of Enutrof territory, Alleea and Fennora then looked down and saw that they were flying over Emelka, Adamai then landed in the nearby forest. Once everyone was off of Adamai he changed into his human form and the walked into town.

"I've been meaning to ask how Amalia and Echo are doing," Yugo said. "I guess I missed the born of your child."

"Yes you did," Adamai agreed. "She gave born to a beautiful female dragon."

"Does she have more of your looks or Echo's?" Yugo asked grinning.

"Well she has my eyes and horns but gained Echo's wings and skin tone." Adamai explained.

"I happy for you Brother." Yugo said watching as Fennora and Alleea ran ahead of them. "Nothing feels better than seeing your children grow."

"Thank you Yugo," Adamai said. "Oh and Amaila is doing fine, she's right now going through a few mood swings."

Yugo then started to look scared to death, Adamai then remembered the last time Amaila had mood swings. Amaila believed that Yugo was leaving her for another women and refused to leave his side for anything at all. When she finally gave birth to Alleea and Fennora she was so embarrassed by what she did, she would Yugo in the eye for a month.

"Don't worry Yugo it's not that bad," Adamai explained. "But she is worried you aren't going to come back in time to see the birth other your next children."

"Well once we get what we came for, we can get back to the Eilatrope kingdom." Yugo explained as the came out of the forest.

As they came out of the forest they could see inn in full view.

"It hasn't change a bit from the time we were here growing up." Yugo said.

"Hey dad, Uncle Adamai we'll race you to grandpa's house." Alleea shouted.

Alleea then used portal boost and while Fennora ran as fast as she could. Yugo then made a portal and walked though it with Adamai. Coming to the front door of the inn that they lived in before meeting their wives.

"Hey that's cheating dad." Alleea shouted coming closer. "I can't make portals that far yet."

"What about Fennora," Yugo said. "She had to run all the way here."

Fennora then tackled Alleea to the ground and gave her an evil look.

"Sorry Fennora, I thought you could keep up with me." Alleea explained.

Yugo then opened the door to the inn and saw that not only Alibert but a dark skin Iop eating a plate of food.

"Dally, what are you doing here?" Yugo asked.

"we came here to get some food on our way back to the house to get Eva and head to the Eilatrope kingdom for the tournament." Dally explained.

"Wait so Elely with you." Alleea asked entering the inn.

"I'm right here." A voice said quickly.

Fennora and Alleea then saw that a young female Iop was standing next to Percedal. She looked like Elely but had darker skin that looked like Percedal's skin.

"Wait is that you Elely?" Fennora asked.

"Who else would it be," Elely said. "I know I look a little different but it's not that mush."

Alleea and Fennora then hugged Elely with joy at seeing their friend after so long. Fennora then took a better look at Elely and saw she had new clothes too. She now wore a white tank top with the Iop symbol on the front, she also had long black pants on that had white cuff at the bottoms, like her father she didn't wear any shoes. she even had a new hair tie that that was the same color as her tank top. To her side she had Rubilax in his holder.

"Nice clothes, Elely." Fennora said.

"Thanks, my other cloths got worn out from all the fighting I did." Elely explained.

"Thanks for reminding me." Yugo said quickly.

Yugo then started digging around in his bag. Then he brought out new clothes for Fennora and Alleea.

"Here you two go." Yugo said giving the clothes to his daughters.

Alleea and Fennora then smiled and ran up to the spare bed room to change while Elely follow wanting to hear about their training. As they did so Yugo went into the kitchen to see Alibert trying to make bread. While Adamai and Percedal tried to get in contacted with Evangelyne with magic.

"So are you coming with us or not." Yugo asked helping Alibert not burn the bread again.

Alibert then put the bread down on the counter and looked at Adamai and Percedal talking at the table by the door then smiled.

"At first Yugo I thought that if I wanted you to grow up right I had to let you have you own life and I thought that mint that I couldn't be involved in it." Aliber explained. "But just because you have a life doesn't mean I can't have a place in it to."

"So does that mean you'll come with us to see the family." Yugo said weakly.

"Yes, I think it's time I see your kingdom with my own eyes." Alibert said quickly. "I need to get out of this house for a bit anyway."

Alibert then hugged Yugo and left the kitchen to talk with Adamai. Yugo then shouted to the girls to hurry up so they could head back. The next moment the girls came down in their new outfits. Fennora was wearing a yellow sleeveless shirt with a dragon on the back, she also had long purple pants on with purple shoes. her hat was purple but had yellow leafs printed on it. Alleea wore a dark green leaf dress that went to her waist, under it she had long light green pants, she wore dark green shoes that looked like Fennora's. Her hat was light green but the trim was dark green. They all left the inn and Alibert locked in up, Adamai jumped into the air and changed into a dragon. Yugo then made a portal and had every one go though. The nexzt moment everyone was one top of Adamai's back.

"Alright now that we're already let's go." Yugo shouted jumping to Adamai's head.

"Next stop Eilatrope kingdom." Adamai roared.

* * *

Seven days until the Rivals Tournament


	19. Chapter 19 Competition comes

It didn't take long for them to reach the Eilatrope kingdom. As they came closer to the ground Yugo saw that Amaila, Evangelyne, Flopin and Echo with a baby were waiting for them. Once Adamai landed Alleea portal boosted to Amalia and hugged her tightly. Fennora then jumped down and joined Alleea in hugging their mother. Yugo helped Alibert get down off of Adamai, while Percedal and Elely jumped down easily like Fennora did.

"So you gained dark skin like your father." Eva said looking at Elely.

"Yay I did; how does it look on me?" Elely asked.

Evangelyne then smiled and hugged Elely the said "It looks perfect on you my Young Iop warrior."

"You seem to have done well in get your mother food to survive on, well done." Dally said patting Flopin on the head.

"Thanks Dad." Flopin said.

After Yugo helped Alibert down, Adamai changed into his human like form and walked over to Echo and smiled at his daughter.

"Yugo, I'm so glad your back home." Amaila said looking at Yugo.

"It's good to see you too," Yugo said. "And look who came with us back to the Eilatrope kingdom."

"Amaila, it's good to see you doing well after so long." Alibert said.

"YUGO, how dare you make me worry so much." Amaila shouted. "You only sent me four letters, giving me very vague information about what was happing."

Yugo then stepped back a few feet then looked at Adamai and said "You lied to me, you said she wasn't the bad with her mood swings."

Adamai the shrugged and chuckled at how Mad Amaila was over something so small. Yugo then rubbed his head trying to think of what he could do to claim his wife down, then I hit him what he could do.

"Amaila I'm sorry I didn't write all that much but I thought you would rather hear it in person then in a letter about some of the more exciting parts." Yugo explained.

"OH I didn't think of that, so I guess you're off the hock," Amaila said smiling. "By the way it's good to see you too Alibert, or can I call you father."

Alibert then smiled and hugged Amaila tightly loving the fact he could see his daughter-in-law. They then walked into the castle, to the dining hall while the kids went to Alleea's room to chat themselves about what has happened to them.

"Oh before I Forget, two of the rulers have arrived and are in the guest room." Amaila said taking a seat at the table.

"Which ones are here already?" Yugo asked taking the chair next to Amaila.

Percedal and Evangelyne took the open chairs on Amaila's other side. While Alibert sat on the other side of Yugo, with Adamai and Echo next to him.

"The Cra queen and the Enutrof king." Amaila answered.

Yugo then smiled then asked "Do we have any teams representing from then or are they only having adults participate this time?"

"The Cra queen has Two teams with her for the junior division and ten participators' who will be entering the adult division." Amaila explained. "The Enutrof king don't have anyone at all like always."

"So the Enutrof choice to make profit rather than try to win." Eva said.

"Like that's a real surprise." Dally said.

"An Enutrof would rather make kamas then spend them any day of the week," Adamai explained. "No offence Alibert."

"Oh no offence taken Adamai," Alibert said. "I can say for a fact I would rather make kamas the easy way and bet then fight any day."

"Besides if the Enutrof enter and won then they would have to pay money to hold the next in their territory." Echo said.

They then all started to laugh out loud.

"I forgot to ask, what's your child's name is." Alibert asked after everyone claimed down a little.

"Her name is Leeris." Echo answered rocking the baby dragon.

* * *

 **In Alleea's room**

"It's great to see you again Flopin." Fennora said seating on the bed.

"I'm glad to see all you as well," Flopin responded. "And I like the new outfits."

"You don't look that bad yourself Bro." Elely complemented.

Flopin was wearing long brorwn pants and a white vest with the Cra symbol on the back, he also had a neckless but it was of a sword. Flopin also wore black shoes and had a bow strapped to his back.

"So how did everyone's training go?" Alleea asked.

They then started to tell their stories of the training they went through for the tournament. Elely told then how she gained control of Rubilax. While Alleea and Fennora talked about what they did on their way to Oma island and want happened when they were there. Flopin then told them how he had to hunt for they food he and his mother would eat for three months, he also told them how he got to see his aunt for a while as they came to the Eilatrope kingdom. He also showed them the new bow he got for completing his training.

"Looks like we all learned new tricks for the tournament." Fennora stated.

"The brotherhood of the tofu reborn will win this tournament." Elely said proudly. "And show those guys from Barkmar that we are not to be looked down on."

They all then strated to smile and continued to talk about what each one of the them leraned, until a knock came to the door. As Alleea opened the door she saw a young female Cra. The girl looked about the same age as Fennora. She had long blond hair that went to her waist. She looked like a regular Cra, but she had blue eye instead of green.

"Um sorry but could you tell me where the bathroom is." The girl said shaking.

"Yes, it's the fifth door on the right of this hallway." Alleea explained.

"Thank you." The girl shout running down the hall.

Alleea then closed the door and took a seat on the floor next to Flopin.

"She looked like a Cra," Flopin said. "But something felt off."

"Yay, she has Eilatrope blood." Alleea said.

"I have this feeling that were going to face her in the tournament." Elely said. "and I have this other feeling telling me that she's strong."

Everyone then looked at Elely and smiled.

"I know for a fact that when a Iop gets that kind of feeling they always seem to be right." Flopin said.

Another knock then came to the door and this time Alleea opened it to see her father.

Come along you four, a ship is coming into port and a ruler is on it," Yugo explained. "So we need to welcome them to the kingdom."

"ok." They all said.

They then walked out of the castle to the docks. As they did Fennora looked around and saw that Amaila, Adamai and Echo were there too, and so we're the Cra queen and Enutof king. She looked around some more and saw that the cra from earlier was beside the Cra queen with other kids. As they got closer to the docks they saw that another group of kids were standing by Amaila.

"That must be the other team representing the Eilatrope's." Alleea whispered.

"That just mean it's going to be more fun." Elely said back.

As the boat docked a horn then sounded to signal that the ruler was coming.

"Which kingdom, do you think it is?" Elely asked in a whisper.

"Who knows, I just hope it's not Barkmar." Fennora answered back in a low voice.

"I give you the king of a great kingdom." The guard shouted.

"I hate my luck right now." Fennora said quickly.

"Why?" Flopin asked.

"The king of Barkmar and the prince Barken." The guard shouted.

"That's why, Flopin." Fennora said quickly.

Everyone watched as the king of Barkmar and Barken got off the ship. Yugo then walked up to king Barkmar and shuck his hand but looked as if he was going to punch someone. The Cra queen and Enutrof king then did the same.

"I'm so glad you could come, king Barkmar." Yugo growled.

"I'm so happy to be here." King Barkmar growled back.

Amaila then walked closer and said "Please allow one of the guards to show you and your fighters to their rooms."

"Why thank you." King Barkmar said.

Three boys then came off the ship and followed the guard.

As king Barkmar walked by he whispered to Yugo "I'm going to ruin your children's lives."

"You can try, but hurt them and I'll crush you and your kingdom myself." Yugo whispered back clinching his fist.

* * *

Five days until the Rival Tournament


	20. Chapter 20 new development

"Don't worry Yugo, whatever he does we can get through it together." Amaila said putting her hand on Yugo's shoulder. "And if he starts something we'll finish it."

I know Amaila," Yugo said. "I just hate how he knows better than everyone."

"Hey dad, who are they?" asked pointing the kids next to the Cra queen then to the ones by Amaila.

"Oh right, thanks for reminding me." Yugo said quickly.

They then walked over to the Cra queen and the kids near her.

"Queen of Cra's I would like to introduce the two teams that will be representing the Eliatrope's in the junior division of the tournament." Yugo explained. "Mine and Amaila children, Alleea and Fennora, and Dally and Eva's children, Elely and Flopin."

"It's very nice to meet you." The Cra queen said.

"This is the other team representing the Eliatrope kingdom." Yugo said pointing to the other kids.

"Hello, my name is Sheon, and this is my team Phinna, Zenny, and Rickler, and we've the Iron Fist Dragons." One of the boys said. "And sorry but we have a training scheduled now."

"Oh that's right you have the training field." Amaila said quickly.

The group then left for the training field to get ready for the tournament and as one of them passed Alleea he said "We won't hold back just cause you're our princess."

"I would be insulted if you did." Alleea whispered back.

The boy then smiled and ran after his team. Evangelyne then walked closer to the Cra queen and bow, then started to look at the kids near her.

"Uh your Majesty, may I ask which one is yours?" Eva asked. "I heard from my sister that your child was entering the tournament this time."

"Then she is right, this one is my daughter." The Cra queen said bringing a female Cra forward.

"Hey I know you." Alleea said quickly see who the female Cra was.

"Yes, thanks for the help earlier." The girl said. "My name Elena."

Alleea then smiled and held her hand out then said "Well Elena I hope to see you in the tournament where we'll have a good fight."

"Like wise, Eilatrope Princess." Elena said shaking Alleea hand.

"Alleea is fine." Alleea stated.

"Alright Alleea," Elena corrected. "Oh let me introduce the rest of my team to you."

Elena then turned towards the rest of the kids behind her.

"This are my teammates and my best friends; Alex, Airrul, and Kou," Elena explained. "We're the Silver Arrow team."

"Nice to meet you all, and welcome to the Eliatrope Kingdom." Fennora said bowing a little.

Elely looked at the team and saw that two of them Cra's one was a Iop, and one of them was a Xelor. Flopin then walked up to the other team and held out his hand out to shake hands with one of the boys hoping to make another friend that was a boy. The boy in front than walked away with the other boys.

"Don't take it personal, one of the kids said. "That's Oren, he wanted to be the only team to represent the Cra's but my team sighed up first and refused to quit."

"You right about that Airrul, he also thinks fight like this should be between strong men." Another said.

"Great another guy thinking girls can't fight." Elely growled.

"So if you guys fight him, could you knock him off his high horse and give him some sense." One of them said.

"No problem, um, I'm sorry I don't know your name." Fennora said.

"It's alright, the names Kou, and as you can see I'm a Iop." Kou answered.

"Well it was nice meeting you all." Elena said shaking Flopins hand. "Don't take it to hard Oren does that to everyone he meets."

"Like wise, have a nice stay in kingdom." Alleea shout as their new friends left for the castle.

Alleea then saw that Flopin was staring at the Cra princess as she left, then smiled evilly.

"Looks like someone got a crush on the Cra princess." Alleea said while trying not to laugh.

Flopin then blushed and said "Do not, she just looked nice and I was think of how good the tournament will be."

They then started tease Flopin for falling love the first moment he meets the Princess of Cra's. Percedal then smiled from ear to ear to hear that his son had a crush on someone. Evangelyne then sighed see that it was in the DNA for them to fall in love at first sight.

"I don't think you two can say anything because I fell in love with your mother the first time I met her and she was a princess of the Sadida kingdom." Yugo explained.

Alleea and Fennora then stopped knowing they couldn't tease Flopin because their own parents were like that. Elely on the other hand being Flopin's sister didn't stop teasing Flopin. They then left the docks for the castle to find Adamai outside the door talking with a guard.

"Is something wrong Ad?" Yugo asked walking up to Adamai.

"The Barkmar king is complaining about the room and how his team is being treated." Adamai explained.

Yugo sighed then said "That's his own fault for coming here early, we don't have the rooms ready yet and I'm not giving them another room."

"You heard him, tell them too bad, plus when they held the last one they treated us worse." Adamai said.

The guard then left to deliver the message to the king of Barkmar. Once the guard was gone Yugo fired a wakfu beam into the air.

"Still mad?" Adamai asked.

"Oh big time," Yugo said. "But I have things to be happy about, like Dad come to the kingdom and see us."

"You got that right." Adamai agreed. "Ailbert's a big help with the Leeris."

"Thanks again for taking him in, we didn't have a room left for him with all the rulers, and their representatives." Yugo explained.

"It's fine, oh I better get home before Echo worries about me." Adamai said walking away.

"See you later bro." Yugo shouted.

They then walked into the castle to the dining hall to see the Cra queen and Enutrof king seating at the table, with Elena eating a salad. When Elena saw them she waved at them causing Flopin to blush a little and the girls to giggle. Yugo and Amaila then sat at the table, While Precedal and Evangelyne turned in for the night. Alleea, Fennora, and Elely took the seats that made it so Flopin would have to seat next to Elena.

"Your name is Flopin correct." Elena said smiling.

"Y…. you would b.… be correct Princess." Flopin stuttered.

"You can just call me Elena." Elena said quickly. "And I have to say that the bow over your shoulder is nice."

"Uh, why thank you Elena." Flopin said turning a little more red. "It was given to me for completing my train with my mother."

"That's so cool." Elena said.

"Come along Elena we should get some sleep or you'll be to sleepy for training yourself." The Cra queen said getting up from the table.

Elena then got up from the table and followed her mother out of the dining hall. The Enutrof king soon left as well with a bigger stomach.

"I think we all should head to bed as well." Yugo suggested.

Yugo then hugged his daughters and left the dining room, Amaila soon did the same but looked a looked a little angry.

"So how did you like the princess bro?" elely asked.

"I thought I told you to keep your mouth shut Elely." Flopin said back.

The girls than began to laugh out loud seeing Flopin turn red as a tomato. Flopin then had to admit it, he had a crush on the Cra princess Elena.

* * *

Two days until the Rivals Tournament


	21. Chapter 21 The Rulers Meet

After the girls were done laughing at Flopin they turned in for the night like everyone else. Alleea, Fennora, and Elely all slept in Alleea's room while Flopin slept in Fennora's room so long as he didn't mess with anything. The morning came quickly with Yugo having to wake his daughters up to go greet the rest of the rulers coming. The girls changed into their new clothes ready to see their competition in the tournament. Barkmar, Cra, and Enutrof rulers were at the docks already with their representatives waiting to see the other teams and rulers. When they got there, the King of Barkmar became angry at the fact that there were two teams representing Eilatropes. A horn than sounded to signal the arrival of the rulers.

"Introducing the fighter of fighters the Iop king." The guard shout proudly.

The next moment the Iop king came off the boat caring his two Shushu's like always. The guard then announced the rest of the rulers; Xelor king, Pandawa Queen, Sadida king and queen, Ecaflip king, Osamodas Queen, and the Eniripsa queen. The Guard then handed Yugo a scroll, as he read it he announced that the other rules wouldn't be able to attended because of problems that required their attention. Another ship then docked and a guard than announced the arrival of the three kingdom rulers that might join the tournament. The kingdom of Sufokia with its ruler Adale, the Frigost kingdom and its ruler Count Harbourg, and the kingdom of Bonta with is ambassador Bakara. This three kingdom have not deiced to join the other kingdoms or try to abolish the tournament all together.

"Miss Bakara it's an honor to meet you." Yugo said bowing. "Master Joris has told me a lot about you."

"I hope he told you about my good side." Bakara said.

Yugo then chuckled and said. "Your view of a good side might differ from his."

Bakara then chuckled a little then said "I think you and I will be good friends, I hope to see some good fights as well."

"Don't worry you will, and maybe next time you can have some representatives fight for you too." Yugo explained.

"We will see young King." Bakara said changing her tone of voice.

Yugo then gulped hoping he didn't ruin the chance to make another kingdom their friend. Amaila then walked over and bowed to Bakara and introduced herself. As they talked Yugo went over to Count Harebourg and introduced himself and welcomed him to the Eilatrope kingdom.

"I hope you don't bore me king Yugo." Count Harebourg said looking around.

As he did Yugo could have sworn he saw anger in Harbourg eyes as he looked at Alleea and Fennora. Yugo throw the feeling away for he had more pressing matters to attained and walked over to Adale to welcome him as well.

"It's good to see you again little boy." Adale said as Yugo came closer. "Though I guess calling you little boy is wrong for now you are taller and a king as well."

"I hope we can put the past behind King Adale and try to make peace between our kingdoms." Yugo said holding out his hand.

"Will see Eilatrope king, we will see." Adale said walking past over to where Harebourg was.

Yugo clinched his fist in annoys then breathed deeply knowing that anger will make thing worse. Yugo saw that Amaila was done talking to Bakara and had left for the castle.

Yugo then clapped his hands together than shouted "Now that all the rulers are here let's go to the castle to discuss a few things while the participates get ready for the tournament tomorrow."

The rulers followed Yugo to the dining hall while the guards showed all the participates to their rooms so they could get ready for the big day. As the rulers got to the dining hall each took a seat at the table.

"Ok before we get stared does anyone have complaints so far, and King Barkmar don't say a word I know what you'll say." Yugo said quickly. "You've been complaining the whole time you were here."

I have no complains, the sigh-up went smoothly and the kids loved how they didn't have to fight their friends to become representatives in the final round." The Pandawa Queen explained.

"I'm guessing it went the same way for everyone else as well." Yugo asked.

Everyone but king Barkmar, harebourg, Adale, and Bakara nodded in agreement than the Xelor king raised him hand.

"What is it Xelor king?" Yugo asked.

"There was an issue with the time frame." The Xelor king said. "And I know that's weird for me to say, but I think we gave them a little too much time."

"Your right, that's surprising for you to say, but I agree a little." The Enutrof king agreed.

"Hey before we start acting like we'll have another team tournament we need to see how this one goes." Osamodas queen said.

"Your right Osamodas queen." The Barkmar king said. "I for one can't wait to see my team succeed and win the tournament again."

The other rulers who know Barkmar started to get a twitch telling them to hurt the Barkmar king, badly.

"Can I have the team papers from everyone," Yugo said trying to stay calm. "So I can decide how they fight."

The rulers with teams then pasted the papers to Yugo. As Yugo looked though the papers he saw that there were only fourteen teams in the junior division.

"Ok this will be easier than I thought." Yugo claimed.

"How so?" Count Harebourg asked.

"Well with an even number of teams, we don't have to make one team quit." Yugo explained.

"So does that main we can do the same thing like last time?" The Iop king asked.

"No I think we should pick the oppontinets at random for the kids this time," Yugo suggested. "This way it's more fun."

All of them but Harebourg, Bakara, and Adale nodded their heads in agreement. Yugo than wrote the team names done with the kingdom them represent on slips of paper and placed them in a jar.

"Ok we'll do the drawing for the matches tomorrow for the junior division," Yugo stated. "Now let's discuss the Adult division."

As Yugo said that everyone with participates accept Barkmar brought out packs of papers. Yugo then sighed and the papers passed to him. He then counted the papers to see how many entered this year.

"So one hundred and eighty-four this year." Yugo said.

"How about dividing them into eight groups and have two winners from each take part in a semifinal round." Armand suggested.

"I have to agree with the Sadida king, this might be the only way to have their fights without taking too long." The Cra queen said.

"That idea is the only one that work probably." The Xelor king said.

"Ok the ideas fine but where and when will it be held," the Iop king said. "The junior division is going to take a while and the last time we held the tournament it took us almost a year to finish the tournament because there were to many participates."

"We have no choice," Yugo said quickly. "will have to hold the Adult semi round the same time the junior division starts."

The room then wait quiet.

"How is that going to work?" Adale asked.

"Look we can half of us watch the fight for the junior division and the other half watch the adult division," Yugo explained. "Then the sixteen adults can fight in the colosseum next time."

"I still don't get how that's going to work." Ecaflip king said.

"It will work because tomorrow the junior division starts and we should be able to hold two match with the teams, then the next day have a pair of adult's fight, and thus we repeat this until only to adult and two team remain." Yugo explained.

"I'm still a little skeptical but that idea might be the only one that will work." The Pandawa queen said.

Everyone then nodded in agreement with the idea.

"Alright now that that's been taken care of another question arises," The Osamodas queen said. "Who's going to watch which division?"

Yugo stud up and said "Count Harebourg, Miss Bakara, Adale you can watch which ever division you wish, but I have a good idea of who should watch which division for now."

The rest of the rulers looked at Yugo hoping they could watch the division the wanted too.

"Iop king you have the most adults in the tournament so can you watch the adult division. Yugo said.

The Iop king then smiled and nodded his haed.

"Pandawa Queen, Xelor King, Enutrof king, Eniripsa Queen, and Ecaflip king will you watch the adults as well?" Yugo asked.

"Why them Eilatrope king?" Adale asked quickly.

"the Xelor and Enutrof the no teams representing them and the Eniripsa will be need there more then with the kids." Yugo explained.

The xelor king, Enutrof king, and Eniripsa queen nodded in agreement knowing Yugo was right. It also helped that two of them wanted to watch those fights.

"What of the Pandwa queen and the Ecaflip king?" Count Harebourg questioned.

"I need the Ecaflip king to keep his people in line so they don't cheat like last time." Yugo explained.

The Ecaflip king grinned awkwardly and nodded his head than said "Yay sorry about that Eilatrope king, and Pandawa queen, I'll make sure no one gets poisoned this time."

"I guess you want me to watch so that no one cheats at the bets and scams someone else with merchandise" the Pandawa queen said.

Yugo then nodded in agreement than said "My brother Adamai will also be there to keep the other dragons in line."

"Where is the Dragon king anyway?" Bakara asked. "I was hoping to meet him as well."

The rulers than heard a loud noise al around them then heard a roar that sound like some creature in pain.

"That would be Adamai beating a dragon done for trying something," Yugo explained. "Some of the dragons think that the rule about their dragon form should be change so that they fight in their dragon all the time."

The rulers then sighed knowing that this topic was one they had to debate about very threaly because the Iop thought It would be more fun and didn't want his people's strength to be looked down on, but Yugo explained that the dragons true form would just be a big target and a Iop could easily beat them in that form. So they tested it with the weakest adult Iop male they could find against five dragons in their adult years, and the Iop won the fight in 20 minutes. So the rule was made so that the Iop's could have more fun and the dragons had to learn control.

"So the rest of us will watch the Junior division?" Sadadi king asked.

"Yes, does anyone have disagreement with this?" Yugo asked.

When no one said anything Yugo stud up, Adale raised his hand and said "You said I could watch any division, do you mind if I watch the adult division."

"Not at all king of Sufokia." Yugo said back.

"If his going to watch the adult's 1st round than I'll watch the kids." Count Harbourg said.

"I think I will join you then Count Harebourg in watching the kids." Bakara said quickly.

Alright then, it's been decided," The iop king shouted. "Count Harebourg and Bakara watch the kids and Adale will watch the adults."

"Alright meeting adjourned." Yugo shouted. "I hope we all have a blast watching the matches."

* * *

Rivals Tournament Stars tomorrow morning


	22. Chapter 22 First Match

Once the meeting was over Yugo walked down the hall to his bed room until he heard a voice in the distance yelling at him, Yugo turned around and saw Bakara coming towards him.

"What's up miss Bakara?" Yugo asked as Bakara came closer.

I hope I'm not in the wrong but did I do something to the Eilatrope queen, she seemed mad about something as we talked." Bakara explained.

"Oh no she's not mad at you," Yugo said. "She's mad at me and Aurora because I haven't been able to spend that much time with her and her sister-in-law keeps teasing her about her weight."

"So I guess that the late night meeting will not be to her liking and she has grown more irritated." Bakara said.

"You got that right so on that note, I'm going to see her so she erupts next time you meet." Yugo said walking away. "Oh buy the way I hope I didn't insult you, usually I have my action speak rather them my words."

"Well they do say most action speak truth while word can be lies." Bakara said back.

"Looks like we have more in common than I thought." Yugo said walking away and out of site.

"Yes and from what I heard from Joures your action always say you would rather make friends than enemies." Bakara thought to herself. "You don't let emotion's or feeling completely guide your action or judgment, maybe Bonta will join the tournament next time."

Once Yugo got to his bedroom he found a frosted Sadida curled up in a ball pouting on the bed.

Well if it isn't the Eilatrope who cares more for guest and fights than his wife and unborn children." Amaila shouted as Yugo closed the door.

"You know that's not true Amaila, I care about you, Alleea, Fennora, and our unborn children." Yugo said placing his hand Amaila's stomach. "I love you guys more than anything in the world."

"You got a funny way of showing it." Amaila complained.

Yugo chuckled then said "Well that's how I've always been, but it's seem to me that my wife wants proof I still love her."

Yugo then kissed Amlia on the check, Amaila then smiled and kissed Yugo on the lips.

"So how'd it go talking to your sister?" Yugo asked.

As he asked, Amaila grew angry, just like the night before at dinner.

"Not good I'm guessing." Yugo said trying to hold Amila.

Amaila then got up quickly and started walking around the room while saying "I can't believe she made another joke about my weight increasing, even though I told her I was pregnant."

"I know you never got along with Aurora, but she is your sister," Yugo explained. "I'm sure if you spent some time together alone you'll get along."

Yugo than kissed Amaila on the lips once more and got her to lay on the bed. Yugo than held Amaila as she drifted off to sleep grinning. Yugo then smiled as well and turned the light out, to sleep next to his loving wife. They woke up early to get ready to see their kids fight in the tournament for the kingdom. Yugo woke up his daughters and told them where to go for the tournament, he then left the castile to see the other rulers waiting.

"Adamai will be taking those watching the adults to the island." Yugo shouted.

As Yugo said that Adamai came out and transformed into his dragon form. He then allowed the rules that were coming with him to get onto his back. Echo used Yugo's portal to get onto Adamai's back so that the baby wouldn't wake up. Once they were all on, Adamai flew off to the island all that the adults were heading to for the 1st round. As Yugo watched Adamai fly off, Alleea, Fennora, Flopin, and Elely ran past towards the colosseum.

"We're going to be late." Fennora shouted.

"Elely I blame you," Alleea shouted. "You should have woken up sooner."

"You two took forever to get ready." Shouted back.

"Will you all just drop it we need to move it or we'll be late for sure!" Flopin yelled running faster.

Yugo than put his hand out and made a portal, the rulers still there walked through the portal. Once Yugo walked through he saw that Alibert, Amaila, Evangelyne, and Percedal were already in the royal box. He also saw Aurora made it in time, but she looked saddened by something and kept looking at Amaila.

"I thought the royal box was for royalty, not commoners." King Barkmar said taking a seat at the far end to one side.

"Amaila is my wife, Ailbert is me additive father, Aurora is Armand wife so they count as royalty while Eva, and Dally have both protected royal people most of their lives so they are fine," Yugo explained. "And last time I checked this was not your kingdom, so who seats in the royal box is not your call."

Yugo took a seat as well in the middle of the room. Harebourg then sat next to king Bakmar, with Armand sitting on the other side of the room. The Osamodas queen sat down in the chair on the other side of Count Harebourg while Bakara took the seat in between her and Yugo. The Cra queen took the seat next on Yugo's other side leaving an open seat in between her and Armand. Yugo then gave the guard the signal and they blow the horns, as they did fifty-six of kids came out. The kids then got into their groups of four and looked towards the royal box. Yugo then got up and took the jar from the guard, then walked to the edge of the box.

"Welcome everyone near and far to the Rivals Tournament," Yugo yelled. "I hope you're ready for a great show."

The crowed then started to cheer with joy.

"Alright let's get this started." Yugo yelled putting his hand into the jar. "The first team to fight is the Dark Ring team representing the Osamodas kingdom."

The Osamodas queen then stud up and joined Yugo near the edge with a piece of paper while the crowd cheered even louder.

"The team they will be facing is the Vine Riders of the Sadida kingdom." Yugo yelled holding another slip of paper.

The kids not on those teams than started to leave the arena for their waiting rooms to watch the fights. As they did so Armand got up and joined Yugo and the Osamodas queen standing.

"Alright, the teams that wins the first three wins the match and goes onto the next round of the tournament." Yugo shouted. "So both teams send out your first fighters."

The next moment one child from each team came out and stud in the center of the arena. One of the children was a female Iop, she had the same hair as Elely but looked about two years older and she didn't have a tan. The other one was a huppermage male. He had blue eyes and pointy ears, but struck out to Yugo was his hair that was black with a few stances of blond hair.

"The Iop is on my team," the Osamodas Queen said. "Her name is Len."

"The Huppermage is part of my team, and he is named Rio." Armand said.

"Alright Then let the first match of the Junior division of the Rivals Tournament begin." Yugo yelled.

* * *

Junior Division: Fourteen teams remain


	23. Chapter 23 The fight begains

The crowd cheered louder as the fighters clashed. The Iop throw punch after punch trying to hit Rio in the face, Rio however blocked ever punch easily.

"I thought Iop's were strong," Rio said sending Len Flying backwards with a kick. "But this is just disappointing."

Len got up and charged at Rio even angrier than before. Rio then clinched his fist and it started to glow, Rio then punched Len in the gut sending her into a wall. As Len fell from the wall she blacked out. Yugo than had one of the guards on standby take her to the healing center.

"O.k. that's one point for the Vine Riders," Yugo shouted. "Next fighters please come forward."

As Yugo said that the Huppermage left the arena floor while two new fighters came out. One was another Iop and the other was a Sadida, both of them were males.

"That Iop is of my team as well." Osamodas Queen said. "Good luck Max."

"The Sadida is obviously on my team and is Semon." Armand said.

Yugo then snapped and the Sadida immediately summoned vines while the Iop took out a long sword. Max chopped the vines as they came at him. The Sadida started to panic as Max's took a step towards him and summoned more vines while backing up a few steps. Max than jumped and slammed the sword down, the next moment the sword fused with his arm.

"Wow, that's not something you see every day." Harebourg said.

"No you do not." Bakara agreed.

"Ha, wait till you see my team fight, then you'll really be impressed." Barkmar king stated.

"Guards increase the barriers power I don't want even a crack to appear." Yugo shouted to the guard close by.

The guard than ran out of the royal box to tell the barrier keepers what to do, the next moment a second layer was put up. Semon than summon more vines and attacked Max. Max took one step and appeared right behind Semon with the vines falling to piece as if cut by a sharp blade. Max then held his sword arm to Semon neck and smiled.

"Do you wish to continue?" Max asked.

"No, I give up." Semon stated looking down.

"Good choice." Max replied.

The crowd than started clap as the two kids returned to their sides.

Yugo coughed then said "One point to Dark Ring now with the score even let the next fighters co9me out to have a chance to break the tie."

Two new fighters took the arena floor, one of them was a female Ecaflip, and the other was a female Eilatrope. The Ecaflip had snow white fur, she wore a black shorts and a red tank top. On her ankles were metal bracelets that Alleea got an odd vide from. She also had what looked like a staff on her back. The Eilatrope was wearing a pink skirt with a red shirt. She didn't have shoes on and her hat was a dark blue color. She looked to be wearing shorts under her skirt the same color as her hat.

"What can you tell us about this two?" Yugo asked Armand and Osamodas queen.

"The Eilatrope with me, and goes by the name Kate." Armand explained. "From what I've heard she was going to be on another team at first but couldn't."

"The Ecaflip's name is Kai and she'll give that Eilatrope a run for her money, no offence Eilatrope king." The Osamodas queen stated.

"None taken." Yugo said quickly clapping his hands together.

The two then started to fight with Kate forming portal after portal dodging every attack Kai throw. Kai then grow angry and took her staff out, then took the bracelets she had on off.

"Looks like she has gotten mad." the Osamodas queen said.

"That doesn't sound like a good thing." Bakara said.

"Well depends," The Osamodas queen said. "We might want some guards ready to stop her just in case."

Yugo and Armand then started to look worried. Kai than took the bracelets and dropped then on tom the ground, the bracelets made small craters in the floor. Kai then smiled and ran at Kate with incredible speed. Kate than felt Kai's staff connect with her rib cage, breaking a few bones and sending her flying into the wall behind her. As Kate fell to the ground Kai felt pain in her chest. Kai looked down and saw her tank top was bruned alittle.

"She was able to fire a beam to close, she's not half bad." Kai complimented.

Kai then saw that Kate was getting up.

"Looks like it won't be as easy as you thought it would." Kate whimpered. "Bowmeow."

"I'm not a bowmeow," Kai shouted getting to her feet. "I'm a Ecaflip."

The two then charged at each other at high speed. Kai dropped her staff and clenched her fists tightly, While Kate portal boosted into Kai's face. They throw punch after punch, kick after kick dropping their guards completely, taking every hit and trying to give back more, the crowd cheered louder and louder as it went on. The two than clenched their fist ever tighter and throw punches as hard as they could muster, hitting each other in the face causing them both to stumble. As they fell over Kai heard a voice.

"Don't give up Kai." someone shouted.

Kai slammed her foot down allowing her to stay standing while Kate hit the ground falling unconscious. Kai then raised a fist into the air weakly breathing heavily.

"Their you have it another point for the Dark Ring team." Yugo shouted.

Kai picked Kate up off the ground and tried to carry her back to her team. When half way a boy walked in front of her and took Kate the rest of the way, Kai was still weak so she was unable to tell who took Kate from her.

"Thank you for showing her respect and fight her seriously." the boy said.

Kai's vision than started to clear up a little and she saw it was Semon who took Kate back. Kai than smiled and walked back to her own team. As she sat down Kai felt a pat on the back.

"I knew you could do it." a girl said walking passed and in to the arena.

As she walked out another child came out from the other side.

"Looks like the fighters are ready to get this show on the road." Yugo said.

One of the kids was a male Sadida while the other was a female Osamodas.

"That Sadida is from my team," Armand said. "He goes by the name Airon."

"The Osamodas is from my team of course and she happens to be my daughter." The Osamodas queen said.

"She's your daughter," Armand said quickly. "But I thought you didn't have any more children."

"Oh she's not mine by blood," the Osamodas queen explained. "After you married my first daughter Aurora I deiced to adopt another."

"So what's her name then?" Yugo asked.

"Her name is Mishell." The Osamodas queen answered.

"Well this will be an interesting fight to watch," Count Harbourg said. "I wonder how the adoptive child of the Osamodas queen fights."

"That's for sure," the Cra queen said. "I thought the Eilatrope, Barkmar and myself were the only ones with our own kids entering the tournament."

"Well without further ado, begin." Yugo shouted.

The two immediately charged at each other throwing strong punches. Mishell grabbed Airon by the arm and throw him into the air above her than gave him a flying kick sending him into a wall.

"Ok I'll admit it, your not half bad but you won't beat me that easily." Airon said summoning giant vines.

"You should really try learning from others, because that won't work on me." Mishell shouted dodging all the vines and punching Airon in the gut.

Airon having landed on his feet punched the ground and the next moment a hand made of vines appeared out of the ground. the hand then tried to hit Mishell but she dodged it in time.

"OK guess I better end this now before you get to confident." Mishell said putting the mask on top of her head over her face.

Mishell then ran full speed at Airon with her fist clenched tight as possible.

"No matter what you do, you won't win." Airon stated having the vines circle him to make a vine dome.

Mishell than slammed her foot down right in front of the vine dome cracking the floor a little. then she punched the dome as hard as she could, causing a shockwave inside it. As the dome fell to pieces everyone saw Airon out cold on the floor, while Mishell held her left arm in pain.

"This match is over, the point goes to the Dark Ring, giving them a total of three wins," Yugo shouted. "meaning their going to the next round."

"The crowed then roared with cheers for the kids as they were taken to the healing center to rest. Armand than shuck Queen Osamodas hand for her victory.

"Don't think the Sadida's are out of the tournament yet, we still have one more team." Armand said taking his seat.

"Don't worry I don't plan on counting the tofu before they hatch." Osamodas queen said taking a seat as well. "But don't think my other team won't fight just as grand."

"Doesn't matter my team will still win." King Barkmar said with a grinning

"Before you all fight among yourselves I would like to see the next fight." Bakara said.

* * *

Thirteen teams remaining

First match: Vine Riders vs. Dark Ring - Winner Dark Ring


	24. Chapter 24 Surprise outcome

"Alright let's see who's going to be fighting next." Yugo shouted holding the jar in front of the Osamodas queen. "Will you do the honors."

"It would be my pleasure, Eilatrope king." The Osamodas queen said putting her hand in the jar.

She then pulled out two slips of paper and handed them to Yugo.

"The match will between the Silver arrow team representing the Cra's and the Beast Warriors team representing the Osamodas." Yugo yelled over the crowd.

"And I just got comfy too." The Osamodas queen said getting back up.

"Looks like you'll have to wait a bit longer to get comfy and watch the fights." The Cra queen said standing next to Yugo.

"First fighter's pleas take the stage." Yugo shouted as the Osamodas stud next to him.

Two kids then entered the arena. Both of them were Cra's, one male the other female.

"The boy is of my team; his name is Felon." The Osamodas queen said.

"And the girl is from mine," the Cra queen said. "Her name Alex."

Both of them had cloaks on so you couldn't see want they had on or caring. One of them had a bow on their back and long hair in a bread that went to the ground. The other had short hair with a bread on one side and goggles on. Yugo then snapped his fingers and the fight started. The one with the bow on their back throw their cloak to show they were a girl. She had black shorts and a green tank top on with green boats. Alex took her bow off her back and fired a few arrows at Felon. Felon dodge the arrows then removed his cloak to reveal two swords on his kips and a crossbow in his other hand. He had long brown pants and a sleeveless white shirt on, as well as a red scarf around his neck.

"You're not that bad," Felon. Said. "You fired quickly so that I couldn't fire back."

"You're not bad yourself being able to dodge all my arrows." Alex complimented.

"Let's give this people a show." Felon shouted running at Alex taking a sword out.

"You're on." Alex shouted back taking aim.

Alex then fired four arrows then moved back taking aim once more. Felon dodged to of the arrows then blocked the other two with the edge of his sword. Alex smiled and started storing energy in the next arrow as felon came closer. Felon than placed his crossbow behind him and took out the other sword. Alex fired the powerful arrow and ran after it. Felon tightened his grip on his swords and blocked the arrow sending it into the air. One of his swords chattered into pieces, then Felon looked down to see Alex ready to fire another arrow at point black range. Felon then smiled and let his sword go allowing it to fall to the ground.

"An arrow at this range is a lot faster than a sword or me grabbing my crossbow," Felon explained. "I give up."

"Alright the first point goes to the Silver Arrow team." Yugo yelled.

The audience clapped as the fighters left the arena and the next fighters entered ready to fight. One of the kids was a male Osamodas, while the other was a male Xelor. The Osamodas was wearing long white pants and white gantlets, he wore no shoes or shirt, but had a neckless on. The Xelor was wearing a long green jacket with a hood. He removed his hood to reveal his black hair, he had a pair of goggles on, so you couldn't see his eye's that well.

"The Osamodas name is Zen." The Osamodas queen said quickly.

"Airrl is the Xelor's name," The Cra queen said. "And Eilatrope king you should know, he has a tendisusy to stop time but can't control it well and I don't think the barrier will protect the crowed from its affect."

Yugo smiled then said "Don't worry I planned for that as well."

Yugo then snapped once more and the fighters began. Zen took out a small hammer from his pocket, a second later it became bigger. Airrl then bought out a sword that looked like a clock hand. The two clashed blow for blow neither of them gaining any ground. Zen slammed his hammer to the ground cracking the stadium ground and sending Airrl into the sky. Zen then jumped up and got ready to hit Airrl to the ground. Airrl then clapped his hand together, at that moment Yugo felt a familiar sensation and formed a wakfu dome around the royal box. Airrl then made a hand sign, the next moment Zen stopped in midair right behind Airrl ready to hit him with the crowd frozen as well.

"I did it." Airrl shouted. "I froze time."

"You did well Airrl, but you need to end the fight quickly or we'll be forced to break the spell ourselves." The Cra queen shouted.

Airrl then looked around and saw that the royal box was covered by a bluish dome. Airrl then started to mov his hand s to turnaround but Zen started to move slowly. Airrl then moved his hands back and Zen stopped again. The Cra queen saw that Airrl was shaking now and sighed.

"Eilatrope king, he can't control it." The Cra queen explained. "Hi can't move without un frizzing time."

"Well is was a good fight and not many young Xelors can stop time to this extent." The Osamodas Queen.

"His right, Yugo how far is the spelling going." Armand asked.

"It's going close to the docks but is shirking." Yugo answered. "It seem Adamai can feel the spells presents and is hoping I do something about it soon."

"I think we should do something about this." Bakara said.

"Eilatrope king could you?" The Cra queen asked.

"No problem." Yugo said closing his eyes and concentrating

Yugo then started to hover in place, when he opened his eyes they glowed blue. The next moment Yugo clinched his fist and the time spell was destroyed. Zen Hit Airrl sending him to the ground hard and making him go unconscious.

"The point goes to the beast warriors." Yugo shouted.

The guards then picked Airrl up and took him away to the healing center while the crowd cheered for more. Zen walked back to his team to receive a hug from another Osamodas. The boy released Zen and walked out to the arena to stand in front of a Cra female.

"Cra queen isn't that your daughter." Armand asked.

"Yes it is," The Cra queen answered. "Good luck Elena, mama loves you."

Elena face went red from embarrassment as she heard her mother yell to her.

"It must be nice to be a princess." The boy said. "Everything handed to you, and never having to work for any of it."

Elena then gave the boy an angry look and took her bow out. At first it seemed small but changed size just like Evangelyne bow.

"Your child looks angry, your majesty." Eva said looking worried.

"Looks like Ren might have said something." The Osamoda queen said. "He was never fond of royalty."

"Well let's see how this goes than." Yugo said clapping.

Elena fired three arrows and ran to the side. Ren dodged the arrows and ran after Elena. Elena fired two arrows at the ground then a third to cause an explosion for cover. Ren ran into the dust cloud taking a pair of rings out of his pocket. The dust cloud then flew away to reveal Ren had punched the ground to clear the dust. When he got off the ground he had Shushu gantlets on.

"You may have had it easy before but, I won't go easy on you." Ren shouted running at Elena.

Elena shrunk her bow down and placed it on her holder. She then took a deep breath. As Ren punched her she grabbed his fist before it connected. Elena then punched Ren in the face, without letting go of his fist. Ren than tried to punch Elena with his other hand, but Elena blocked it as well and held it in place. Elena than gave Ren a strong kick to the gut sending him into the wall. Elena walked over to him and grabbed hold of his shirt collar.

"Listen here you idiotic Osamoda I didn't gain a place in the tournament just because I was a princess." Elena explained. "I earned it by proving I could take care of myself in a fight and beating the other person they were considering for their team."

Elena released Ren and started to walk away.

Like hell I'll believe that." Ren shouted getting up.

"Believe what you want, but my title as the Cra princess has nothing to do with this fight." Elena said turning around.

Ren ran at Elena ready to hit her with everything he had left. Elena dodged his punch and raised her foot into the air, then slammed it down hard right on top of Ren, slamming him into the ground making him black out. Elena than dragged Ren's unconscious body to his team.

"You should really teach this boy some manners." Elena stated handing over to Zen.

"I'll do that," Zen said taking Ren. "I'm sorry for his attitude."

Elena walked back to her team as the crowd clapped for her win.

"Another point to Silver Arrow." Yugo shout quickly. "Next team members please step forward."

As Elena took a seat, Kou past her pointing to the corner of the room. When Elena looked over she saw Flopin.

"Shouldn't you be with your team Flopin?" Elena said slowly getting up.

"I wanted to make sure you were ok." Flopin said walking over.

"Why's that, because I'm the Cra princess." Elena said sadly.

"Alright let the next fight begin." Yugo shouted.

The two Iops then clashed fists, punching as if there was no tomorrow.

"No I came to check on you because you know," Flopin explained. "We're friends."

"Friends." Elena said surprised.

"Yay we're friends, right." Flopin said weakly. "I'm sure Alleea, Fennora, and Elely feel the same way."

Elena sat still in silence hearing the crowed cheer as the Iop kids fought for their teams.

Flopin thank you for coming over." Elena said getting up.

Flopin smiled as Elena came closer, then she did something that caught him off guard. Elena hugged Flopin tightly and softly cried a little.

"I was never good at making friends, so have you guys call me a friend is nice." Elena said letting Flopin go. "Thank you greatly."

"Hey Elena come over here and watch the fight, Kou's doing well so far." Alex said.

"Ok," Elena said quickly. "Flopin I hope to see you and your team in the next round."

"Got it, Elena." Flopin said trying not to smile.

Flopin than left the room smiling from ear to ear while Elena went over to watch the fight. Kou gave the other Iop a kick to the ribs and got him to let her go. Elena saw that Kou was breathing heavy while the other seemed fine.

"Hey Jin, end this fight already." Zen yelled.

Oh, shut up, you lost your fight." Jin said back. "So you've got no room to talk."

"Jin you are to show other respect when you fight them." The Osamodas queen yelled. "Or you will regret it."

Jin's smile then faded from his face at the moment. Kou tried to punch Jin in the face, but he dodged and flipped Kou onto her back. Jin then held Kou down on the ground.

"Looks like this is it." Jin explained looking Kou in the eyes.

I guess so," Kou shouted. "It's your win I give up."

"Sorry but it's not over till one of us is out cold." Jin said ready to punch Kou in the face.

A hand than stopped Jin from hitting Kou. Jin turned his head ad suspecting to see one of Kou's teammates or the Cra queen, but it was the Osamodas Queen who stopped him.

Get off of her now." The Osamodas queen growled.

"Yes your majesty." Jin unwilling said.

JIn got off of Kou and walked over to the queen. Kou got off the ground, then walked back to her team scared and saddened at her fight.

"The point for the fourth match goes to the Beast Warriors." Yugo shouted. "With this another match will be held between two winners, Osamoda and Cra chose your fighters."

"I'll have my dau… Elena fight for her team." The Cra queen said.

Yugo looked over and saw that the Cra queen looked sad about something.

"and I'll have Zen fight for mine." The Oasmodas queen shouted quickly.

"What, why not me." Jin complained.

"Because it seems to me that you and Ren believe you can let your personal problems effect your fighting." The Osamodas queen explained. "You almost went too far and if you did that to the child of a ruler, it could have dire reaper cations."

"She's right, the kingdoms have had good relationships for a while thanks to this tournament, but you and Ren could change that very quickly." Zen stated. "You and Ren need to stop acting like you won't be punished for thing."

Zen walked to the center to meet Elena while Jin walked back to his teammate with the Osamodas queen following.

"Alright let the tie breaking match begin." Yugo yelled.

* * *

Thirteen teams remaining

First match: Vine Riders vs. Dark Ring - Winner Dark Ring

Second match: Silver Arrow vs. Beast Warrior - Tie breaking match needed: Elena vs. Zen


	25. Chapter 25 The final outcome

Elena took her bow out and rapidly fired arrows at Zen. Zen kept dodging arrow after arrow trying to get closer. Elena then made a smoke screen from her fire and ice arrows. Zen Slammed his hammer down trying to disperse the fog, but it didn't work out. Zen closed his eyes and tried to feel for Elena footsteps to know where she was or going. When he felt a vibration he ran towards it's direction ready to see Elena. Zen swung his hammer down expecting to see Elena, but she was nowhere in sight. Zen grew angry and started spinning his hammer above himself. The fog than started to get sucked into the sky to reveal Elena gathering energy in an arrow. Zen then ran at her with full speed ready to hit her arrow away and beat her. Elena smiled and aimed the arrow upward, Elena fired the powerful arrow then fired another right after it. Zen swung his hammer down at Elena, but she managed to dodge and jumped back a few feet.

"That was stupid of her to fire her only hope into the air." Jin said. "It's our win for sure."

"I wouldn't be so sure." The Osamodas queen stated.

Elena started to laugh then said "This really has been a great fight. Zen."

"I have to Agree, but all good things have an end." Zen said taking a stance.

"Your right," Elena said shirking her bow. "Oh by the way you should look up."

Zen then looked up at the sky and saw shining lights coming down. Zen then looked at Elena and ran at her but the arrows landed around Zen to form a circle. The arrows started to glow blue, the next moment Zen was Frozen in a chunk of ice. Elena then fired an arrow at the ice freeing Zen's head.

"So shall we continue or what." Elena said pulling the sting back on her bow forming another arrow.

"No, it's your win." Zen said shivering from the cold.

Elena fired a flame arrow and the ice melted releasing Zen. Zen shuck Elena hand and head back to his teammates. Jin ran past Zen angry and stud in the center of the arena.

"Jin don't you dare." Zen shouted.

"I demand a rematch." Jin yelled.

"Jin you should know that if you want a rematch you have to fight someone of your own race who the host chooses, right." The Osamodas queen said.

I don't care, there's no way our team could lose to those weaklings." Jin shouted back.

"Fine," the Osamodas queen said. "Eilatrope king please choice a warrior to fight, I will take responsibility after the fight."

"Alright." Yugo agreed. "Dally is there a chance Elely will fight him, I don't know any young Iops and I can't have a grown up do it."

"No problem if I Know my daughter she'll agree." Dally said quickly.

"Thank you." Yugo said back.

"What are they talking about?" Bakara asked.

"I'll explain Bakara." Armand said. "You see when someone calls for a rematch we usually would vote but since they have teams this time we decided something different would happen, if you have a member who lost someone from the team can call for a rematch where they fight instead."

"I see," Bakara said. "But why is the Eilatrope king choosing some else to fight."

"You see if you fight someone who's exhausted and win you'll feel cheated," Armand explained. "That's why a match is held to see if they can win two matches, if they challenger wins the rematch is accepted, but if they lose that team is disqualified."

"Wow, not many people call for a rematch do they." Bakara said.

"No they don't because they know it they do most rulers would not agree unless they saw something." Armand said. "They don't do it now because they don't want to risk it all on one match."

"The one to fight Jin shall be Elely." Yugo shouted.

Elely than ran into the arena smiling like crazy. When Elely got to the center to meet Jin her expression changed.

"So I'm fighting a girl again, this will be easy." Jin said.

"We'll see." Elely growled.

Elena joined her team to watch the fight.

Begin." Yugo shouted.

Jin ran at Elely full speed, he slammed his foot down and punched. Elely grabbed Jin's fist and clinched hers, Elely swung down and punched Jin into the ground making him black out.

"The rematch is denied." Yugo yelled. "The Silver Arrow team moves on to the next round."

The crowed then roared with cheers for at the amazing fights they got to see.

"That will conclude the first day of the Rivals Tournament, I hope to see you all tomorrow and all the teams waiting, be prepared for your time to shine." Yugo shouted.

The audience then started to clap as they left the stadium to prepare to watch even more fights tomorrow. Yugo made a portal and had everyone in the royal box go through it. When Yugo got through he saw the ones that watched the adults in front of the castle talking.

"So how'd it go on your end Ad?" Yugo asked walking closer to his brother.

"Rather well actually." Adamai answered. "We have sixteen left."

"Ok we can all talk about this quickly so we can all get some rest." Yugo said quickly.

The other rulers agreed wanting to get this decision over with so they could rest up for tomorrow and follow Yugo into the castle to the meeting room. Amaila was about to follow Echo inside when Aurora stopped her.

Amaila sighed then said "What is it Aurora, I'm in a hurry at the moment."

"I know but I was hoping we could talk." Aurora said quickly.

Amaila saw that Aurora was worried, so she told Echo to go ahead of her. They walked to a garden not that far away, and Amaila took a seat on a bench in the center of the garden.

"This garden looks like the one in the Sadida kingdom." Aurora said looking at the flowers.

"That's because when we got this land for my father, Yugo made a garden that looked exactly like the one he proposed in to me." Amaila explained. "Others use it as a romantic dating spot, there's even a rumor going around that if you find the flower of my dreams and give it do the one you love your love will last a life time."

Aurora then started to smile as she looked around at all the different flowers in the garden.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Amaila asked.

"Oh it's nothing that important Amaila." Aurora said looking away.

"If that's it than I'm going back," Amaila said getting up. "I have children that want me to tuck them in."

Aurora grabbed Amaila's arm and stopped her from leaving.

"What do you want Aurora, I'm tired of this." Amaila said breaking free of Aurora.

Amaila then saw Aurora put a hand on her stomach and Amaila got madder.

"What, is it wrong for me to have more kids." Amaila shouted.

"What, no it's just." Aurora responded.

"Then what," Amaila shouted even louder. "You always teases me whenever I'm pregnant and you keep putting a hand on your stomach like it hurts when you see my stomach."

"That's not it at all." Aurora said teary eyed.

"Then what's your problem, why do you do this to me so much." Amaila shouted.

"IT'S BECAUSE I'M JELIOUS ALRIGHT." Aurora yelled with tears in her eyes. "I SEE YOU, EVANGELYEN AND ECHO HAPPFULY HOLDING AND TALKING ABOUT YOU KIDS, I THINK TO MYSELF WHY HAVN'T I HAD ONE YET."

Aurora was about to run away when she felt a hand stop her. Aurora looked back to see a weak smile on Amaila face.

"If that's it you should of said so… sister," Amaila said. "Would you like to feel your niece's or nephew's."

Aurora nodded her head in a yes, she then placed her head on Amaila stomach as they sat on the bench.

"You know if you want a child of your own, you could ask Armand to give you one." Amaila suggested.

"I could but I'm scared too." Aurora explained. "What if he doesn't want one and thinks differently of me."

"Your putting too much thought into this." Amaila said.

"I know that, that's why I wanted to ask you something," Aurora said taking her head away and standing up. "How did you do convene Yugo to want a child."

Amaila started to laugh then said "I did have to convene Yugo Aurora, most guys want to have kids too, but know that the women has the final say because she's the one caring the child."

"You mean Armand might want a child too?" Aurora asked a little red in the face.

"If his like Yugo then his waiting for your appovle in the matter." Amaila stated. "Why don't you go ask him and see for yourself."

Aurora hugged Amaila then ran back to the castle with a smile on her face and confidence in her heart. Amaila made her way back soon after as well until she saw Bakara in front of the castle gate. Bakara was staring at the stars and seemed to be in deep thought.

"You alright?" Amaila asked going closer to Bakara

"I'm fine Amaila, I just never thought I would be excited to see a fight." Bakara said.

"I know what you mean, but consider them just fights, think of it as kids showing what they can do," Amaila explained. "As for the adults it's a way to impress people and get glory."

"I guess you're right." Bakara said grinning a little. "Oh the meetings over so if you wanted to see your husband you might want to find him quick, he looked tried."

"Thanks Bakara," Amaila said going into the castle. "Good night."

"Good night Eilatrope queen." Bakara said back.

Amaila walked past Alleea room and Pecked into the room to see Alleea and Fennora asleep in the bed next to Elely while Flopin was passed out in a chair. Amaila closed the door quietly as to not wake them. When she got to her room she found Yugo looking over papers for the tournament. Amaila closed the door behind her quietly and sneak up on Yugo.

"You should probably get some sleep Yugo." Amaila said changing her clothes.

Yugo put the papers down and laid on the bed then said "I with Barkmar would stop being a pain in the butt."

"That's not likely to happen Yugo." Amaila said lying next to Yugo.

Yugo then kissed Amaila and held her tightly.

"Good night my love." Yugo said closing his eyes.

"Good night my savor." Amaila said falling asleep in Yugo's arms.

* * *

 **Junior Division**

Twelve teams remain

First match: Vine Riders vs. Dark Ring - Winner Dark Ring

Second match: Silver Arrow vs. Beast Warrior - Winner Silver Arrow

Third match: ?

* * *

 **Adult Division**

Sixteen participates remain


	26. Chapter 26 the time has come

The next morning Alleea woke up early and asked Flopin to leave the room so they could all get changed. After they were done changing they ran to the stadium so as to not be late like last time. When they got there they saw Elena waiting with the other teams waiting to come peat.

"Hey Elena, you going to watch the matches." Elely shouted running towards Elena.

"Yay I thought my mother would have me watch the matches with her in the royal box like what the Osamodas queen did with her daughter." Elena explained looking sad. "But I haven't talked to her at all since my fight."

"She probably thinks you don't like being a princess and want to be away from her." Fennora said.

"What, sure I hate somethings but the goods about being a princess out way the bad." Elena said quickly. "what would give my own mother that idea in the first place."

"Probably because you got really angry when you fought that Ren guy." Alleea explained. "It seemed like when he called you princess you got madder."

"Oh man, I need to control that temper of mine," Elena said. "But first I should talk to my mother."

"If you ask one of the guards they'll take you to the royal box," Fennora said pointing to a guard. "Just tell them who you are."

"If that doesn't work come find me or my sister, we'll help you." Alleea said quickly.

"ok thank and good luck in your fight if your team is chosen." Elena said walking away.

As she left the doors opened and the twelve teams remaining walked into the stadium. As they did they saw the remaining sixteen adults in the arena lined up in a row. Once the kids were in their rows of four they looked up to see all the rulers in the royal box this time. Yugo was seating in the middle with Adamai sitting to his right. Armand was still at the end to the right of Yugo, but this time the Cra queen was sitting next to him with the Enutrof, Iop, Ecaflip, and Pandawa rulers sitting in between her and Adamai. Barkmar sat at the far end to Yugo's left like last time with Count Harebourg sitting next to him, Adale sat between him and the Osamodas queen, Bakara had the Xelor and Eniripsa rulers seating in between her and Yugo. Yugo got up and walked to the edge of the box.

"Ok hers how it will work this time around," Yugo shouted. "There will be two matches for the Adults division and two matches from the Junior division."

Yugo then had one of the guard hand the jar with the team names in it to the Cra queen. The Cra queen took out two slips of paper and gave them to the guard. Once Yugo got the slips of paper he smiled. Yugo then snapped and a giant poster unrolled to show everyone who was going to fight who for the adults.

"The participates for the first match of the adult division please stay while all the others take your seats." Yugo shouted.

Everyone but two Adults left for the waiting areas. One of the two was a male Sadida caring a tree trunk on his back. The other was a female Iop, she had a body like Evangelyen and had a sword on her hip. The Sadida had brown pants on and no shirt like most of them, his hair looked like Armand but went to done to his waste. The Iop had a red bikini top and black shorts, she also wore a cap that looked like Percidals.

"Let the match begin." Yugo shouted.

The Iop immediately kicked the Sadida in the gut sending him flying into the wall.

"Sorry but I have to end this quick so that I can get some answer out of that Iop up there." The girl said pointing at percidal.

"Dally do you know that girl?" Eva asked annoyed.

Percidal looked at the Female Iop, then realized who she was and what she might want from him.

"Dally who is that women." Eva asked getting angry.

"She's Rena, the daughter of my master." Dally explained.

"Do you really think I would be defeated with one kick like that." The Sadida shouted running at Rena.

Rena dodged his punch and grabbed him by his arm, then throw him to the ground.

"Give up now or you will feel pain." Rena said clinching her fist.

"Like hell I will." The Sadida yelled standing up.

Rena then punched the man four times then kicked him in the face causing him to fall to the ground. One of the guards checked and saw that she Sadida was alive but out cold.

"Winner of the first match Rena." Yugo shouted.

"If that's Goultards daughter, does that mean she's a demi-god?" Eva asked quietly.

"I don't know, but she probably wants me to answer her question," Dally said watching as Rena left the arena. "So I'll find out."

"Ok," Yugo shouted. "Now for the Junior division, the two teams that will be fighting first are the Bamboo fighters representing the Pandawa's."

The Pandawa queen got up and joined the Eilatrope king by the edge.

"And their opponites representing the Eilatropes, the Brotherhood of the tofu reborn." Yugo yelled.

The stadium filled with the cheers and roars of dragons and Eilatropes alike, Yugo then shuck the Pandawa's hand.

"First fighter come forward." Yugo shouted.

As Yugo said that a male Pandawa walked out to the center to mat by a Male Cra. Evangelyne and Percedal smiled as their son stud in the center of the arena ready to fight.

"The Pandawa's name is Micky." The Pandawa queen said. "And haven't I seen that Cra somewhere.

"His called Flopin and the child of Dally and Eva." Yugo explained.

The Cra queen seemed more interested in the fight now that a Cra was fighting especially since the Cra was the child of one of her best students. A guard then came close to the Cra queen and told her a young Cra girl claiming to be her daughter wanted to see her. When the Cra queen looked over and saw that it was Elena she told the guard to let her in. When Elena came closer to her mother she saw that she looked a little sad.

"I know what you want to ask me Elena," The Cra queen said. "So before we talk why don't we watch the fight, that boy from before is fighting fisrt."

Once the Cra queen said that Elena moved her attain to Flopin, the while her mother giggled a little under her breath.

"Fight!" Yugo shouted slamming his hand down.

Flopin took his bow out and fired arrow after arrow forcing Micky to back away. Micky hit the wall then took out a club and ran towards Flopin. Flopin then started moved around trying to stay out of Micky's grasp. Micky hit the ground with his club and cause a shockwave that made Flopin lose his footing. Micky then took his chance and got close to Flopin, Micky hit Flopin's bow out of his hands and sent it flying a few feet away.

"Don't worry I won't destroy you bow." Micky said. "I have a heart, but I'm winning this fight."

"That's what you think." Flopin shouted punching Micky in the gut.

Micky flung back few steps, Flopin ran up to Micky and gave him three more punches to the gut sending him flying back even more.

"I thought Cra's were bow users that kept their distance from others." Micky said getting up off the ground. "Yet you fight like a no office a Iop."

"None taken, and of course I can fight like one," Flopin explained. "My father and sister are Iop's, so even without a bow I can still fight up close."

Flopin then ran towards his bow and pulled the string back.

"But have a bow makes me feel more at home." Flopin said firing an ice arrow.

Micky tried to hit the arrow away but his hands got frozen to his club.

"Well not like I wanted to drop my club anyway." Micky shouted running at Flopin.

Flopin took a deep breath and fired two more ice arrows at Micky's feet, stopping him in his tracks completely. Flopinn then took aim once more ready to fire.

"Oh no need to fire, I give up." Micky said putting his unfrozen hand up.

The crowed clapped while Flopin freed Micky from the ice. Elena then smiled joyfully until she saw the look her mother was giving her. Elena immitaly turned her head a way to hide her red face. The Cra queen then got up and walked away with her daughter so they could talk.

"The first point goes to The brotherhood of the tofu reborn." Yugo shouted. "Next young warriors come forward."

Alleea was about to walk out when Fennora stoped her.

"Please Alleea let me go ahead of you." Fennora said quickly.

"It's going to be a hard fight." Alleea stated.

"I know, but I want to prove to myself that I deserve to be on this team." Fennora argued.

"Ok, show them that an Eilatrope doesn't need powers to win a fight." Alleea said stand a side.

Fennora then walked passed Alleea and out into the arena to meet her opponent

"Mom why are you acting like this?" Elena asked as they came in to a hallway.

"I thought you hated being treated like a princess so I thought I would best to keep my distance," The Cra queen explained. "When you won both fights I wanted so badly to run down to you after the match and hug you."

"That would have been embarrassing." Elena said.

"This why being a ruler and a parent are so hard." The Cra queen said. "You want to do things only for your child but the rest of the kingdom will see it as playing favorites."

"I don't hate being a princess I just don't want people saying I got where I am because I'm royalty." Elena said. "But I don't want to you to stop praising me when I win or prove myself."

"Then how about this from now on in public I won't baby you, but when we are alone or in the presses of the Eilatrope family I get to treat you like I want."

"Why the Eilatrope family?" Elena said confused. "Because he has daughters too."

"That can because his good friends with Evangelyne who is the mother of the boy you seem to have taken an interest in." The Cra queen said walking away

Elena then turned red as her mother took her seat again to watch the next fight. Elena then walked into the royal box and sat near the Osamodas queen's daughter Mishell. Elena looked at the arena and saw that Fennora was going to fight a male Sadida.

"I'm not going to insult you by going easy on you just because you the Sadida king's niece." The boy said.

"Good I don't want you too." Fennora said taking out a pair of tonfas.

"Eilatrope king if I'm correct that girl down there is your daughter." The Barkmar king said.

"Fennora is my youngest daughter, so far." Yugo said looking from Fennora to Amaila.

"Ken is the Sadia's name." the Pandawa queen said.

"Let the battle begin!" Yugo shouted.

Fennora kicked Ken in the gut sending him flying into the wall, she then ran after him.

"I guess what they said was true she's not using Eilatriope powers or Sadida powers at all." Ken said to himself as he got up. "I won't insult her by not giving it everything I've got."

Ken summoned giant vines to defend himself making Fennora back off a bit. Fennora took a deep breath then ran at Ken as fast as she could. Ken tried to hit Fennora with his vines but she was able to dodge all the attacks easy. When she got close to him she hit Ken with her tonfa. Ken then used a vine to grab Fennora's leg and lifted her off the ground. Fennorsa got free from the vine on her leg before more vines could hold her in place.

"Your daughter is doing quite well." The Cra queen said.

Elena then heard a tong clip, but when she looked around she saw no one that looked like they did.

"Yes she is, but I bet it would be a lot easier if she used her powers." King Barkmar said.

Yugo clinched his fist wanting to punch something or someone. Fennora then ran at Ken once more ready to hit him with her tonfa again. Ken summoned a vine then wrapped it around his arm, he then used the vine as a whip. Ken used the vine whip to grab Fennora by her waist. Ken then tried to pull her closer to him but Fennora grabbed the vine around her and pulled him in instead. Fennora then hit Ken as hard as she could with her tonfa. Ken blacked out as he was sent flying into the wall. One of the guards grabbed him before he hit the wall.

"The point goes to the Brotherhood of the tofu reborn." Yugo shouted. "Making the score Three to zero."

As Fennora walked out of the arena Elena looked over and saw that Mishell was smiling. When Mishell noticed that Elena was looking at her she turned her head away.

"Next fighters to the center." Yugo shouted gleefully.

"The Eilatrope king seems to be happy." The Enutrof king stated looking at Yugo smile.

"Why not his daughter just won her fight, I would be happy too." Bakara said.

The next two fights to come out were a female Cra and a female Iop. Percedal than started to grin pointy ear to pointy ear at seeing his daughter fight.

"So Cleo will be fighting." The pandawa queen said. "And that girl from before is fighting."

"Elely like most Iop's loves to prove her streath in a good fight." Yugo said.

"I have this funny feeling this match will be over very soon." King Barkmar said

Yugo raised his hand and shouted "Let the third battle begin."

"There's no way I'm letting my team lose three matches in a row." Cloe shouted firing her arrows.

"Well I can't be the only one losing her fight while the rest won their fights." Elely said taking out Rubilax.

Elely hit Rubilax on the ground and he became bigger, she then sliced the two arrows coming at her. Cleo then step back and fired more arrows while Elely blocked everyone and got closer until Elely was able to punch Cleo in the side sending to her knees. Elely then backed off and gripped Rubilax tightly. Cleo then got up and raised a hand into the air.

"I give up." Cleo shouted.

"Wait but that wasn't any fun." Elely said running over to Cleo.

"You may think it was unfair of me to give up so easy but I don't have a chose." Cloe said grabbing Elely hand.

Cloe then pulled Elely closer and whispered something into Elely ear that caused Elely to clinch her fist in anger.

"Meet me after the this in front of the royal garden." Elely said as Cleo walked away. "I'm sure I can help you."

"Another point goes to the Brotherhood of the tofu reborn." Yugo shouted. "With three points to zero, the brotherhood of the tofu reborn goes to the next round."

"I'm sorry I could win, guys." Cleo said as she looked at her team.

"It's fine you didn't have a choice," Ken said. "I just wish we could have done something."

"How can we, that jerk has info on us about our secrets." Micky said. "Mabey we could ask the princess for help."

"NO!" Ken said. "And sides like they would help."

"They might," Cleo said. "I talked to the Iop I fought, she as she might be able to help us, so I'm going to meet her after the fights."

"Ok that sound like a plan, but still don't like it." Someone said.

"I know but we're out of options." Cleo said.

"That wasn't a bad match." Bakara said. "I'm a little interested to see the next one."

"Oh does that mean that Bonta might join next time." The Osamda queen said.

"Mabey we will." Bakara said with a little grin.

"Alright adults of the second match step forward." Yugo shouted.

As he said that the Pandawa queen took her seat while two adults stepped into the arena. One of them was a female Cra and the other was a male Ecaflip. When Yugo saw the Cra he immediately know who it was.

"Cloephee." Yugo said quickly.

* * *

 **Junior Division: Round one**

Eleven teams remain

First match: Vine Riders vs. Dark Ring - Winner Dark Ring

Second match: Silver Arrow vs. Beast Warrior - Winner Silver Arrow

Third match: Bamboo Fighters vs. Brotherhood of the tofu reborn - Winner Brotherhood of the tofu reborn

Fourth match: ?

* * *

 **Adult Division: 1st round**

Fifteen participates remain

1st - Rena (Iop)

2nd - Cleophee (Cra) vs. Bewon (Ecaflip)


	27. Chapter 27 the next team to win

"Let the second match of the Adult division begin." Yugo shouted.

Cleophee immediately ran at the Ecaflip and gave him a swift kick to the head. The Ecaflip dug his claws into the ground to stop himself from flying to far away from Cleophee. Cleophee then took aim with her arm bow and fired arrow after arrow. The Ecaflip dodged all the arrows running closer to Cleophee. He then gave her a swift kick to the gut, sending her flying a bit.

"Not a bad kick." Cleophee said getting up. "I don't think I caught your name."

"The names Bewon." The Ecaflip said. "But don't bother remembering because you're going to lose this fight."

"You sure because I think I'll win." Cleophee said clinching her fists.

The two then clashed blow of blow. Cleophee instead of backing away to fire arrows stayed close to Bewon and hit every one of his blows with one of her owns. Cleophee then grabbed one of Bewon's arm and throw him across the field.

"You fight more like a Iop than Cra." Bewon said getting up onto his feet.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Cleophee said breathing heavy.

"I guess you must be the mother of that other Cra boy from the team battle." Bewon suggested. "You must be so proud of him."

"I am proud of him for making it to the next round," Cheophee said. "But I'm not his mother, I'm his aunt."

"You're his anut." Bewon said quickly.

"Yes I am; his mother is up there." Cleophee said pointing at Evangelyne in the royal box.

BEwon then looked at the royal box towards Evangelyne and chuckled a little.

"You sure about that," Bewon said. "She seems like one of the girls that would have Cra kids with a Cra male not a Iop."

"You better watch what you say or you'll regret it." Cleophee threatened.

"Oh really well make me girly." Bewon said. "I bet you're the kids biological mother and the Iop left you for your sister, too bad."

"THAT'S IT!" Cloephee shouted running at Bewon.

Cleophee throw a barrage of punches and kicks not giving Bewon a moment to defend or counter. When she stopped Bewon started to fall to the ground until she gave him an upper cut to the jaw sending him back. A guard came out and checked Bewon, the guard then gave thumbs up.

"The winner is Cloephee." Yugo shouted.

"Your sister's as powerful as ever I see." The Cra queen said.

"Yes, but she could learn to control herself a little more when she uses her fists." Eva said quickly.

"That reminds me I know the Cra can't patriciate because of her baby but why didn't you Iop." The Xelor king asked.

"Yay you fighting would make a great site to see." The Iop king complemented.

Percidal looked down at the stadium the said "I was going too, but when my daughter came to me asking me to train her to use Rubilax so that she could use him in the tournament, I decided to step down from fighting and let Elely the adventure in the family, I'm sure Rubilax will get more fighting out of Elely then with me at this moment."

Amaila smiled as Evagelyne hugged Percidal for loving her and the family more than fighting strong opponents.

"You should be proud Percidal your daughter is a fine Iop." The Iop king praise.

"Oh right the team battling." Yugo said realizing the guard was holding the jar.

Yugo reached his hand inside and pulled out two slips of paper then shouted "The next teams to face each other are the Eagle riders representing the Cra's and the Tree makers representing the Sadida's."

The Cra queen and Armand got up and stud near Yugo. As they did two children came out; one of them was a male Pandawa that looked like he had really thick fur and the other one was a male Cra.

"The pandawa is from my team." Armand said. "Goes by the name Glleen."

The Cra comes from my team and is called Jordin." The Cra queen said.

"Let the battle begin." Yugo yelled.

The two clashed fist to fist, Jordin stepped back a few feet and fired three arrows. Glleen put his hands into his fur and pulled out a sickle and chain.

"I see the Cra uses an arm bow as well." The Xelor king said.

I thought Cra's used a bow made from Sadida trees." Harebourg said. "Why do some use arm bows."

Eva and The Cra queen sighed, Eva then explained "Cra's nasally chose a Sadida craftier to make their bow then go to the same craftier to make their kids bows if they like them."

"So I guess the arm bows aren't as secured as the real bows." Adale suggested watching the two kids clash once more.

"We Cra's do care for both but we aren't as sad when we break an arm bow." The Cra queen said quickly.

"If all that's true why does Cleophee not have a bow," Dally asked. "You and Flopin have bows so shouldn't she have one by now."

"Our parents wanted us to find our bow crafters and Cleophee has yet to find a bow crafter she likes," Eva explained. "Plus she has always preferred to fight up close to far away so I don't think she minds the arm bow."

Evangelyne then felt a little pain in her stomach and knew the baby was kicking her.

"Looks like you might be fighter like your sister and father if you kick me like that." Eva said to herself.

Jordin grabbed hold of Glleen's chain and tried to pull but Glleen was stronger and pulled him closer instead. Glleen gave Jordin a kick to the chest sending him flying backwards.

"Nice try but looks like I'm a lot stronger." Glleen said walking closer to Jordin as he tried to get up.

"Yay but I'm way smarter then you." Jordin shouted firing an arrow at Glleen's feet.

Glleen then felt his feet get colder, when he looked down he saw that his foot was frozen to the ground.

"Now are you sure your smarter than me because if you were you should now I've seen other Cra's use this trick to." Glleen said digging in fur again.

This time he pulled what looked like brass knuckles. Glleen then hit them against each other, the next moment they went on fire. Jordin melted the ice away then ran at Glleen smiling. Jordin began to panic and fired arrow after arrow but Glleen hit them all. Glleen stopped and stud in front of Jordin and puched the ground hard. Jordin fell to the ground scared out of his mind as Glleen looked at him intensely.

"I give up." Jordin whimpered.

"The winner of the match is Glleen of the Tree makers." Yugo yelled.

"How dare you forfeit to him." Oren said as Jordin took a seat.

"Don't worry we knew we would have to pick up the slack if we allowed him onto our team." A boy said walking out. "I'll win my fight for sure."

"You'd better Gale." Oren responded. "For your sac."

As Gale came to the center he came face to face with a male Xelor.

"The Xelor is from my team, his Nel." Armand stated.

"The Cra from mine." The Cra queen said. "Gale is his name."

"Ok one question, are all of them." Armand asked.

"Yes that whole them are male Cra's." the Cra queen answered.

Yugo then looked at the boys and shouted "Let the fight begin."

Gale immediately took hold of his bow and pulled the string back, Nel clapped his hands together and formed a hammer. Gale fried a few arrows at Nel, who hit the arrows away. when Nel got close he swung upwards. Gale used the swing to propelled himself upward into the sky. As he went higher Gale pulled his bow string back and consentreaded. Nel got impeached with waiting for Gale to come back down and slammed his hammer down causing a shockwave to send him upwards as well. When Nel got close Gale fried a powerful arrow sending Nel back to the ground hard.

"Yugo!" Armand shouted quickly.

Yugo snapped and a portal formed under Nel having him fall in to Armand arms.

"Thank you Yugo." Armand said having a guard take Nel to the Healing center.

"No problem." Yugo said making another portal allowing Gale to land safely on the ground

"Not a bad fight." The Iop king said.

"The winner is Gale of Eagle riders." Yugo yelled. "The score one point each, next fighters come up."

As Gale walked out another Cra boy came out from their side. The other team had a female Xelor come out.

"Good luck Heyo." Gale said passing the boy.

"I don't did it." The boy said back. "I'll win easy."

"Well this will be on easy fight." The boy said.

"You wish bow boy." The girl said back.

The Cra queen sighed then said "I really need to teach those boys to respect women even if they aren't royalty."

"I'm sure Lulu will make him eat his words." Armand said.

Lulu tight clinched her fist as the Cra to out his bow.

"Let the fight begin." Yugo yelled.

Lulu ran at the boy immediately and gave him a kick to the gut sending him a few feet back.

"Ok I'll admit you're got some strong legs but that won't beat me." The boy said.

"You're not that bad either." Lulu said. "What's your name any way."

"The names Heyo, little miss time stopper." Heyo answered.

"You're really pushing it." Lulu said clinching her fists.

"Oh did I hurt the little girls feelings." Heyo said.

"One more insult and I'll show you what a Xelor can really do." Lulu threatened.

Heyo laughed then said "Like I'm going to believe you can hurt me; why don't you go back to the kitchen where you belong little girl."

"You just pushed it to far brat." Lulu said clapping her hands together.

Yugo snapped and a dome appeared around the royal box. The guards then increased the strength of the barrier so they could contain the spell they knew was coming. Heyo pulled is bow string back and fired while Lulu closed her eyes and made a hand sign. The next moment time froze, Lulu opened her eyes to see the arrow Heyo fired a few feet from her. Lulu smiled and moved out of the way while undoing her hands, she then walked over to Heyo and formed her time hammer. Lulu swung her hammer and undid her time spell. The next thing anyone saw was Heyo getting hit with Lulu's hammer and flying into a wall. As Heyo fell to the ground after hitting the stone wall Lulu put her hammer over her shoulder.

"The winner is Lulu of the Tree maker team." Yugo yelled. "The score is now Tree makers with two points and Eagle Riders with one point."

"Now that's something I wasn't expecting." The Cra queen said.

"Such a young age yet able to freeze time that much." Xelor king said. "She truly is worthy of praise."

"Your right about that." Adamai said. "I just wish the audience could have seen it."

"Can't you block it like Eilatrope king did." Harebourg suggested.

"We could if the other council members were here, but one of them is off on an adventure to see the world, two others are in other kingdom seeing if they can help them with stopping war from happening, and the last one is teaching the young Eilatrope that had parents that did want them seeing the fights." Adamai explained.

"The next fighters please come forth." Yugo shouted.

Two new fighters then came out one Cra and one Sadida both were male.

"I hope Oren doesn't do anything stupid." Elena whispered.

"With how acted towards us when we first met I bet he will." A voice said.

Elena looked over to see Alleea was seating next to her.

"Hey guys." Elena said looking around a little.

"Let the match begin!" Yugo yelled.

As the fight began Fennora walked over to Mishell and held out her hand.

"Hello, you had a good match." Fennora said hoping to make a new friend.

"Thanks," Mishell shanking Fennora's hand. "Your fight was interesting princess Fennora."

"Fennora is fine." Fennora corrected.

"Then you may call me Mishell." Mishell said.

"If you're looking for the rest of our team," Alleea explained seeing Elena looking around. "We told them both to go to the healing center to rest."

"There not hurt are they." Elena asked scared.

"No, just tried." Alleea stated.

They then heard the audience cheer louder. Alleea then looked back at the fight and saw that the Sadida had Oren in a head lock.

"Hey isn't that Maxiams?" Fennora asked quickly.

"Who?" Alleea asked even faster.

"You know the boy that asked you to marry him because his parents wanted to be part of a royal family again." Fennora answered. "Didn't you like him at first."

"What?" Elena asked watching Maximas try to keep Oren from breathing so he would pass out.

"I'll tell you later Elena." Alleea said trying to hide her red face with her hat.

"Oh speaking of later, Elena could you come with us for a bit after the match." Fennora said.

"Sure I don't mind." Elena answered seeing Oren get a punch to the face.

"He dissevered that." Mishell said.

"You got that right." Fennora said taking a seat next to Mishell. "Wait you're a Princess too right."

"Yay, why do you ask." Mishell feeling weird now that Fennora was looking at her.

"We might need you as well," Fennora said with puppy dog eyes. "Please come with us."

"Fine." Mishell agreed quickly not wanting to look Fennora in the eye.

They then watched as Oren get out of the head lock and Maximas go on the defensive dodging arrow after arrow, but as he dodged they noticed that Maximas's hands were started to glow green. Maximas slammed his hands down, the next moment vines spouted from the ground and started to wrap around Oren. Maximas then raised Oren off the ground and got his bow away from him, Oren tried to get free but to no success.

"The winner is Maximas if Tree makers," Yugo yelled. "Giving them three points allowing them to go to the second round."

* * *

 **Junior Division: Round one**

Ten teams remain

First match: Vine Riders vs. Dark Ring - Winner Dark Ring

Second match: Silver Arrow vs. Beast Warrior - Winner Silver Arrow

Third match: Bamboo Fighters vs. Brotherhood of the tofu reborn - Winner Brotherhood of the tofu reborn

Fourth match: Eagle Riders vs. The Tree Makers - Winner The Tree makers

Fifth match: ?

* * *

 **Adult Division: 1st round**

Fifteen participates remain

1st - Rena (Iop)

2nd - Cleophee (Cra)

3rd - ?


	28. Chapter 28 Lies and surprises

"This concludes todays fights." Yugo yelled. "I hope those that fight tomorrow get some rest plan their strategies for their fight well."

The audiences then started to leave the stadium. As they did Yugo made a portal for those in the royal box.

"Hey mom can I go hang out with Fennora and Alleea for a bit?" Elena asked as the Cra queen got close.

"I have no problem with that just make sure you get some sleep," The Cra queen said. "Just because you already qualify for the second round doesn't mean you can stay up late."

"Yes ma'am." Elena said quickly.

"Mom can I go too," Mishell asked the Osamodas queen. "I want to play with my new friends."

"Do you think I would say no to you playing with your friends." The Osamodas queen said. "Go have fun, just make sure to come back before it gets too late."

"Thanks mom." Mishell said. Hugging her mother.

The kids then ran out of the royal box as the adults left though the portal that Yugo had made. As they got through Yugo saw a figure staring at the castile.

"Can I help you?" Yugo asked going closer

As Yugo got closer he saw it was Nora who was staring at the castle. Yugo then hugged her and looked Efrim to welcome them both home.

"I'm over here my king." A voice said.

Yugo and Adamai turned to see Efrim in human form standing next to Baltazar and Glip. Adamai hugged Efrim and welcomed them back home from their adventures to see the world. As he did so Yugo, Amalia and Echo came closer.

"OH and who is this little guy in your arms Echo." Efrim asked seeing the baby dragon in Echo's arms.

"This is our daughter Leeris." Echo answered.

"She's so cute." Nora said walking over.

"SO are you staying for the rest of the Rivals Tournament or are you just stopping by for a visit before heading out to see more of the world." Amalia asked standing by Yugo.

Nora and Efirm looked at Yugo then said together "We came back to see us win the tournament and show those jerks in Barkmar what for."

"That's great to hear." Yugo said.

"Why don't we head inside." Adamai suggested. "I like to hear about happened on your journey."

"OK, then you guys can tell us how the tournament been going so far." Nora said. "Have our little sitters fought yet."

They all walked into the castle talking about what's happened with themselves until Evanglyne felt pain like never before.

"Eva are you alright?" Dally asked holding Evanglyne.

"It…It's coming." Eva stuttered. "The baby is coming."

* * *

 **To when the kids left the royal box**

The kids ran down the stairs quickly, as they got out of the stadium they saw Elely and Flopin waiting by a tree.

"Good you brought them." Elely said.

"We should go or we'll be late." Flopin said.

"BE late for what," Elena asked. "And what do you need from us anyway."

"We'll explain on the way." Fennora said taking Mshell by the hand.

They quickly moved from the outside of the stadium to the Royal garden. As they did Elely explained the situation to Elena and Mishell, when they got to the royal garden the saw the Bamboo fights waiting for them by the entrance. Cloe walked closer and as she did her eyes went wide from surprise.

"The princesses."

"I would like to introduce the Cra's princess Elena, the Osanodas second princess Mishell, and the first and second princesses of Eilatrope's Alleea, and Fennora."

"Elely explained that your all being blackmailed to give up your spots in the tournament." Elena said. "By the Barkmar team."

"I'm sure we can help you," Mishell said. "We'll do what every we can."

"Truth be told it really helps me that all of you are here now." Cleo said quickly.

Cleo then snapped her fingers, the next moment they knew, they had vines wrapped around them.

"What are you doing?" Elely questioned loudly trying to grab Rubilax.

Cleo took Rubilax then said "You see the truth is prince Barken is paying us and two other teams a lot of money to keep curtain people out of the tournament."

"To bad we're already in the second round." Flopin said trying to get free.

Cleo snapped once more and Ken summoned more vines to wrap around them to keep them from moving.

"That is true but I wonder what would happen if this garden got destroyed by a Shu shu taking over someone." Cloe said.

"You can do that; this garden is a memory for our parents." Fennora yelled. "It looks like the garden that my father proposed in."

"I know and if It was destroyed by the Shu shu that this girl has then they would think that she wasn't watching it correctly." Cleo said looking at Elely.

"I swear that if I get down from here I'm going to punch you in the head as hard as I can." Alleea said struggling even more.

"That plan won't work," Elena said. "My mother would hear me before she listens to you."

"That why you two are going to have an unfashions meeting with the one controlled and get badly hurt." Ken explained. "Your mother will lose themselves in anger and blame the Iop for giving a young girl a Shu shu in the first place."

"You all are spineless cowards." Mishell growled. "Doing all this for money, you might start a war you know."

"that would make the king have to keep a promise made to the rest of the rulers when he wanted his people to come to this world." Cleo said.

"How do you know about that," Alleea said. "Only three other rulers know about that."

"Yes none of them break the promise to keep it a secret but a guard happen to hear the conformation and sold the info to the Barkmar king." Micky explained.

"What are they talking about." Mishell asked quickly.

"I guess I can tell you guy so that you're not in the dark." Cleo said. "You see before the Eilatropes gained this island, the king went to the other rulers to gain their approval to let the Eilatrope children come to this world.

"You see three rulers already approved of them but their father wanted to make sure they had more allies," Ken explained. "But one of the rulers asked what would happen if another kingdom waged war on them, if the Eilatropes fought they would crush an army easy with just one adult dragon."

"So the Eilatrope king made a promise that if a war was started with them he would send the Eilatropes back into Emrub." Micky finished.

"Now I think we've done enough talking so let's get this party started." Cleo said gripping Rubilax tightly.

"You won't get away with this." Fennora shouted.

"You think, no one around has the power to stop he from releasing this Shushu and destroying this stopped garden."

"Are you sure of that brat." A voice said.

Cleo truned around to see an old Enutrof man and women.

"Grampa Ruel!" Alleea and Fennora shouted.

"HA, you think some old Enutrofs change anything." Cloe said pointing Rubilax at them.

"They might not but what about us." Another voice shouted.

The next moment the vines holding the kids were destroyed and two adult Eilatropes stud in front of Cleo. One of them was holding a wakfu staff while the other was holding a wakfu hammer. Fennora smiled at realizing who it was that saved them.

"Mina, Chibi." Fennora shouted.

"Don't move or I'll release this shushu." Cloe threatened.

"Go ahead we heard the whole thing, but if you even try we'll use full force to stop you." Chibi explained.

"I'm not one for violence but I will fight if you hurt my family." Mina said.

"Also you may have a shushu but we have dragons." Chibi said point up.

Cloe and her team looked up to see dragons in human form hovering above them. Cleo then throw Rubilax down and put her hands up like the rest. As Phaeris and Grougalorgarn landed a guard came running over.

"Good I finally found you all." The guard said.

"Why were you looking for us?" Alleea asked.

"IS everything alright." Fennora said.

The guard looked around at the terrain and said "I think I should be asking that my princesses."

"We'll explain what happened here to Yugo later," Mina said. "But you were looking for this kids, why."

"Oh yes, Ms. Elely and sir Flopin your mother lady Evangelyne has gone into labor and will be giving birth to your younger sibling soon." The guard explained.

"Oh so you came to find us for that." Elely said calmly.

"Wait a minute." Flopin said.

"What did you say!" Elely and Flopin yelled

* * *

 **Junior Division: Round one**

Ten teams remain

First match: Vine Riders vs. Dark Ring - Winner Dark Ring

Second match: Silver Arrow vs. Beast Warrior - Winner Silver Arrow

Third match: Bamboo Fighters vs. Brotherhood of the tofu reborn - Winner Brotherhood of the tofu reborn

Fourth match: Eagle Riders vs. The Tree Makers - Winner The Tree makers

Fifth match: ?

* * *

 **Adult Division: 1st round**

Fifteen participates remain

1st - Rena (Iop)

2nd - Cleophee (Cra)

3rd - ?


	29. Chapter 29 A decision is made

"Dally I don't care what you say, we are not having any more children after this one." Eva yelled.

"That's alright with me Eva." Dally said holding in a scream of his own.

Evangelyne screamed in pain and squeased Percedals hands even harder. As she did percedal preyed that she wouldn't break his hand. Flopin and Elely ran into the room hoping to do something to help but were told to leave the room by the doctor. Amalia stayed outside with the kids while Yugo and Echo helped the doctor deliver the baby. Adamai was seating outside the door as well making a barrier around the room so that sound couldn't escape and wake the kingdom. Mishell preyed with Elely and Flopin so that they would remain calm, Elena and Alleea went to go get Cleophee while Fennora held Amalia's hand tightly. When the screaming stopped Adamai put the barrier down and took a seat in a chair not that far.

"Hey Amalia." A voice shouted.

Amalia turned to see Cleophee running down the hall with Alleea and Elena behind her.

"Have I missed it," Cleophee asked gasping for air. "Have you already seen the baby and named it."

"No you haven't, their still inside." Amalia answered.

The next moment the doctor came out of the room sweating like a full grown bowwow.

"So what happened?" Cleophee asked.

"Is our mother ok." Flopin asked next.

"How's our new baby sibling?" Elely questioned.

The doctor smiled and moved out of the way then said "Why don't you go in and see for yourselves."

As they walked passed the doctor and into the room they saw Percedal sitting next to Evangelyne with her holding a baby wrapped in a blue blanket with orange hair and green eyes.

"A baby brother." Elely stated quickly standing next to her father.

Flopin walked over to the other side of the bed that Evangelyne was lying on with Cleophee.

"I would have preferred a Cra, but I'm happy all the same." Flopin said.

"Now it will be three on two at home." Eva said chuckling.

Flopin then looked closer at the baby and got a punch in the face.

"I guess that's a good start." Flopin said rubbing his cheek.

"His first punch." Dally said quickly.

"So what are you going to name him?" Cleophee asked quickly.

Evanglyne and Percedal then started to discusses names to give their son. As they did Amalia saw Yugo was leaning against a wall while Alleea, Fennora, Mishell, and Elena were lying down next to a fast asleep Adamai, Amalia joined Yugo leaning against the wall and held his hand. After a few minutes of debating the name of their third child Yugo convinced them to have the conversation in the morning. Percedal, Elely, and Flopin in the room with Evangelyne and the baby. Cleophee helped Amalia and Yugo carry the rest of the kids to Alleea's room, while Echo and Adamai went to go tell the Cra queen and Osamodas queen where their daughters were going to sleep for the night. once done Amalia and Yugo retired to their own bedroom to be stopped by two Eilatropes outside their room door.

"Chibi, MIna," Yugo said quickly. "You came back, how's the Sram kingdom."

"It's fine." Chibi answered. "I even got one of the girls to go on a date with me."

"Yay but it didn't take long for him to mess it up. Mina said chuckling a little. "He forgot his wallet and had to call me to come pay the bill."

"Oh shut up Mina a least I got a date." Chibi said quickly.

Mina stopped chuckling and got ready to punch Chibi in the face but Yugo stopped her and stared down Chibi into apologizing to her.

"Sorry to ask you guy of this after coming all this way to ur room but do you think you could give us the report of the talks tomorrow after the matches." Amalia suggested yawning.

"We have no problem doing that." Mina said.

Chibi took a deep breath then said "We have something else we need to tell you about my king and queen."

Yugo and Amalia wonder what they needed to tell them for Chibi never called king unless it was important. Chibi and Mina then explained what had happened to the kids and the information they got out if the bamboo fighters.

"OK go get the Pandawa queen and the Sadida king." Yugo ordered. "After that you two can go get some sleep.

"Got it." Chibi and Mina said together.

They then went to go get the rulers had Yugo asked for.

"What about the Barkmar king?" Amalia asked.

"He would just deny the claim, so we have no choice but to leave him be for now." Yugo answered angrily. "But Pandawa and Sadida need to know what's going on with their teams."

When Chibi and Mina came back with the two rulers he told them what he found out while Chibi, Mina and Amalia all turned in for the night.

"You have got to be kiddy me, they dare true to do that." The Pandawa shouted.

"Yugo I am sorry for what happened to the kids." Armand apologized quickly.

"It's fine but I would like to make sure the information is true." Yugo explained. "If so then I would like us to decide what to do next."

"Understand." The Pandawa queen said. "We'll check to see if the info is true."

"What about the other teams?" Armand asked.

"I've sent a guards to check up on them and sent another to go get something else for me." Yugo answered.

Armand and the Pandawa queen left to see if the information that the bamboo fighters gave was true. As they did so Yugo had a guard bring him a mug of Bamboo milk to calm his nerves so that he did run to king Barkmar's room and beat the wakfu out of him. After a while Armand and the Pandawa queen came back angry with what they found.

"So it was true after all." Yugo said.

"What should we do?" Armand asked.

"I have an idea," The Pandawa queen said. "But it may make a few people mad."

"What is it?" Yugo asked.

The Pandawa queen told them her suggested, once she was done both Armand and Yugo were speech.

"Are you sure." Yugo asked quickly.

"It's only fair." The Pandawa queen said.

"I have to agree with the Pandawa queen." Armand agreed.

"Alright, we'll make the announcement tomorrow than." Yugo said opening his bedroom door.

"Agreed." The Pandawa queen and Armand said in unison.

Yugo closed the door and saw that Amalia was fast asleep already, Yugo then decide to join her for he wanted to finally get some good sleep.

 **In the Morning**

Yugo woke up to see Amalia getting ready for the day and got ready himself, before they left the room Yugo kissed Amalia on the lips. When Yugo opened the door he saw an old Enutrof friend of his examining a picture on the wall.

"Ruel that picture frame is painted gold." Yugo said walking out of the room.

Ruel placed the portrait back on the wall and smiled with embarrassment. Amalia walked out of the room hugged Ruel happy to see her old friend and comrade. They walked out of the castle to see Adamai talking with an old female Enutrof, when Adamai and the women saw them they walked over.

"Yugo have you heard about what happened last night?" Adamai asked annoyed.

"Yes I did and I'm sorry for not consulting you when I talked to the rulers involved." Yugo answered.

"It's fine little brother, it was your daughter's safety and you handled it a lot better than I thought you would have." Adamai said. "Oh yay speaking of family, Percedal, and Echo are going to stay with Evangelyne for the day."

"Alright, I'm sure that Elely and Flopin want to do the same as them." Yugo said quickly. "Amalia could you..."

"I'll take them to see Eva when the ceremony is over." Amalia interrupted.

Yugo and Adamai then smiled at each other, then saw that Ruel was hold the women's hand. Yugo then realized who the women was.

"I happy that you too found each other." Yugo said "Thank you for your help last night in protecting my family."

"We should be the one thanking you, Yugo for helping us." Ruel said. "You helped me meet Arpagon again."

"Thank you Eliatrope king." Arpagon said.

"Yugo is just fin." Yugo corrected.

"By the way Yugo what are you going to do about the teams involved with the cheating?" Adamai asked.

"What cheating?" A voice said.

They turned around to see the other rulers waiting for them to finish talking and get going to the stadium.

"You'll find out more when we get to the stadium." Yugo said holding out his hand.

A portal than opened and they went through to stand in the royal box. Amalia saw Aurora sitting near the edge and joined her. Yugo walked over to the edge of the royal box and looked down at the stadium to see all kids and adults that are participating standing rows waiting for the ceremony to start.

"attention all those in the tournament you have all done quite well in your battles so far," Yugo shouted. "So for the teams going to the second round; they are Dark Ring representing Osamodas kingdom, Silver Arrow representing Cra kingdom, Tree makers representing Sadida kingdom, and Brotherhood of the Tofu representing Eliatrope kingdom."

Armand and the Pandawa queen joined Yugo near the edge, as they did the other rulers seemed concerned about why they looked annoyed.

"I'm sorry to say that it has come to our attention that our teams still in the first round have been bribed to give up their spots when needed and to stop other from competing. Armand explained.

"So we have decided that my team Soul milk." Panadawa queen said.

"And my remaining team Forest life." Armand said.

"Will be disqualified for the tournament!" Armand and the Pandawa queen stated in unison.

The stadium filled with the roars of anger until Yugo fired a huge wakfu beam into the air to quite them all done.

"Those who have been disqualified are the only one who can challenge us to prove their innocents or another ruler can step up and say something to change the rulers mind." Yugo stated.

Armand looked at the other rulers but none of them moved an inch for they had to noway of proving that the team being disqualified were innocent.

"With no one stepping forward the decision is final." Yugo shouted. "Now I will explain what will happen for the rest of the tournament; the adult division will have the rest of their first round today, as for the junior division those that are chosen to fight the teams disqualified will move on to the second round automatically, plus since we will have an old number of teams the teams that lost fill be given a second another chance at moving to the next round."

Yugo had one of the guards bring the team jar and had everyone leave except the adults fighting next. Once everyone was out of the center of the stadium only two adults remained, both of them were Osamodas; one was male the other female. Armand and the Pandawa queen took their seats leaving Yugo near the edge alone.

"OK let the match begin!" Yugo shouted.

* * *

 **Junior Division: Round one**

Ten teams remain

First match: Vine Riders vs. Dark Ring - Winner Dark Ring

Second match: Silver Arrow vs. Beast Warrior - Winner Silver Arrow

Third match: Bamboo Fighters vs. Brotherhood of the tofu reborn - Winner Brotherhood of the tofu reborn

Fourth match: Eagle Riders vs. The Tree Makers - Winner The Tree makers

Fifth match: ?

Sixth match: ?

Seventh match: ?

* * *

 **Adult Division: 1st round**

Fourteen participates remain

1st - Rena (Iop)

2nd - Cleophee (Cra)

3rd - Orken (Osamoda) vs. Larka (Osamoda)


	30. Chapter 30 seed of deception

The two Osamodas punched each other in the face without any hesitation wanting to end the fight as soon as possible. As they watched the fight go on Amalia took Elely and Flopin to go see their mother. The Cra queen then looked at Armand wounding a few things.

Armand sighed then said "You want to know what happened don't you."

"Yes, because my daughter didn't come back last night but slept in another room of someone else." The Cra queen said.

"I'll explain everything that happened." Armand said standing up. "Please grab the Osamoda queen outside with you."

The Cra queen went over to the Osamoda queen and told her they were going to be informed about the happenings of last night. The Osamoda queen got up and followed the Cra queen out of the royal box to talk to the Sadida king. As Armand told them about what happened the Cra queen wanted to fire an arrow down someone throat.

"Please Cra and Osamoda queen's will you let your children solve this problem and show those idiots that they can take care of this selves." Armand suggested. "If we do something a war could start."

"Alright but if something worse happens I'm going to make that king eat my foot." The Osamoda said. "No one harms my child and walks away without repercussions."

"I agree as well." The Cra queen said. "Just know I want to be informed if anything changes with the situation."

"That fine, thank you." Armand said quickly.

They returned to their seats to see that the match was over and the girl was the one standing tall. Yugo had the guard with the jar bring take it to Armand. Armand took out two slips of paper. He saw that one of them said Forest Life and gave the guard the other one. The guard took the paper and gave it to Yugo.

"The one to move to the second round is Black cats representing Ecaflip kingdom." Yugo shouted.

The guard then placed the jar near the Ecaflip king and he drew out another two slips of paper. The guard took the papers to the king hoping a fight might happen.

"OK the next team to move to the second round is the Warrior Spirt representing the Iop kingdom." Yugo said. "let's try once more.

The Iop king took out the last two slips of paper and gave it to Yugo.

Yugo took a deep breath then said "The Iron dragon fist representing Eliatrope kingdom against the Royal fighters representing Barkmar."

Barkmar King stud up and walked over to Yugo,While Yugo clinched his fist holding back his rage. As the Barkmar king moved two kids came out and met in the center. One was a male Iop and the other was a male Ecaflip.

The Iop is from my team," The Barkmar king stated. "His name is Zager and he happens to be the son of the previous Iop king."

"Oh I remember him," The Iop king interrupted. "He was strong but I still won the fight and gained the throne."

"The Ecaflip is from my team and he goes by the name Rickter." Yugo said.

"Iop what were you talking about, winning the throne." Bakara asked.

"Oh you see we Iop's believe that the strongest Iop should be the king, so any adult Iop the beat the current king becomes the new king." The Iop explained. "Tho no one been able to beat me in a fight."

"Iop wise at least." Yugo commented.

"Tha's right you were able to beat me fair square Elaitrope king." The Iop king said chuckling.

"Let the first fight of the ninth match start!" Yugo shouted.

Rickter ran at Zager wanting to punch him in the face, but he was able to dodge easy. Zager grabbed Rickter by the tail and throw Rickter to the ground. As Rickter tried to get up Zager held on to Rickter's tail tightly. So Rickter wrapped his tail around Zager's arm and pulled him closer, then gave Zager a swift kick to the gut making him let go and sending flying. Zager slammed his feet down hard to stop himself from flying to far away.

"Ok this might be a fun fight after all." Zager said. cracking his knuckles.

"Bring it on." Rickter said quickly.

The two kids ran at each other throwing away their guards and punching each other no stop. They punched and kicked faster and faster until they punched each other in the face. They both stumbled back and stared at each other breathing heavy. Rickter clinched his fist and throw a punch but Zager dodged it, Zager then gave Rickter an upper cut knocking him out.

"The winner is Zager of Royal fighters!" Yugo shouted.

"Well know it won't be long before my team wins the whole tournament." Barkmar king stated.

"Don't get ahead of yourself." Yugo said quickly. "There's still two more fights your team need to win in order to go to the second round."

As Zager left the arena another fighter took his place; It was another male Iop. as he went to the center he met a female Iop standing there already.

"That female Iop is Phinna." Yugo said.

Zadress is the boy's name." Barkmar king said.

"Two Iop children fighting each other," The Iop king said. "This is going to be fun to watch."

"Let the battle begin." Yugo shouted.

The two Iops immediately took out weapons; the girl took out two swords that were connected by a chain, the boy took out a sword a little bigger than his body. As they calshed sparks flew off with every connection of the blades. Zadress jumped high into the air, as he started to come down he did flips so build up his momentum. Phinna made an X above her head with her swords and blocked the sword coming down, as their swords connected the ground under Phinna cracked from the force. Phinna broke her stance and sent Zadress flying a bit away, Zadress stuck his sword into the ground to stop himself from hitting the wall. Phinna dropped her swords and ran at Zadress with her fist clenched tightly. Zadress tried to get his sword out of the ground but it was too deep and when he looked up Phinna was right in front of him.

"I'm ending this right now!" Phinna shouted punching Zadress into the ground.

As Zadress hit the ground the floor cracked a little, Phinna unclenched her fist and hoped that Zadress was unconscious for now all her strength was being used to keep her standing.

"The winner is Phinna of the Iron dragon fist!" Yugo yelled. "Making the score one to one."

King Barkmar looked over to the side his son was on and saw that his son was looking back at him. Barken nodded in no fashion and king Barkmar clipped his toung.

"Eliatrope king I have a suggestion to make." King Barkmar said.

"What is it?" Yugo asked annoyed.

"Why not let the next fight deiced the match." King Barkmar suggested.

"Why do that King Barkmar, it's as if you don't have trust your team to win two more fights to move on to the next round." Yugo said quickly.

"Oh no it's not that I just thought that it would make things go by a little faster so that we could conclude the adult division as well today." King Barkmar explained.

Yugo looked at the sun and realized by the time they finished the last fight of the match for the junior division they would have to take another day to finish up the first round of the adult division.

"What do you all think of this?" Yugo asked turning around to face the other rulers.

"I've got no problem with it."Adamai said quickly.

"Well I do," The Enutrof king stated. "People made bets of curtain people from each and I'm going to give them a refund."

"Alright all those in favor of this idea raise your hand." Armand said raising his own hand.

Adamai, The Cra queen, The Pandawa queen, The Iop king, Barkmar king, Osamodas queen, and Yugo raised their hands.

"All those that disagree." Yugo said next.

The Enutrof king, The Ecaflip king, and The Xelor king raised their hands.

"Ok eight votes to three votes, looks like the next fight decides the match this time around." Barkmar king stated.

"Hey wait a minute those four didn't vote." The Enutrof king said pointing to Adale, Harebourg, Bakara, and the Eniripsa queen.

"My people heal the ones that fight so me voting would be wrong." The Eniripsa queen stated.

"And we have yet to choose if we will be part of the tournament next time so us voting seem pointless. Bakara explained.

"What she says is true." Adale agree. "voting on this even though we aren't in the tournament leaves a bad taste in my mouth."

"Even if we did vote the number would either even up or the in favor would win." Hareborg said.

Yugo sighed then said "Alright then we will go with King of Barkmar suggestion."

"But the bets that were made." The Enutrof king said.

"Are illegal anyway, you know you can't make bets on the individual fights." Adamai said.

The Enutrof king then looked away and started whistling like nothing happened.

Yugo and The Barkmar king turned around to see the stadium.

"Your attention everyone we will have the next fight will be the deciding fight for the match so that we can have the adults finish their division as well." Yugo exaplained loudly. "This is only happening once.

The crowed roar with excitement wanting to see the tournament proceed. Two kids then came out ready to fight. one of the kids was a male Eliatrope and the other was the son of king of Barkmar, Barken.

"You're going down." Sheon said.

"That's what you think." Barken said back.

"Begin!" Yugo shouted.

Sheon fired a wakfu beam but Barken dodged it easy. Sheon then ran at Barken and tried to punch him in his ginning face. Barken was able to dodge everyone of Sheon punches and when Sheon stopped Barken kicked him back a bit then followed up with punch. Barken chuckled as Sheon lay on the ground.

"Looks like I win." Baken said watching Sheon struggle to get up.

"Not yet you fake royal brat." Sheon said standing tall once more. "We Eliatrope's don't give up easy."

"Fake royal, now that's funny coming from someone in a kingdom with a fake princess." Barken said back.

"Don't you dare insult our princess's." Sheon shouted portal boosting towards Barken.

Sheon went behind Barken and tried to punch him but Barken turned around in time to grab his fist and held in tightly.

"Are you sure she's even an Eliatrope or Sadida." Barken whispered into Sheon ear.

"what are you taking about?" Sheon said back trying to get Barken to let him go. "Princess Alleea and Fennora have both trained with their father our king in the ways of Eliatropes."

Barken pulled Sheon closer and put him in a head lock then whispered "Yes but Alleea's the only one using Eliatrope powers but Fennora didn't use Eliatrope powers or Sadida powers when she fought, so is she really an Eliatrope or Sadida."

"What?" Sheon thought. "She never really trained in using her powers like Alleea did, could it be she's not their child at all and if it's true who is she."

Barken then held Sheon even tighter making him go unconscious from lack of air. What Barken released Sheon the king of Barkmar smiled.

"The winner is Barken of the Royal fighters!" Yugo shouted. "Royal fights move on to the second round."

* * *

 **Junior Division: Round one**

Seven teams remain

First match: Vine Riders vs. Dark Ring - Winner Dark Ring

Second match: Silver Arrow vs. Beast Warrior - Winner Silver Arrow

Third match: Bamboo Fighters vs. Brotherhood of the tofu reborn - Winner Brotherhood of the tofu reborn

Fourth match: Eagle Riders vs. The Tree Makers - Winner The Tree makers

Fifth match: Forest life vs. Black cats - Winner Black cats

Sixth match: Soul milk vs. Warrior spirt - Winner Warrior spirt

Seventh match: Iron dragon fists vs. Royal fighters - Winner Royal fighters

Eighth match: ?

* * *

 **Adult Division: 1st round**

thirteen participates remain

1st - Rena (Iop)

2nd - Cleophee (Cra)

3rd - Larka (Osamoda)

4th -

5th -

6th -

7th -

8th -


	31. Chapter 31 Teams go to the sceond round

The crowed seemed to be spit in two one cheering with joy while the other one booed with disgust.

"Now we will have the names of the teams that were defeated before in the tournament placed back in the jar to see which one's will be given a second chance to go to the second round." Yugo explained loudly putting five slips of paper back in the jar.

Yugo then hand the jar to the king of Barkmar.

"Eilatrope king i would like to give the honor to one of the kingdoms that still wounder if they should take part in the tournament next time." The Barkmar king said giving the jar back to Yugo.

"If that is what you want," Yugo said taking the jar. " Do any of you wish to draw the names of the teams?"

Adale and Bakara both raised their hands.

"How about we both draw one name each," Adale suggested. "Sound fair."

"Fair enough." Bakara agreed standing up.

Adale and Bakara walked over to Yugo, placed their hands in the jar and pulled out one slip of paper each.

Yugo was handed the slips of paper then shouted "The Vine riders against the Eagle riders."

The crowed cheered with excitement at the two teams they were going to see fight again.

"Know first fighters come forward." Yugo shouted.

As yugo talked the Sadida king and Cra queen both got up and walked towards Yugo while The Barkmar king took his seat. Two kids then came out an met in the center; form the Eagle riders it was Gale and from the Vine Riders it was Semon.

"This is going to be a good fight." Semon said putting a hand on the ground.

"I couldn't agree more." Gale responded taking his bow out.

Let the fight begin!" Yugo shouted.

Gale fired arrow after arrow trying to keep Semon from summing any vines to ad him. But Semon dodged all of the arrows and was able to summon a vine to make Gale stop shooting arrows like crazy. As the vines tried to hit Gale, he had the string on his bow pulled back. When Semon started to hear a slight humming he realized what Gale was doing. Semon then started to gather the vines to form a dome around himself but Gale was faster and fired his arrow through the opening he found. The next moment all the vines were frozen solid and Semon was shivering in the center.

"Do you want to continue or give up." Gale said ready to fire another arrow.

"No...I...giv...give...u...up." Semon stuttered hoping Gale would fire a flame arrow soon.

"The winner is Gale of Eagle Riders!" Yugo shouted.

Gale malted the ice around Semon but left the vines frozen. both went back to their teams as two kids took their place in the center. This time Jordin and Rio were going to fight. As they met in the center both of them clenched their fist tightly.

"Let the battle begin." Yugo shouted.

Rio immediately punched Jordin in the gut sending him flying back, he then took out what looked like a chain. Jordin took his bow out quickly and fired three arrows creating a dust cloud. Rio started spinning his chain around making the dust cloud vanish. As the dust cleared Jordin was ready to end the fight with his next shot, but when all the dust was gone Rio was gone as well. Jordin then felt a chain wrap around him stopping his movement, Rio landed right behind Jordin and smiled.

"I give up." Jordin admitted giving upon trying to break the chain.

"The winner is Rio of Vine Riders." Yugo shouted.

As the crowed cheered Rio released Jordin from his chain.

"Sorry for almost destroying your bow," Rio apologized. "But this is my teams last chance to make the cut."

Jordin accepted the apologize an went back to his team and another Cra came out angry.

"Oh I hope Heyo keeps his words under control." The Cra queen said.

As Heyo stud in the center his opponent came out ready to fight him with everything they had. The one to meet Heyo in the center was Kate.

"Let the fight begin!" Yugo yelled.

Heyo fired four arrows immediately but Kate made portals that sent the arrows right back. Heyo dodged the arrows that were sent back and pulled his bow string back once more. He then started to chant something that gave Kate a bad feeling. Kate fired a wakfu beam, but Heyo leaned back, dodging the beam, than fired his arrow into the sky.

"You may be able to send a few arrows back my way," Heyo explained pointing up to the sky. "But lets see you do something like that with this."

Kate looked up and saw lights shinning, Kate eye's went wide at the realizing what the lights were. She portal boosted out of the way as the arrows rained down. When the arrows stopped coming down Kate felt exhausted but didn't want to give up the fight. As Kate looked around she saw Heyo ready to fire a powerful arrow.

"Give up now." Heyo suggested.

"No way." Kate shouted channeling wakfu to her right hand.

Heyo fired his powerful arrow and Kate fire her wakfu beam. The wakfu beam broke through the arrow and hit Heyo causing him to black out.

"The winner is Kate of Vine Riders." Yugo shouted. " the score is now Vine riders with two points and Eagle Riders with one point."

As Yugo said that Kate went back to her team and guards took Heyo to the healing center. Two fighters then came out hoping to win the fight. Airon and Oren met in the center clenching their fists tightly.

"Fight!" Yugo yelled.

Orin swiped Airons feet and punched him as he falling, sending him flying away. He then took out his bow and fired three arrows at Airon while he was on the ground. Airon slammed his hand down and summoned a vine to defend himself, the arrows collided with the vine and a dust cloud formed. When the dust cleared Airon didn't see Oren anywhere, he then felt something against the back of his heck.

"Looks like it's my lose." Airon said caimly.

"The winner is Oren of Eagle Riders!" Yugo shouted. "Tieing the score up."

"Sorry about that but you not someone I could take it easy on," Oren said putting his bow away. "Plus I needed to win this fight or we would be out."

"No problem." Airon said getting up.

"Both teams send one fighter in for the tie breaker." Yugo said loudly.

Once Yugo said that Gale and Rio met in the center ready to go. As they stared at each other the crowd grew silent.

"Let the tie breaking fight begin." Yugo shouted.

Gale grabbed his bow but Rio smacked it away before he could pull the string back. Gale then kicked Rio in the gut, Rio grabbed Gale's leg and held it tightly. Rio's left hand then started to glow and he tried to punch Gale but he dodged it. As Gale dodged the punch Rio released his leg and Gave Gale an upper cut then kicked him back. Gale flew back a bit and laid on the ground.

"Looks like I win." Rio said quickly.

"No you don't," Gale said getting up. "next time make sure a Cra's bow isn't close by when you kick a Cra away."

Gale then held up his bow, Rio ran at Gale knowing it was important that he doesn't have his bow or have enough time to charge an arrow.

"Too late." Gale said firing an arrow.

The next thing that happened was Rio being frozen in place. The crowd cheered as Gale fell to his knees breathing heavy, Gale then held up a clenched up fist.

"The winner is Gale of Eagle Riders," Yugo announced. "Meaning Eagle Riders go to the second round."

* * *

 **Junior Division: Round one** **\- Eight teams moving on to the second round**

First match: Vine Riders vs. Dark Ring - Winner Dark Ring

Second match: Silver Arrow vs. Beast Warrior - Winner Silver Arrow

Third match: Bamboo Fighters vs. Brotherhood of the tofu reborn - Winner Brotherhood of the tofu reborn

Fourth match: Eagle Riders vs. The Tree Makers - Winner The Tree Makers

Fifth match: Forest Life vs. Black Cats - Winner Black Cats

Sixth match: Soul Milk vs. Warrior Spirit - Winner Warrior Spirit

Seventh match: Iron dragon fists vs. Royal Fighters - Winner Royal Fighters

Eighth match: Eagle Riders vs. Vine Riders - Winner Eagle Riders

* * *

 **Adult Division: 1st round**

thirteen participates remain

1st - Rena (Iop)

2nd - Cleophee (Cra)

3rd - Larka (Osamoda)

4th -

5th -

6th -

7th -

8th -


	32. Chapter 32 winner's of the first round

**a/n: Sorry about the late chapter update, I kept deleting and rewriting the chapter until I felt it was what I wanted it to be.**

* * *

The crowd roared with cheers as Gale unfroze Rio. As Gale went back to his team Rio grabbed his shoulder stopping him.

"I've got something to say to you." Rio said quickly.

"What is it?" Gale asked turning around.

Rio held out his hand and said, "Thank you for the great fight and I hope you make it to the third round or beat the wakfu out of the Barkmar team."

"You go it." Gale said back shaking Rio's hand.

Their teammates did the same while the crowd clapped for their sportsmanship.

"Ok that's the end of the first round of the Junior division." Yugo stated loudly. "The teams moving to the second round are; Dark Ring, Silver Arrow, Brotherhood of Tofu reborn, Tree Makers, Black Cats, Warrior Spirit, Royal Fighters, and Eagle Riders."

The crowd cheered with excitement and the Sadida king and Cra queen took their seats again.

"Now would the adults in the fourth match please come forward." Yugo said aloud.

One Female Cra and one Male Iop came out. The Cra had long blond hair that went to her waist, she wore black shorts and a black tank top with tan boots that went to her thighs. The Iop had no shirt on and was wearing red long pants, he also wore black shoes and didn't have a tan like most of them that stayed in the sun to long.

"Let the match begin." Yugo shouted.

The Cra took her bow out and ran to the side while firing rapidly. The Iop dodged every arrow but was unable to get any closer to the Cra. As the fight went on a guard came over to Alleea and told her that some Eilatrope wanted to talk to her, Alleea then walked over to her father.

"Dad I'm going to go talk with someone." Alleea said quickly.

Yugo looked at Alleea with a serious look on his face and Alleea sighed knowing what her father wanted to say.

"Fine you win." Alleea said quickly.

Yugo then started to chant, as he did a mark appeared on Alleea arm. When he finished there was a band on Alleea's left arm. Yugo then smiled and patted Alleea on the head. Alleea left the royal box and went outside of the coliseum, she looked around and saw Sheon leaning against a tree.

"So, why'd you call me out here Sheon?" Alleea asked quickly going closer to Sheon.

Sheon walked to Alleea and reached his hand out for Alleea's hat, but Alleea grabbed the hand and gripped it tightly.

"What are you doing?" Alleea growled. "You know we only expose what we have under our hats when we are with the one we love, and in front of family, or if we must in a fight as a last resort."

"I know but I need to know if you're really one of us completely." Sheon explained trying to move his hand closer to Alleea's hat.

Alleea made a portal in front of Sheon then growled "Back off now or I fire, and it will not miss."

Sheon put his hand down as Alleea had the portal she made disapear.

"Why did you try to do that anyway?" Alleea asked.

"Before I answer that question can you answer one of mine first." Sheon responded.

Sheon stud there in silince when they heard Yugo yell "The winner is the Cra, Felonna."

"What is it?" Alleea said quickly wanting to get back soon.

"Do you know who was there at Fennora's birth?" Sheon asked.

Alleea looked at Sheon weirdly, they then heard the beginning on the next fight.

"Um my Mom and Dad of course, Uncle Adamai, and our grandfather Alibert, why do you ask." Alleea said confused.

"So, no one else was there when she was born but family." Sheon said.

"Yay, no else was able to see her give birth but those three." Alleea agreed. "Echo had to look after me for the time, and Elely and Flopins parents couldn't make it in time, why do you ask anyway.

"OK, sorry for what I did before I just to see if another secret looked like mine." Sheon said. "And I was just wondering who saw her because my mon wasn't there."

"Oh, yay your mom is a doctor." Alleea said. "is that all you needed

"Yay that's all I needed." Sheon said quickly.

Alleea turned around and walked away wanting to see the next fight start. As she walked away some else walked over to Sheon. When Alleea got back up into the royal box she could help but feel that something bad was going to happen.

"What did I say," The boy said. "You can't really tell if she's their child without checking can you."

"I know for a fact that the princess isn't lying." Sheon said turning around to see prince Barken. "She is the first princess of the kingdom."

"And your second Princess has yet to use her powers." Barken interrupted.

Sheon looked at Barken silently wanting to say something but nothing came to mind that would seem as if he had no trust in the words somewhat.

"Then how about checking for yourself if she's your princess or not." Barken said.

Sheon looked down at his feet and listened to the crowd cheer in the coliseum for the fights. Barken placed a hand on Sheon shoulder.

"You know I heard that if she really is their child then a DNA test could prove it." Barken said.

Barken then held up a lock of green brownish hair then suggested "maybe checking wouldn't hurt."

"What?" Sheon said be given the hair.

"Now all you need are some hairs from the mother or father." Bakren said.

Sheon clinched the hair tightly and watched as Barken walked, once he was out of site Sheon got ready to throw the hair but could bring himself to do it. Sheon stud there and heard Yugo say, "The winner is the Elafilp, Corren.". Shoen then walked away towards the castle.

* * *

 **Inside of the coliseum**

"Alright we now have three more fights to go for the adult's division of the rival tournament," Yugo shouted. "Now let the next fights come forward."

A female Pandawa went out to the center but no one else came out to meet her, a guard then came to Yugo and whispered something into his ear. Yugo then took a deep breath and looked at the other rulers.

"Looks like some of the participants deiced to start a fight with each other and can no longer compete for they have to many injures."

"What!" some of the rulers yelled.

"Your kidding, right." Armand said.

"I wish I was." Yugo answered.

"So, who's out of the tournament?" The Xelor king asked.

"The Pandawa Korra who was fighting in this match and Luke a Iop from the next match are the ones that got into a fight." Yugo explained. "So, the Pandawa Phane and the Ecaflip Dinna will be going to the next round by default."

"Well that just perfect," The Enutrof king said. "We should remind them that fights outside the tournament is against the rules."

"We can discuss them later," The Cra queen suggested. "For now, let announce what will be happening for the rest of the tournament."

"Alright." Yugo agreed turning towards the audience.

When Yugo told everyone, what was going to happen Phena grow annoyed at how she had won by default because her opponent got into a fight beforehand. Yugo then announced the winner on the next match and called for the fighters of the last match. As Phena left the arena still annoyed a yellow scaled male dragon in human walked past towards the center of the arena. When he got to the center he saw a Iop holding two swords and had one on his back smiling like crazy.

"This is going to be one for the record books dragon." The Iop said.

The dragon blow smoke from his mouth then smirked.

"The final match of the first round of the adult division, Torren the dragon vs. Naofum the Iop." Yugo shouted. "Let the fight begin."

The two fighters ran at each other and clashed shaking the coliseum a little. Torren was flung back and hit the wall. As he got away from the wall he opened his wings, the next moment he was flying in the air over the coliseum.

"Do you think your safe up there." Naofum shouted. "Well think again."

Torren smiled then took a deep breath, Yugo then felt a chill up his spin and yelled, "raise the power of the barrier around the audiences right now." Torren breathed a strong fire breath at Naofum, when the barrier started to crack Yugo added his power to the barriers power, and the flames ran up the barrier's walls keeping the audiences safe. When the flames died down the ground was scorched black, as Torren descended to the ground smiling at his handy work. He looked around but didn't see Naofum anywhere. Yugo put his hands down and started to wobble till Adamai caught him and allowed him to lean on him.

"Are you trying to kill the audiences Torren!" Adamai yelled angry helping Yugo stay standing. "Plus, you aren't supposed to kill in the tournament."

"Your kings got a point, if I wasn't prepared for fire I wouldn't have lived." Naofum shouted.

Torren looked around but didn't see Naofum anywhere.

"Right here dragon." Naofum shouted.

Torren then felt a hand on his leg, he then quickly slammed his tail on the ground and kicked off the ground. As he went up Naofum held on tightly onto Torren's leg.

"Leg go of my leg you Iop brain idiot." Torren yelled flying around the coliseum.

Naofum held on even tighter as Torren grew madder by the second, Torren then stopped flying and started hovering in the air. He then raised his right arm and concentrated, channeling wakfu to his right arm. Torren lifted his leg that Naofum was holding and punched him with his right arm sending him to the ground, Yugo was about to have the guards make a portal to catch him, but he held one of his swords. The sword looked like it was turning black the next moment he vanished into the ground and reappeared on his feet next to the spot he vanished into.

"That's a shushu." Yugo weakly said.

"That explains how he survived the flames," Adamai said. "But this is getting out of hand."

"I think we should wait before acting dragon king." The Osamoda queen said. "We don't need a fight between us and a dragon when we have a big audience."

Adamai turned towards the other rulers then asked, "Are you sure."

All the rulers nodded in agreement and the Xelor king said, "The moment one of them breaks a rule we will intervene no questions asked."

Adamai nodded agreeing with the other rulers and continued to watch the fight while Yugo took a seat to regain his energy. Torren looked down at Naofum and grow more annoyed at how hard it was to beat one single Iop. Torren slammed into the ground causing a dust cloud to form, when the dust cleared everyone saw that Torren had taken his dragon form. He took a deep breath and was about to breath fire once more but Naofum slammed his mouth shut and jumped as high as he could go and head-butted Torren in the head making Torren black out.

"Well looks like the winner is Naofum the Iop," Adamai yelled.

The crowd's cheers filled the coliseum with both joy and annoyance for how the fight ended.

* * *

 **Junior Division: Round one** **\- Eight teams move on to the second round**

First match: Vine Riders vs. Dark Ring - Winner Dark Ring

Second match: Silver Arrow vs. Beast Warrior - Winner Silver Arrow

Third match: Bamboo Fighters vs. Brotherhood of the tofu reborn - Winner Brotherhood of the tofu reborn

Fourth match: Eagle Riders vs. The Tree Makers - Winner Tree Makers

Fifth match: Forest Life vs. Black Cats - Winner Black Cats

Sixth match: Soul Milk vs. Warrior Spirit - Winner Warrior Spirit

Seventh match: Iron dragon fists vs. Royal Fighters - Winner Royal Fighters

Eighth match: Eagle Riders vs. Vine Riders - Winner Eagle Riders

* * *

 **Adult Division : 1st round- ****Eight participates go to the second round**

1st - Rena (Iop)

2nd - Cleophee (Cra)

3rd - Larka (Osamoda)

4th - Felonna (Cra)

5th - Corren (Ecaflip)

6th - Phenna (Pandawa)

7th - Dinna (Ecaflip)

8th - Naofum (Iop)


	33. Chapter 33 Seeking Information

Torren awoke to hear his king say that Naofum won the fight and was going to the next round. Torren opened his eyes and roared with anger and got ready to attack Naofum until something slammed him down to the ground.

"Revert back into human form right now Torren," Adamai growled with his foot on Torren's snout. "Or I'll use force."

Torren saw in his king's eye's that Adamai was serious about using force if needed, so Torren changed into his human form and Adamai removed his foot allowing Torren to get off the ground.

"You do know that if I wanted I could have stopped you when you changed into your dragon form," Adamai said. "You know that taking that form is against the rules as well."

"Yes, but he." Torren said.

"Defeated you with one hit to the head." Adamai finished.

Torren looked down and realized he was the one in the wrong and that Naofum had earned his place in the second round. Torren held out his hand and shuk Naofum's.

"You better make it to the next round got it." Torren said as they let go of each other's hand.

"I will." Naofum stated.

"This concludes the first round of the adult division," Yugo shouted. "The next round will happen the day after tomorrow so all those still participating use the next day to rest up."

Once Yugo was done talking the audience cheered with joy and got up to leave. As the audience left the coliseum Harebourg saw king Barkmar leave the royal box through the door and not Yugo's portal even though he was the one always complaining about having to walk so far to get to the coliseum. When count Harebourg followed him he saw that he was meeting his son outside the coliseum alone.

"So, did everything go as planned my son?" King Barkmar asked.

"you know it," Barken said. "He took the bait hook line and sinker."

"Good so he now has the hair sample we gave him and is off to see if it matches the king and queen." King Barkmar said.

"Yep, who know you could trick an Eilatrope by dying a piece of black fur from a bowmeow, hair blond." Barken explained.

"Don't be to loud child," King Barkmar said. "We don't need another slip up to happen again like last time." King Barkmar said.

"Sorry dad." Barken said.

Count Harebourg walked away from his hiding spot and smiled at how Yugo would have to deal with this.

* * *

 **In front of the Castile**

"Hey dad do you think you could train me for a bit tomorrow?" Fennora asked as they came out of Yugo's portal.

"Sorry Fennora but I have to attend a meeting about the second round." Yugo answered.

"OK." Fennora replied.

"Oh, don't worry sis we can have a sparring match against Chibi or Mina now that their back for the tournament." Alleea said.

"Just make sure you ask before it's to late for they might make plans that make it, so they can't." Yugo said walking away.

"His right you know." Adamai sad quickly after.

"Do you know where they are at the moment Uncle Adamai?" Alleea asked quickly.

"Mina's with Phaeris in the dining hall eating." Adamai answered.

Fennora and Alleea immediately ran into the castile looking for Mina or Phaeris. When they saw a green dragon walking next to a female Eliatrope wearing pink Eliatrope clothing.

"Hey Nora, Efrim have you seen Mina anywhere?" Fennora shouted still running.

Nora turned to see Fennora and Alleea running towards her then said, "Yay she went to her room not that long ago."

"Thank you, Nora." Alleea said as she and Fennora ran past towards Mina's room.

* * *

 **Near the royal chambers**

"Halt who goes there." A guard said.

"Sorry I got lost looking for my room," A vicoe said.

"Oh, I know you you're the kid from the Iron dragon fist team." Another guard said. "Your Sheon."

"yay I am oh yay before I forget I think princess Alleea was looking for some guards to help her look for someone and I think I saw someone suspicious by the garden." Sheon lied.

The guards then took off running for the royal garden leaving Sheon alone a few feet from the royal chamber. He knocked first and when he didn't hear anyone he opened the door to the chamber and walked in.

"I'm sorry your majesty, but I need to know if the second princess is really our princess." Sheon said to himself as he closed the door softly.

when he first walked in and looked around he saw pictures of the royal family were on the walls when the king and queen were younger. As he looked at a picture on a night stand he saw a hair brush next to it. Sheon immediately grabbed and saw that there were a few strands of hair on it, he then heard footsteps coming closer. Sheon take the hair from the brush and placed it back on the night stand, then quickly went to the window and jumped. He grabbed a tree branch and held on tightly hoping no one saw him.

"I'm telling you that Dally really needs to think a little more before talking," Amaila said. "I mean really naming his son Dally jr."

Sheon started to climb down the tree trying not to make too much noise.

"I know Amaila he needs to think a little more, but since we're on the subject of names maybe we should think of what to call our…" Yugo said.

"Yugo is something wrong?" Amaila asked.

Sheon then stopped praying he wasn't found out.

"No, I was just wounding if you left the window open." Yugo said pointing to the window.

"No, I didn't, but I think Alleea was in here earlier looking for that picture of when she was younger and hated taking bathes alone." Amaila said chuckling a little while closing the window.

Sheon sighed as he got out of the tree and onto the ground, he took the hair he found in the chamber out of his pocket and judged it against the lock of hair Barken gave him. He saw that the hair he found was queen's hair, not the king's.

"I would have preferred getting the king's hair to see if she was an Eliatrope but DNA is DNA." Sheon said putting the hair in his pocket.

* * *

 **Inside the castle with Alleea and Fennora at the time**

"Hey look!" Alleea shouted pointing at an adult female Eliatrope talking to a black dragon.

"Aunty Mina we have a question for you." Fennora shouted trying to get the Eliatropes attention.

Mina looked around and saw Alleea and Fennora running towards her and Grougaloragran.

"What's up you two?" Mina asked as they stopped in front of her.

"We were wondering fi tomorrow you could train with us for a bit." Fennora explained.

"Sure, I don't mind." Mina answered.

"I thought Yugo told you to do something tomorrow." Grougal said.

"He did, but he wants me to do it later in the day," Mina explained. "So, I should have enough time to spare with this two for a little bit."

"Sweet," Alleea said joyfully. "Now we have a training partner.

"Yes, you both do, and right now it's getting late so you two should head to bed." A voice said.

Fennora and Alleea turned to see their father and mother walking towards them.

"Oh, come on it's not even that late." Fennora complained.

"No, but's you two are going to bed now." Amaila barked picking Alleea up.

"See you tomorrow aunty Mina." Alleea said yawned.

Yugo then picked Fennora up as well and they cared their children to their rooms to sleep the night away.

* * *

 **Junior Division: ****Eight teams move on to the second round**

First match: Vine Riders vs. Dark Ring - Winner Dark Ring

Second match: Silver Arrow vs. Beast Warrior - Winner Silver Arrow

Third match: Bamboo Fighters vs. Brotherhood of the tofu reborn - Winner Brotherhood of the tofu reborn

Fourth match: Eagle Riders vs. The Tree Makers - Winner Tree Makers

Fifth match: Forest Life vs. Black Cats - Winner Black Cats

Sixth match: Soul Milk vs. Warrior Spirit - Winner Warrior Spirit

Seventh match: Iron dragon fists vs. Royal Fighters - Winner Royal Fighters

Eighth match: Eagle Riders vs. Vine Riders - Winner Eagle Riders

* * *

 **Adult Division : ****Eight participates go to the second round**

1st - Rena (Iop)

2nd - Cleophee (Cra)

3rd - Larka (Osamoda)

4th - Felonna (Cra)

5th - Corren (Ecaflip)

6th - Phenna (Pandawa)

7th - Dinna (Ecaflip)

8th - Naofum (Iop)


	34. Chapter 34 A day of rest

A/N: trying to think of a name for Dally and Eva's baby boy, leave a comment to tell me what you think and sorry for the late update.

* * *

The morning came quick to Alleea as she got out of bed to meet Mina and train for the next round. As she was changing a knock came to the door.

"One second." Alleea shouted looking for her hat.

"It's your mother, Alleea." Amaila answered.

Alleea cracked the door open enough to see it was her mother at the door. Amaila quickly went into the room and closed the door so no one would see her daughter without her hat. As her mother closed the door she continued to get dressed, but as she did she noticed her mother was looking at her.

"Is something wrong mom?" Alleea asked putting her shoes on.

"Well you see the thing is that Barkmar has been giving us some strange looks so me and your father want you to be on alert." Amaila said taking a seat on Allleea's bed.

"Don't worry I will." Alleea said quickly.

Amaila got up off the bed an opened the door then said, "I know you will and good luck with your training Alleea."

As Amalia left Alleea could help but smile at how her mother was so confident in her. As Alleea left for the training field she saw Fennora talking to Mishell outside the castile doors. When Mishell saw Alleea she told Fennora good-bye and ran off, Fennora walked over to her sister smiling a little.

"So, I'm guessing you made a new friend." Alleea said.

"Yes, I did and are you off to see aunt Mina." Fennora said back.

"You would be correct little sister." Alleea answered. "Are you coming or what?"

"Do you even have to ask me." Fennora said following Alleea to the training center. "Do you think the meeting with the other rulers is going well?"

"Hopfuly." Allea answered.

The girls ran to the training felid and saw Mina meditating in the center of the field.

"You think we could surprise attack her." Fennora said. Clenching her fist.

"Who knows but trying wouldn't hurt." Alleea answered.

"Don't even think about it, I can hear you from here you know." Mina shouted. "But if you want to start the training then bring it."

Alleea and Fennora ran at Mina as fast as they could ready to fight.

* * *

 **At the same time in the meeting room**

"Alright let's get this meeting over with before one of us goes to far." Adamai said.

All the rulers remained silent until Yugo took a sip of water and the roomed filled with the shouting of anger, annoys and demands.

"Quite all of you!" Yugo yelled over everyone. "Look I know for a fact that the team fights took a lot longer then we had planned, but I have a solution for the next round."

"And what is that oh young king." King Barkmar said.

"Shut it Barkmar I still don't believe that you didn't have anything to do with what happened earlier." The Cra queen said.

"Don't blame me for what one of the Pandawa's representing teams did." King Barkmar.

"In said Enough!" Yugo barked. "I have had enough of this arguing, anyone who wants to blame another you'll need to have evidence to prove it then we will decide a punishment together."

All the rulers looked at Yugo and could see that he was not in the mood to be having an argument with others.

"So, what are we to do for the next round?" The Xelor king asked.

"The adult division will go as planned, but the junior divisions next round will be a two on two match." Yugo stated.

"I can agree with that." The Osamoda queen said.

"Alright all those in favor of two on two fights for the kids raise your hands." Adamai said.

All the rulers raised their hands in agreement.

"Ok, now that that's been taken care of what will we be doing about the teams that went behind our back." The Barkmar king asked.

"That falls under the Sadida king and Pandawa queen jurisdiction Barkmar king." Yugo stated. "And we all decided to let them deal with it."

King Barkmar clinched his fist angerly hating that Yugo said that.

"I believe that is everything that we need to decuss today." Adamai said.

No one said any thing and remained still think of if they had anything else to bring up.

"And with that silence the meeting is over." Yugo stated. "Lets all take the time we have and try and enjoy it."

All the rulers got up out of their seats and started to leave the room leaving Yugo alone.

"You look like your about blow." A voice said.

Yugo looked up and saw that king Barkmar was still in the room.

"If I look like that then I already know why." Yugo growled.

"Why are you looking at me, it's not like you have proof that I'm the reason those teams did what they did." King Barkmar said.

"You know you're a real piece of work." Yugo said back. "All you ever do is do things from the shadows, never coming out and doing something yourself, no wonder Amalia never chose you as a lover."

"What did you say to me you brat, last time I checked you can only stay in this world so long as you don't start a war with another kingdom." Barkmar king said. "So, make whatever threat you want, it changes nothing for you can't touch me at all."

"What you say it true," Yugo responded stand up. "But you and your team are on a thin line and the moment it's crossed I will take you down with every ounce of my power."

"Again, those are just words that hold no meaning." King Barkmar said.

Yugo took hold on king Barkmar's collar, held on tightly and barked "THESE WORDS ARE NOT A THREAT THEY ARE A PROMISES THAT IF YOU DO SOMETHING THAT COULD IN DANGER SOMEONE CLOSE TO ME I WILL HURT YOU NO MATTER THE CONSEQUENCES!"

Yugo released king Barkmar and walked out of the room and left king Barkmar alone in the meeting room. As he left the room a figure walked moved from the shadow in the opposite direction on the Eilatrope king.

* * *

 **In the town hospital**

Sheon walked up to the front desk and asked to see if his mother was free at the moment, as they nodded in a yes, he walked to his mother's office.

"Hey mom you got a sec?" Sheon asked cracking the door opened.

A female Eilatrope wearing all orange and a white coat turned around from her desk and asked, "What can I do for you Sheon?"

"I was just wondering if you could check this to hair samples I got to see if they are related to each other." Sheon explained holding the hair samples up.

The woman took the hair samples and asked, "where did you get these hairs from."

Sheon lied and said, "A friend gave them to me so that I could check to see if the two are related to each other."

The women eyed Sheon for a moment then walked over to a machine and placed the hair's inside, after a while a piece of paper came out and the women took the paper.

"Well it looks like whatever hair samples you gave me don't match at all my child." The women said reading the paper.

"Are you sure mom." Sheon asked.

"Look for yourself," the women said holding the paper out. "The two lines don't have any matching parts at all."

Sheon took the paper and saw the lines really didn't have any matching parts what so ever. Another doctor came in and asked if the women could come help. Sheon's mother followed the other doctor out of the room leaving Shen alone with his thoughts. He then walked out of the room holding the paper tightly.

"If she's not the Queen's child then is she even the kings or is she so child they just found." Sheon asked himself. "I need to know who Fennora really is."

* * *

 **Junior Division: ****Eight teams move on to the second round**

First match: Vine Riders vs. Dark Ring - Winner Dark Ring

Second match: Silver Arrow vs. Beast Warrior - Winner Silver Arrow

Third match: Bamboo Fighters vs. Brotherhood of the tofu reborn - Winner Brotherhood of the tofu reborn

Fourth match: Eagle Riders vs. The Tree Makers - Winner Tree Makers

Fifth match: Forest Life vs. Black Cats - Winner Black Cats

Sixth match: Soul Milk vs. Warrior Spirit - Winner Warrior Spirit

Seventh match: Iron dragon fists vs. Royal Fighters - Winner Royal Fighters

Eighth match: Eagle Riders vs. Vine Riders - Winner Eagle Riders

* * *

 **Adult Division : ****Eight participates go to the second round**

1st - Rena (Iop)

2nd - Cleophee (Cra)

3rd - Larka (Osamoda)

4th - Felonna (Cra)

5th - Corren (Ecaflip)

6th - Phenna (Pandawa)

7th - Dinna (Ecaflip)

8th - Naofum (Iop


	35. Chapter 35 Not a bad day

"Hey mom have you decided a name for the baby or are you still think about it?" Elely asked looking at her baby brother.

"Truth be told, me and your father are still think of names to call him." Eva answered. "Ever time we think we found a good name he gives us a look of disgust."

"His just a stubborn one." Flopin said tickling the baby.

"You and Elely were a lot easier to name," Dally said. "You two loved the first names we were thinking of."

Elely and Flopin then started to smile from ear to ear, until the nurse came in and asked the kids to leave for a bit. As they left the room they so Sheon leave the office of a doctor but decide it wasn't any on their business what he was doing. As they walked around the town close to the castle they saw a ton of familiar faces from the tournament.

"Hey Flopin, Elely!" A voice yelled.

Elely and Flopin looked around until they saw Elena running toward them.

"Oh, hey Elena." Elena shouted back.

"What can we do for you princess." Flopin said.

When Elena got to them she had an annoyed look on her face.

"Is something wrong princess?" Flopin asked.

Elena stud there annoyed until Elely asked, "Is there something bothering you."

"Yes, at the moment there is something someone is saying that annoys me." Elena answered.

"What could that be princess." Flopin asked quickly.

"The fact that someone who's supposed to be my friend calling me princess when I told him to use my name." Elena said quickly back point at Flopin while looking him in the eyes

Flopin's face became red as he said, "Sorry Elena old habit."

Elely chuckled a little seeing Flopin get embarrass about saying Elena name.

"So, what are you up to Elena?" Elely asked.

"I'm just walking around and see the site in the Eilatrope kingdom." Elena explained.

"Haven't you been here before for like royal visits." Flopin said quickly.

"Yes, I have but I was always told to stay in my room for the time being because my mother was a little over protective." Elena answered. "But now I can see the kingdom because the tournament and It's so amazing."

"You're really enjoying yourself." Elely said.

"Yay but I want to see even more of the kingdom." Elena said looking around the town.

"I think we can help with that." A voice said.

Flopin looked towards the voice and saw Alleea and Fennora.

"If you want we can take you flying around the kingdom for a bit." Fennora suggested.

"You can do that." Elena said with a gleeful smile.

"Yay we can ask one of the castile dragon to take us around." Alleea explained. "So, do you guys want to fly for a bit or what."

"I would love it." Elena replied

"Of course, do you even have to ask." Flopin and Elely said together.

They all then walked to the castle where Fennora and Alleea asked a dragon guard to take them flying around for a while. The dragon agreed to they're request and changed into his dragon form. The kids got onto the dragons back and he took off. As the flew around the kingdom Elena kept smiling at being able to fly on the air on a dragon.

"You shouldn't stand up or you might fall off." Flopin said grabbing Elena's hand to stop her.

"Don't worry if that happens then I'm sure you'll catch me." Elena said standing up. "I just love the feeling of the air in my face, you guys are so lucky to be able do this."

Once Elena said that she started to wobble and fell, Flopin immediately grabbed her and held her in his arms. As she laid in Flopin's arm Elena remembered what her mother had said before about Flopin and her face turned red. As Fennora coughed Flopin and Elena remembered that they weren't alone and move away from each other immediately while the rest of them chuckled. The dragon landed soon after and allowed the kids to get off before changing into his human form. The guard then left them to return to his post by the gates.

"Thanks for the ride you guys it was a lot of fun." Elena said quickly.

"No problem, it was our pleasure to take you flying." Fennora said.

"Yay were friends right." Alleea said.

Yay we are friends." Elena replied. "Oh, before I forget thank you Flopin for catching me."

Elena then kissed Flopin on the check and ran off with her faces red as a rose. As Elena ran off Flopin placed his hand on his right check and grinned a little.

"Not bad bro." Elely said chuckling. "Wait till mama and Papa find out."

"They aren't going to find out about anything." Flopin said.

"That's what you think bro." Elely shouted running away.

"Oh, no they won't." Flopin shouted back running after her.

Fennora and Alleea watched as Elely ran off with Flopin following.

"Come on sis we should probably had home to." Fennora said walking away. "It's getting late after all."

"Ok." Alleea agreed following.

As Fennora and Alleea got closer to the castile they saw their mother coming from the hospital.

"Hey mom." Alleea yelled portal dashing to her mother.

"Alleea, Fennora how are you two." Amaila said seeing her children.

All three walked into the castle to the dining hall to see Yugo setting alone at the table looking at a ton of papers in a stack. Amaila had her daughters take their seats while she moved the stack of papers so that Yugo would take a break.

"Hey, I still need those." Yugo shouted seeing Amaila move his stake of paper.

"You need to rest for a bit Yugo." Amaila said taking the paper from Yugo.

Yugo gave up trying to go against his wife in an argument when he knew she was right most of the time. As they sat at the table laughing at the days events Yugo hoped that Barkmar would stay out of trouble for he knew the next time the did something he would do something even if it meant a war breaking out. Once they were done dinner the girls ask their parents to tuck them in even though they were a bit old for it.

"Here dad can you tell us a story before we sleep." Alleea asked climbing on to her bed.

"If you're telling a story can I sleep here tonight." Feenora said quickly.

"Ask your sister, it's her room." Amaila said taking a brush out from the desk drawer.

"Don't bother to ask when you know the answer." Alleea said patting the bed.

Fennora got onto the bed and looked towards her father.

"Ok then what story do you too want to hear tonight?" Yugo asked taking a seat in the chair near the desk.

Alleea and Fennora looked at each other, then Alleea snapped her fingers and said, "I want to hear about the time you fought Qilby in the Crimson Claw archipelago."

"But you and your sister have heard that story tons of times." Amaila said brushing Alleea's hair.

"We know but we like that story the most," Fennora said. "So please tell us."

"Ok I'll tell you the story." Yugo agreed. "It started when we met the king of Sufokia, but at the time he was the Prince."

* * *

 **Junior Division: ****Eight teams move on to the second round**

First match: Vine Riders vs. Dark Ring - Winner Dark Ring

Second match: Silver Arrow vs. Beast Warrior - Winner Silver Arrow

Third match: Bamboo Fighters vs. Brotherhood of the tofu reborn - Winner Brotherhood of the tofu reborn

Fourth match: Eagle Riders vs. The Tree Makers - Winner Tree Makers

Fifth match: Forest Life vs. Black Cats - Winner Black Cats

Sixth match: Soul Milk vs. Warrior Spirit - Winner Warrior Spirit

Seventh match: Iron dragon fists vs. Royal Fighters - Winner Royal Fighters

Eighth match: Eagle Riders vs. Vine Riders - Winner Eagle Riders

* * *

 **Adult Division : ****Eight participates go to the second round**

1st - Rena (Iop)

2nd - Cleophee (Cra)

3rd - Larka (Osamoda)

4th - Felonna (Cra)

5th - Corren (Ecaflip)

6th - Phenna (Pandawa)

7th - Dinna (Ecaflip)

8th - Naofum (Iop


	36. Chapter 36 The Second Round Begins

The morning came quick as Alleea and Fennora got out of bed and got ready for the tournament. They raced to the coliseum to see that the rest of the participants already there and in their lines in front of the royal box.

"I told you we would be late." Fennora said as they made their way to Flopin and Elely.

"And I said I was sorry." Alleea said back.

Yugo clapped his hands loudly to gain everyone attention then shouted, "I will now tell you all how the second round of the Rivals Tournament will go, the Adult division will remain the same, but the junior division will be two on two matches."

The very next moment the coliseum was filled with the cheers of excitement at what they might be able to see happen.

"With that excitement I hand it off to our new announcer master Joris of Bonta." Yugo shouted moving to the side to show master Joris.

"Thank you, king Yugo." Joris said as Yugo took his seat next to Adamai. "Ok now I will announce the two teams from the junior division that will facing off first."

A guard then handed Joris a jar with the names of the eight teams still in the tournament. He placed his hand in the jar and took out two slips of paper from the jar and shouted, "The first teams to fight are Black cats of Elaflip's and Silver Arrow of Cra's."

The crowd cheered as the Cra queen and Ecaflip king walked to the edge of the royal box and they did so four kids staying in the arena as the rest took their seats in the waiting rooms.

"it seems the Silver arrow team has chosen to have Elena and Kou to fight in this match." Joris said. "and the Black cats have Ethan and Krrow."

Kroorw was a black Ecaflip with white long pants and a white shirt, with no shoes. Ethan was an Ecaflip with snow white fur, but her tail, hands and feet were black as coil. He wore a red karate outfit with claw marks on the back.

"This will be they first fight in the tournament." The Ecaflip king said.

"True but it will still be an interesting fight all the same." The Cra queen said.

The Ecaflip king smiled at the comment loving that the Cra queen was so kind to others. The kids took their fighting stances, with Elena taking her bow out, and Kou clenching her fist. Krrow took out what looked like a chain and Ethan took out a wooden staff.

"Alright let the fight begin." Joris shouted.

Kou immediately ran Krrow and punched him in the gut sending him fly across the floor, Kou ran after him was he flew away. Ethan was about to go after them until Elena fired arrow after arrow stopping Ethan from following.

"If you wanted me to pay attention to you so much then so be it." Ethan said spinning the staff above his head.

Ethan ran at Elena dodging ever arrow she fired and when he got close Elena shrink her bow. Elena then dodged all of Ethan's attempts at hitting her and instead gave him a punch to the face making him step back a few feet.

"Ok I have to admit it you got some moves." Ethan said taking a deep breath. "But it's not over yet."

"Bring it on." Elena shouted taking her bow out again and firing a few arrows at the ground to take a smoke screen.

"This want stop me Cra." Ethan shouted spinning his staff around scattering the smoke screen.

When the dust had cleared Elena ran at Ethan and punched him in the face sending him flying. She then drew her bow and fired four ice arrows making so that Ethan was frozen to the wall. Elena then fell to her knees breathing heavy having used a lot of power in the last arrows so that the ice couldn't melt that easy or be broken with brute strength.

"Looks like Kou's going to fight on her own for a while." Elena panted watching Kou fight.

* * *

 **Kou and Krrow's fight at the time**

Kou stayed close to Krrow so that he couldn't use his chain as much, But Krrow was no push over in hand to hand combat. After a while of then trading blows with one another Krrow throw away his chain and clenched his fists and grinned.

"Don't worry I'm not showing you disrespect," Krrow said. "I just am really in joying trading blows with you and the chain is getting in the away, so why don't we do this right."

"You're on," Kou answered. "I am Kou Demoss and I'm going to win this fight."

"I am Krrow Dockies and you can try." Krrow said back.

Krrow and Kou ran at each other full speed and punch each other in the face. Then continued to trade blows throwing away their guards altogether. Krrow punched Kou in the gut sending her to her knees.

"This ends it!" Krrow shouted throwing another punch at Kou.

Kou felt like she was blacking out until she heard a voice.

"Don't you dare give on now Kou." A voice yelled.

"Kou grabbed Krrows fist and pulled him closer as she got up with a tightly gripped fist.

"IT ENDS FOR YOU!" Kou yelled giving Krrow a strong upper cut to the chin.

Krrow fell back onto the ground while Kou struggled to stay standing.

"Can you continue or not?" A guard asked loudly.

Krrow shook his for a no knowing he was too tired to move a muscle let alone fight more. The guard then helped Krrow get up off the ground and out of the arena while another garud helped Ethan once Elena unfroze the ice with another arrow.

"The winner of the Junior division first match of the second round," Joris yelled. "Silver Arrow"

* * *

 **Junior Division: Round Two**

Seven teams remain

Black cats vs. Silver Arrow - Winner (Silver Arrow)


	37. Chapter 37 Girls aren't weak

The cheering of match lasted until the kids left the field for the healing center, master Joris then placed his hands inside the jar once more and pulled out another two slips of paper.

"The net two teams to fight are Dark Ring of Osamoda and Eagle Riders of Cra." Joris announced. "But first could both adults of the first match come to the center."

Once Joris said that Rena and Cleophee walked out and met in the center.

"I wish Eva and Dally could see this fight." Yugo said watching the two fighters look at each other.

"That reminds me, where are Evangelyne and Percedal?" The Cra queen asked looking around a little.

Yugo smiled then answered, "Eva gave birth to their third child not to long ago so she's in the hospital and Dally decided to stall with her, but if their kids fight then they asked that I have Dally brought here to show his support."

"So, the Cra gave birth to a boy." The Xelor king said.

"Is it a Cra or Iop?" The Cra queen asked.

"Iop this time, but he has green eyes like Eva."

"OH, I can't wait to see him," the Cra queen said. "Have they chosen a name for the boy?"

"Not yet." Yugo answered. "We can talk more about the details after the fights."

"I'll hold you to it Eilatrope king." The Cra queen said.

"Now let the first match of the adult division second round," Joris shouted. "Begin.

Rena ran at Cleophee and throwing punch after punch making Cleophee stay on the defensive until her back hit the wall of the arena. Rena throw a powerful punch, but Cleophee ducked in time and then gave Rena a upper cut that sent her back few feet.

"I have to admit you've got a strong fist to be able to make me step back." Rena said getting up.

"Well I've always been a fighter deep down." Cleophee said. "Most people think I'm part Iop but both my parents are Cra's I just like fights."

"Then you must be in joying this." Rena said cracking her knuckles.

"yea, it's just like when I fought my brother-in-law Dally once." Cleophee said.

Rena then grow angry and said, "You're the related to that Iop that hangs around the Eilatrope king."

Cleophee felt a bit of a clod chill as Rena talked.

"Well are you related to Percedal or not." Rena said in a cold tone.

"Well his married to my older sister, so I guess you could say we're related." Cleophee answered.

Cleophee ran at Rena a throwing a strong punch but Rena blocked the punch with her hand and held Cleophee there tightly.

"Then maybe you can answer my question that I've wanted answered by that Iop." Rena said letting go of Cleophee.

"What question might that be?" Cleophee asked stepping back a bit and aiming her arm bow at Rena.

"Do you know if that Iop still cares the Shushu known as Rubilax with him?" Rena asked quickly.

Cleopheen fired a few arrows then ran around Rena's back and fired a few more arrows then said, "If you beat me I might be able to answer you."

"Then I guess I need to end this fight right now." Rena said waving her hand dispelling the dust flying around her.

Rena immediately grabbed Cleophee by the neck and slammed her down to the ground. Cleophee tried to point her arm bow at Rena but she used her free hand to make it so that she couldn't.

"Now answer my question or you will get a punch in the face." Rena said holding a fist up.

"No need I give up." Cleophee said loud enough so others could hear her.

"The Winner of the match, Rena the Iop." Joris shouted as the crowd clapped.

"Let me up and I'll give you your answer." Cleophee said quickly hoping to get the Iop off her.

Rena got off Cleophee and helped her to her feet then glared at her waiting for the answer to her question.

Cleophee sighed then answered, "to my knowledge Dally gave the sword over to his daughter Elely, why do you ask any way."

Rena clenched her fist tightly and walked away thanking Cleophee for the information. Cleophee soon left the filed as well wanting to see the next fight. Once she was gone Dark ring and Eagle riders sent out their fights. Dark ring sent out Kai and Mishell while Eagle riders sent out Gale and Oren to meet then in the center of the arena.

"Alright let the second match of the junior division, begin." Joris yelled.

Gale fired arrows at the ground causing a smoke screen while Oren fired arrows through it. Kai took her bow out and blocked all the arrows, then spun her staff around to clear the smoke screen. Mishell placed a hand on her mask and was about to move it over her face when Kai stopped her.

"Hey Mishell, do you think you could leave this two to me." Kai said with confidents removing her hand from Mishell's.

"Are sure you want to do that?" Mishell asked quickly.

Kai turned to look at Mishell and smiled joyfully.

"So be it, but if it seems like your struggling then I will fight," Mishell stated. "Got it."

"That seems fair enough." Kai agreed.

"You don't really mean to take us both on at the same time do you." Oren said. "That the stupidest thing I've ever heard in my life."

"Well I do intend to take you both on." Kai said calmly. "So, bring it on."

Oren glared at Kai then said, "You're going to regret that decision."

Kai smiled and ran at the boy's full speed, she hit Gale with her staff sending him across the arena. Kai then grabbed Oren by the shirt collar and kneed him in the gut making him go to his knees. Gale fried an arrow causing Kai to back away from Oren.

"You alright?" Gale asked as him ran over to Oren.

"I'm fine but man she can really hit." Oren stated. "But I'm not going to lose to some girl."

"That's what you think!" Kai shouted punching Oren in the face sending him flying into the wall.

"You'll pay for that girly." Gale shouted aiming his arrow at Kai.

Kai slammed her staff down and dodged the arrow while kicking Gale into the ground. Gale went out cold as he hit the ground, Oren got up to see Kai standing over Gale.

"Well that's one down." Kai said calmly.

"And your next." Oren yelled punching Kai in the gut.

Kai fell to her knees gasping for air, Oren then grabbed Kai by her neck and started to raise her up. The Osamodas queen clenched her fist tightly.

"Don't worry Osamodas queen if he doesn't let her go soon I will be the one to intervene." The Cra queen said taking her bow out.

"There is no way I'm losing to some girl like you." Oren said holding her neck tighter.

The Cra queen aimed her arrow at Oren but Yugo stopped her.

"Why are you stopping me Eilatrope king?" The Cra queen said.

"LET HER GO RIGHT NOW!" Mishell yelled punching Oren in the face.

Oren let go of Kai neck and was sent flying into the wall before. Mishell caught Kai's body before she hit the ground and placed her down gently.

"Sorry Mishell, I so much wanted to make up for my earlier fight during the first round." Kai said weakly falling unconscious. "Sorry."

"Don't be." Mishell getting up and walking over to Oren.

"Don't a bad punch." Oren said getting up.

"There's more where that came from." Mishell said placing her mask over her face.

"Bring it brat." Oren said taking out his bow.

Oren fired arrow after arrow but Mishell dodged them all with her amazing speed and gave him another punch to the gut with a kick to the side of the head. Oren fell to the ground once more, while he slid across the floor her channeled his power to an arrow then fired.

"Don't you know any other moves." Mishell shouted evading the arrow.

Mishell ran at Oren once more and gave him a strong kick to the chine sending into the air but he grabbed his leg and gave him another punch put him in the ground hard. Mishell started to walk away but Oren got up once more.

"OH, come on just stay down." Mishell said breathing heavy.

"No way." Oren responded.

Oren took a step towards Mishell but fell over blacking out with Mishell falling to her knees taking deep breaths preying it was over.

"THE WINNER OF THE MATCH IS DARK RING!" Joris yelled.

* * *

 **Junior Division: Round Two**

Six teams remain

Black cats vs. Silver Arrow - Winner (Silver Arrow)

Dark Ring vs. Eagle Riders - Winner (Dark Ring)

* * *

 **Adult Division:** **2nd round**

Seven participates remain

1st- Rena (Iop)


	38. Chapter 38 A Time Spell broken

The crowd cheered with so much excitement that it seemed like an earthquake had hit.

"Now that was a great fight." The Iop king said.

"I have to agree with you Iop king." Bakara said with joy.

"If you'll all excuse me for a moment," The Cra said walking away. "Oh, and sorry for what happened Osamodas queen."

The Cra queen left the Royal box while Joris placed his hand into the jar, he pulled two slips of paper out of the jar.

"Ok the next participants of the Adult Division please come forward." Joris said holding the slips of paper.

Larka and Felonna came out to the center ready to get the battle under way. The audience remained silent waiting for the call.

"Let the match begin!" Joris shouted.

Felonna pulled her bow out and fired a few arrows making Larka back up, as Larka backed away she took a whip out that she had wrapped around her waist.

"You ready to get this under way and over with, Shrill." Larka said craping the whip.

"So, you're finally using me." A voice said. "I better not lose, I have a reputation to up hold."

"Using a shushu now," Feloona said. "Even with that you won't win this fight."

"We'll see about that." Larka said back.

Larka cracked her whip and tried to get Feloona but she dodged even hit. As Feloona dodged the attacks she channeled her power to the arrow she was forming, then aimed it at Larka while still evading the attacks.

"Oh, no you don't." Larka roared having her whip around Feloona leg.

Larka tugged the whip hard causing Feloona to fall over onto her back and making her fire her powerful arrow into the sky. Larka then took her chance and pulled Feloona closer then push her in the gut. As Feloona blacked out Larka saw pure hatred for her.

"The winner in Larka the Osamodas!" Josie announced.

As the guard took Feloona to the healing center Larka wrapped her shushu whip back around her waist and left the arena.

"Alright the next teams to the field are Brotherhood of the Tofu vs. Tree makers." Joris shouted with a bit of joy.

Yugo then stared to smile but remembered his promise and opened a portal to the hospital room that Evangelyne was stating in. When he came back to the royal box with Percedal they saw that Elely and Alleea were the ones fighting. They also saw that their opponents were Maxiams and Lulu from the tree makers team.

"Alright let the match begin." Josie shouted.

Maxiams slammed him fist down making giant vines erupted beneath Alleea. Alleea portal boosted to the side while Elely moved to the other side to not get hit by the vines as well. They then noticed that the vines had made a wall cutting Alleea and Elely off from one another.

"I guess you think this will make it easier for you to beat us," Elely said hitting Rubilax against the ground making hit grow a bit. "But your sadly mistaken."

Lulu took out a small metal stink about as long as her arm the next moment it grew into a staff as long as her body with the end that was near her head changing to look like giant nail. Lulu then swing her time hammer over her shoulder and smiled.

"Pretty big hammer," Elely said pointing Rubilax at Lulu. "But I've fought much bigger things than that."

"Then come at me Iop." Lulu taunted.

Elely ran at Lulu full speed wanting to knock that smile off her face.

* * *

 **Alleea and Maxiams's fight.**

"You know I don't think we've had a chance to talk since we broke up." Maxiams said eyeing Alleea.

"We have nothing to talk about." Alleea barked back clenching her fist.

Maxiams took a few steps closer to Alleea but stopped when she fired a wakfu beam at his feet.

"WE ARE NOT HERE TO TALK MAXIAMS." Alleea said with wakfu circling her.

She then fired a few wakfu beams but Maxiams dodged them all and got even closer to Alleea until she stopped fireing and portal boosted up the vine wall.

"Sorry but that not going to happen, my love." Maxiams said placing his hands on the wall.

The vines then started to move a bit, smaller vines sprouted out from some of the bigger ones trying to stop Alleea from going where she wanted. Alleea then turned back around and portal boosted at Maxiams. She then gave them a punch to the face sending him freeing but she made a portal be hind him and another in front of her allowing her to give him a kick to the side causing him to collide with the vine wall.

"As strong as ever I see." Maxiams said getting up. "You just might make me fall in love with you all."

Alleea could feel her blood boiling with anger at what just came out of Maxiams's mouth. She got ready to fire a multiply of wakfu beams until shge heard a voice.

"Don't let your anger rule you Alleea." Alleea heard Someone yelled.

Alleea looked around then looked up at the royal box to see her father smiling at her. She took a deep breath then portal boosted towards Maxiams, when she got close to him she got ready to fire a wakfu beam at full strength. When Maxiams saw her hands glow he moved out of the way at the last minute and her blast hit the wall.

"You missed!" Maxiams shouted.

"Wasn't aiming at you moron." Alleea yelled back portal boosting thought the hole she made in the vine wall.

* * *

 **Elely and Lulu's fight at the back**

Elely dodged Lulu's hammer with easy but was unable to hit Lulu at all either.

"This is really weird." Rubilax said as Elely backed away a bit.

"How do you say that, this is pretty fun," Elely said breathing heavy. "But I feel like something is off."

"Yay, it's the fact that she hasn't used her time manipulation at all during this fight." Rubilax stated.

"She's taking it easy on me." Elely mumbled under her breath gripping Rubilax tightly.

Elely started to transform then ran at Lulu. Elely went for a punish in Lulu's face but collided with the end for her hammer instead and was flung back hitting the stadium wall hard.

"Ok I'll admit it that hurt." Elely said falling to the ground and changing back.

Lulu stared to walk over to Elely as she tried to regain her bearings. Elely stood up slowly as Lulu stud in front glaring.

"You should have stayed down." Lulu said holding her hammer up.

Lulu and Elely then heard a big explosion come from the vine wall, the next moment Alleea portal boosted through the hole and kicked Lulu away from Elely.

"Why don't you and me swish dance partners." Alleea said eyeing Lulu get up.

"Sounds like a plan." Elely said picking Rubilax up off the ground.

Maxiams came through the hole and saw Alleea was by Elely. He then ran towards Lulu but Elely grabbed him by his arm and held on tight, Elely transformed and raised her fist into the air ready to slam it down. When Lulu saw that Maxiams was in trouble she placed her hands together and concentrated. Yugo snapped his fingers and the other council members went to the corners of the arena then stretched out their hands. Another dome then formed around the arena the kids were fighting in. Alleea felt what was about to transpire and fired a wakfu beam. Lulu then made a hand sigh and Alleea, Elely, and Maxiams stopped moving.

"That was a close one." Lulu said see as she looked at a beam of light slowly coming at her. "Doesn't look like I'm strong enough to stop time completely but it will do."

Alleea saw as Lulu undid her hand sign and knew that Elely was in danger of losing. Alleea tried to send more power to her wakfu beam but it was still moving slowly. She then remembered something her father told her a while back about time spells.

* * *

 **Flash back to training on Omi Island.**

"Hey dad is it possible to break a time spell?" Alleea asked breathing heavy.

"Truth be told the only ones to be able to break a time spell is the Xelor that cast it." Yugo answered. "However there are times when someone other than a Xelor came more in the frozen space."

"Like the dragons for instance." Alleea said quickly.

"Yes that because they hold some much power that it's hard to hold them still with force." Yugo agreed. "But there was a time when I was able to as well."

"So you mean I could do it to." Alleea said.

"Depends on you and if you have the mindset." Yugo said walking over to Alleea. "When I did it against Nox I thought of one thing and gained enough power to more within the frozen time."

Alleea then looked depressed and said, "So if we face a Xelor that can freeze time we'll lose the fight."

Yugo placed a hand on Alleea's head then said, "Not necessarily for if your feelings are strong enough you could even surprise yourself at what you can do my child."

"HEY ALLEEA YOUR TIMES UP AND IT'S MY TURN TO TRAIN IN COMBAT!" Fennora barked.

"Sorry Fennora I just had to ask dad something." Alleea shouted.

 **End of flash back**

* * *

 **Back to present**

Lulu started moving towards while gripping her hammer tightly. Alleea then thought of her friends and how much they trained for the day they would show the world they were just as amazing as their parents. She screamed as loud as she could and fired another wakfu beam and hit Lulu dead on in the back causing her to be flung at the stadium wall. As she did the time spell was undone and Elely punish Maxiams into the ground making him black out. Elely looked around and saw that Alleea was on her knees gasping for air while Lulu was on the ground leaning on the wall.

"The winners are Alleea and Elely of Brotherhood of the tofu reborn." Joise shouted at the top of his lungs.

* * *

 **Junior Division: Round Two**

Five teams remain

Black cats vs. Silver Arrow - Winner (Silver Arrow)

Dark Ring vs. Eagle Riders - Winner (Dark Ring)

Brotherhood of the tofu Reborn vs. Tree makers - Winner (Brotherhood of the tofu reborn)

* * *

 **Adult Division:** **2nd round**

Seven participates remain

1st- Rena (Iop)

2nd- Larka (Osamodas)


	39. Chapter 39 Almost to far

The crowd cheered at how the fight went and being able to see the fight even when time was stopped for a bit. Elely changed back to normal and walked over to Alleea.

"Need a hand in standing up." Elely said holding out her hand.

Once Elely said that her own legs gave way and she fell to the ground, then a pair of arms picked her up off the ground. As Elely looked at the one that picked her up she saw it was her father.

"You did amazing Elely, you mother is going to love hearing about this." Dally said putting Elely on his shoulders.

"You did a good job as well Alleea." A voice said quickly.

Alleea turned her head to see her father holding a hand out, Alleea took the hand and allowed Yugo to help her to her feet.

"Come on let's get you two back to your teammates so that the tournament can go on." Yugo said having Alleea lean on him as they walked back to their seats.

Once both Alleea and Elely were back in their seats with their teams Yugo made a portal back to the royal box and went through it while Percedal stayed with the kids.

"She did well in her fight, especially with the opponent being a Xelor." Adamai said as Yugo came through the portal.

"Thank you brother." Yugo said taking his seat next to Adamai.

"I have to admit I have a good time watching that fight Eliatrope king." Bakara said with a grin.

King Barkmar coughed then said, "The next fight for the junior division will really excite you."

Yugo and Adamai had to hold back the urge to roll their eyes, the Iop king looked as if he wanted to punch the guy in the face to make him just stop talking.

"Shall I begin the next fight for the adult division or do you want to finish up the junior division first?" Joris asked turning his head a little.

"Well of course you'll finish the junior division." Barkmar kings said quickly.

Everyone waited then the Xelor king stated, "Did we not discuss this before."

"The one to decide the way the matches are run is the one who host the tournament." The Cra queen finished.

"So, the Eilatrope king has the final say in if we finish the junior division first or if we do an adult match." The Osamodas queen said.

Everyone looked at Yugo as he thought, after a minute or two he said, "We'll do an adult match first then finish the junior division along with announcing their next opponents."

Joris smiled then shouted, "The next fights for the adult's division please step into the arena for your fight and the last fight in the junior division will be held after the fight, so fights prepare yourselves."

An Ecaflip and a Pandawa came out and walked to the center of the arena, as they did the king of Barkmar grumbled in his seat frustrated that he must wait for his son to fight.

"Corren the Ecaflip and Phenna the Pandawa are you ready." Joris asked loudly

Corren and Phenna took their fighting stances, then Joris shouted "Begin."

Corren ran at Phenna clenching her fist tightly, Phenna grabbed the punch and throw Corren into the wall. As Corren got off the wall she looked around but didn't Phenna anywhere, but she looked at the audience they all seemed to be looking up.

"Up here dumb cat." A voice shouted.

Corren looked up to see Phenna right above her, the next thing she knew Phenna had body slammed her to the ground. Corren fell unconcise as Pheena got up off her but Phenna jumped up into the air once more and got ready to give Corren another body slam until a portal opened up underneath her sending her to another spot on the ground away from Corren.

"I don't know what it was you were planning to do but I won't allow you to injure someone who's lost already." Yugo said standing in front of Pheena. "But if you wish to have an opponent then I can fight you if you like."

Pheena glared at Yugo but then felt someone else looking over her and when she turned head she saw the Pandawa queen.

"Don't even try, we already have a rocky relationship with the Eialtropes don't make it worse just because you mad you made it to the second round without fighting." The Pandawa queen stated angrily.

"Yes my queen, I'm sorry" Pheena said calming down.

Pheena then got up and bowed to Yugo as he made a new portal to the royal box. Once Yugo and the Pandawa queen were in the royal box Joris announces that Pheena was the winner of the third fight then called the two teams to send their fighters. The Royal fights sent out Barken and Zager while the Warrior Spirit team sent out two male Iops that had identical face's. One of the Iops had long white pants on black shoes like what used to wear when Yugo first met him and had a black shirt and red cap. The other Iop didn't have a shirt or shoes on but wore long white pants as well and had a long sword on his waist.

"Let the final fight of the junior division begin." Joris shouted.

"Beat the both of them into the ground." Barken ordered.

"With pleasure." Zager agreed.

"What are you two talking about." One the Iop boys said.

Zager took a deep breath then swiftly punch one of the Iop twin and said, "Nothing of important for you two now."

The Iop that Zager had punched hit the wall hard enough to leave an indent and make him go out cold. The other Iop then lost control of his temper and swung his sword all over the place, but Zager dodged every attack. Zager grabbed the sword as the Iop was swing it and punched him in the gut making him let go of the sword. The Iop used the rest of his strength to give Zager an upper cut in the jar knocking him out cold.

"How was that," The Iop shouted. "Don't ever doubt want Greemis can do."

Barken picked up the sword that Zager had dropped then pointed it at Greemis and said, "You want to see what you got against me."

Greemis took his stance while Barken gripped the sword tightly. Greemis ran at Barken as fast as he could and got ready to punch while Barken raised his leg up, the next moment Barken slammed his foot down right on top of Greemis head. As Greemis blacked out Barken thrusted the sword ready to stab Greemis but a portal opened up near Greemis causing the sword to hit the ground. Barken then felt a hand grab his arm and hold it tightly.

"Put the sword down now Barken or else." Yugo threatened.

* * *

 **Junior Division: Round Two**

Four teams remain

Black cats vs. Silver Arrow - Winner (Silver Arrow)

Dark Ring vs. Eagle Riders - Winner (Dark Ring)

Brotherhood of the tofu Reborn vs. Tree makers - Winner (Brotherhood of the tofu reborn)

Warrior spirit vs. Royal fighters - Winner (Royal fighters)

* * *

 **Adult Division:** **2nd round**

Five participates remain

1st- Rena (Iop)

2nd- Larka (Osamodas)

3rd - Phenna (Pandawa)


	40. Chapter 40 The second round ends

Yugo held Barkens arm tightly angrily waiting to see if the boy wanted to try and see if Yugo would use force to remove him. Barken released his grip on the sword allow it to fall the rest of the way through the portal. Yugo then let go of Barken's arm while a guard close by took Greemis to the healing center with his partner following. Yugo made a portal to the royal box and walked through, as he did Joris announced the winner to be the Royal Fighters and the end of the junior division.

"Now we will now have the final fight for the Adults division," Joris yelled as Yugo took his seat next to his brother. "Fighters come forth."

Naofum came out and meet his opponent in the center of the arena, a female Ecaflip with red fur but her tail was black. She had dark green short shorts, a blue tank top on and a long yellow scarf around her neck that went to her waist, she also had chines wrapped around both of her wrist.

"I guess this will be your first fight in the Colosseum." Naofum stated gripping his sword.

"Yay it is, but I've got to say I'm a little excited and a bit disappointed about being in the second round already." Dinna said quickly.

"Why is that?" Naofum asked drawing his sword.

"Fighters get ready." Joris shouted.

The crowed started to quiet down not wanting to miss single bit of the fight.

"I got to the second round by disqualification and not by my own skill so some think I just lucky." Dinna answered. "That makes me the maddest."

"FIGHT!" Joris yelled.

"Then let's see these skills of yours here and now." Naofum shouted running at Dinna.

Dinna dodged Naofum's sword twice then backed away a bit. As she did she unwrapped the chain around her wrists.

"Sorry but that won't help you keep me away." Naofum said running closer.

"Who said anything about using it to keep you away from me." Dinna stated quickly rewrapping the chain around her clenched fist.

As Naofum got closer he swung his sword but Dinna diverted the blade to the ground and punched him in the gut as hard as she could, sending him flying. Dinna able to wrap her chain around him before they disconnected was then able to pull him back again to give him another punch straight to the face. She tried to do it for a third time but Naofum slammed his feet down and instead pulled Dinnna closer to him.

"Now it's my turn to have some fun." Naofum shouted clinching his fist.

Dinna surprising dodged the punch and was able to put Naofum into a head lock, while using her tail to restrain his hands behind his back.

"Give up now." Dinna quickly said holding on tightly.

"Ne…ver." Naofum gasped with his face turning blue.

Naofum continued to struggle to break free of Dinna's grasp, but to no avail. After a couple more minutes Naofum went unconscious from the lack of air. Dinna quickly released him hoping she had not killed him by mistake, but the guard came over and reassured her that he was still breathing.

"The winner of the match is Dinnna the Ecafilp." Joris shouted. "This now concludes the second round of the Adult division."

The crowd cheered as those that could move on to the next round came out and stud in the center of the coliseum.

"The four teams going on to the third round," Joris announced loudly as the four groups stud tall. "Dark Ring for Osamodos Queen, Silver Arrow for Cra Queen, Brotherhood of the tofu reborn for Eilatrope King, and Royal Fighters for Barkmar King."

The crowd and those in the royal box clapped for the children going to the semi- finals. As the noise quieted down Echo entered the royal box with her daughter flying around her. She walked over to Adamai and stud near chair, every time Leeris flew a little too far away Echo Immediately grabbed her tail and pulled her closer to them.

"Now thsoe going to the semi-finals of the Adult division." Joris announced louder. "Rena the Iop, Larka the Osamodas, Phenna the Pandawa, and Dinna the Ecaflip."

"Now a word from the Eilatrope King." A guard shouted loudly.

The crowd cheered once more for all of them, and as they did Yugo got up and walked over next to Joris. Yugo then reached his hand out and the next moment the Eilacube appeared in front of him. The cube started to spin and became paper thin, names then started to appear. Yugo then had a jar brought over and took town slips of paper out.

"This is the roster for the junior division, so make sure you are prepared." Yugo shouted.

The names of the roster them changed positions to show that Dark Ring would face Silver Arrow and Royal fighters would fight Brotherhood of the tofu Reborn.

"Looks like it's finally payback time." Elely said cracking her knuckles.

"Plus a bit of interest." Fennora said eyeing Barken.

"The fights will remain two versus two." Yugo shouted. "And those that fight in the Adult division."

The roster then changed to show that Rena would face Larka, and Pheena would face Dinna. The roster then turned back into its cube form and landed in Yugo's hand.

"Sorry if I interrupted you master Joris." Yugo apologized taking his seat.

"No problem your majesty." Joris quickly said. "And you don't have to call me master anymore."

"To me you'll always be master Joris and I'm sorry all the same." Yugo said back.

"As apologetic as always little brother." Adamai stated.

Yugo then smirked knowing Adamai loved any chance he could get to call him little brother, even if they were grown up.

"This now concludes the second round of the Rivals Tournament." Joris shouted. "Before the next round there will be two days of rest, use the time wisely and good luck to you all."

After Joris made his announcement the crowd started to leave the coliseum. Yugo then made a portal in the royal box and allowed everyone to use it to get back to the castle. Once everyone was through Yugo was about to get through as well until a voice stooped him in his tracks.

"Hey dad wait up!" A voice yelled.

Yugo turned to see his children with Elely, Flopin, Elena, and Mishell.

"Any chance we could get a portal back home?" Allleea asked breathing heavy.

"NO problem." Yugo answered stepping aside.

The kids then jumped through the portal one after the other, then Yugo walked through to stand in front of his castle. The royals went their separate ways to do what they could with their free time before the meeting happened. Elena followed her mother to the training field to practice a little before night came, Alleea followed soon after hoping Mina was down their too so that she could practice a well. Elely and Flopin ran off with their Father Percidal to the guest room to see Evangelyne and new baby Iop in the family. The Osamodas Queen was talking with Mishell then called Yugo over.

"It seems my daughter and your youngest daughter wanted to ask something of you, Eilatrope King." The Osamodas Queen said.

"What is it?" Yugo asked looking at Fennora then Mishell.

"We were wondering since we have a day of rest if we could borrow a dragon guard and fly around the kingdom." Fennora explained.

Yugo stared at Fennora and sighed then said, "I have no problem with it as long as you allow me to place a tracking spell on you."

"If Mishell can spend the night in my room then I'll agree." Fennora quickly stated.

Yugo then looked at the Osamodas Queen and waited for a reply.

"Before I agree, what is a tracking spell?" The Osamodas queen asked.

"It's a spell that tells my dad where I am no matter what and if I need help it notifies him immediately." Fennora explained.

The Osamodas queen smiled then suggested, "Place one on my daughter as well and I'll agree without worry or hesitation."

Mishell agreed quickly then hugged her mother tightly. The two girls then ran into the castle to get ready for tomorrow.

"If you want I can make it so that the mark notifies you instead of me, if you like." Yugo said once the girls were out of site.

"I would like that very much Eilatrope king." the Osamodas Queen said.

"Please call me Yugo, your magistracy." Yugo stated.

"Then you may call me Angelica. " The Osamodas queen quickly stated.

Yugo then made a portal then jumped through leaving Angelica alone with her thoughts. As she walked back to her room is smiled loving that her younger daughter had gained a friend and she too now had a friend she could talk to.

* * *

 **Junior Division: Four teams go to the Semi-Finals**

Black cats vs. Silver Arrow - Winner **(Silver Arrow)**

Dark Ring vs. Eagle Riders - Winner **(Dark Ring)**

Brotherhood of the tofu Reborn vs. Tree makers - Winner **(Brotherhood of the tofu reborn)**

Warrior spirit vs. Royal fighters - Winner **(Royal fighters)**

* * *

 **Adult Division:** **Four** **participates go to the Semi-Finals**

1st- Rena (Iop)

2nd- Larka (Osamodas)

3rd - Phenna (Pandawa)

4th - Dinna (Ecaflip)


	41. Chapter 41 first day of rest

Fennora ran to the room Mishell was using for the tournament to see her looking at a picture that looked somewhat familiar, When Fennora came closer Mishell immediately hid it away.

"I guess you didn't want me to see the photo." Fennora said.

"It's just a picture of someone I've admired for a while now." Mishell explained blushing.

"Well I won't pry if you don't want me to," Fennora quickly stated. "Anyway are you ready to go."

"OH yay ready when ever." Mishell said grabbing a small bag off the floor.

Fennora and Mishell then walked over to Fennora's room. When they opened the bedroom door they saw Alleea and Elena playing cards on the floor of the room.

"What are you doing in my room?" Fennora barked.

"Your room's bigger than mine so I figured you could use mine for the night the so that I could have Elena sleep over." Alleea answered.

"Our rooms are the same size and Mishell you can place your bag on the chair near the desk over there." Fennora quickly stated back.

"OK." Mishell agreed putting her bag down.

"Alright fine your room is cleaner than mine at the moment." Alleea corrected. "And I already got premium to have Elena over."

"So I should just let you use my room because you can't clean-up your own room for once." Fennnora argued. "Just cause your older doesn't mean you can do whatever you want with what's mine."

"Well you'll just to have to deal with it." Alleea stated. "You can understand my position more when our new siblings are born."

Fennora's face became red with rage and was about to scream until Mishell asked, "Hey is this a picture of your family?"

Fennora turned to see Mishell looking at her desk and tried to calm her anger so that she could answer.

"That's my grandpa Alibert who took care of our Dad and the other council members." Fennora said pointing to an Enutrof hold a baby while a dragon was laying on his head.

"Is that your dad and Uncle?" Mishell asked.

"No, that's our aunt Mina and Uncle Phaeris." Fennoa corrected.

Mishell looked at the other pictures around the room then asked "Are you guys like your father?"

Alleea stopped paying attain to the card game and asked back, "What do you mean?"

"Well I heard that your Dads immortal like he can't die no matter what." Mishell explained.

Fennora sighed then explained, "Our Father and uncle can die just like anyone else but instead they go back to their dofus and no we can't do that for we have no dofus plus we weren't born from dofus, but we do retain our youth at times."

"So in a few years you'll still look young." Elena quickly guessed.

"No it just takes a while to hit a growth speart or have an appearance change." Allleea explained.

"Now we should get some sleep or we won't be able to fly for a long time like we want." Fennora said taking out some clothes from a drawer.

"What are you talking about?" Alleea gathering up the cards still on the floor.

"Fennora's going to take me on the back of a dragon tomorrow." Mishell answered getting a change of clothes out of her bag.

Elena's eyes then started to sparkle at the thought of flying on the back of a dragon again. Alleea noticed the look on Elena face and tapped Fennora on the shoulder then pointed to Elena.

"Do you want to come with us Elena?" Fennora asked.

"Can I." Elena questioned.

"If your fine with if it's ok with me." Fennora said looking towards Mishell.

"I've got no problem with it." Mishell said.

"Then I guess agreed and you'll be joining us for flying," Fennora quickly agreed. "Now can you both turn around for a bit."

Elena & Mishell turned around so that Fennora & Allleea could change clothes. Once they were done Mishell & Elena saw that they were given the bed and that Alleea & Fennora would take the floor. As they slept Mishell felt weird having Fennora sleeping on the floor while she got the bed. When morning came Mishell awoke to see that Fennora was next to her asleep. Mishell then saw that she was on the floor lying next to Fennora and that she was holding her tightly. She released Fennora and quickly crawled back into the bed then pretended to sleep as Fennora started to wake up.

"Come on Mishell it's time to get up." Fennora yawned. "If you two want to come too you'll have to stop fake sleeping cause in can see one of you had your eyes open for a moment to see me move."

Fennora walked out if the room and closed the door as she left. Mishell sat up then looked at Elena as she moved a little strangely.

"If you guys are awake please keep what you saw me do a secret." Mishell said softly.

Mishell got out of the bed and changed clothes then left the room as well. Elena & Alleea opened their eyes and got up soon after knowing they should keep quiet about what they saw. As Alleea & Elena entered the dining hall they saw that some of the other teams were eating along with a few of the rulers.

"Hello princess Alleea and Princess Elena." A maid greeted. "What would you two like to eat."

"I'll just have a few beard roll." Alleea said.

"I'll take a water for now." Elena answered.

Alleea looked over and saw that Mishelll was sitting across from Fennora, and that Elely & Flopin were nowhere to be seen. The maid brought Alleea her roll then gave Elena her water. Once they were done eating they returned to their rooms to change clothes. When Fennora finished changing, she left her room and saw Mishell waiting outside her door.

"Sorry for having you wait out here for me." Fennora apologized.

"It's fine," Mishell said. "Though I am curise about what's under that hat of yours."

"Welll sorry you'll have to marry an Eilatrope to find out." Fennora said walked out of the castlie to see Alllea and Elena waiting by the male yellow dragon in human form. As they got closer, they saw Yugo, the Cra queen, and the Osamodas Queen were also waiting by the dragon.

"Good your all here." Fennora quickly said.

Yugo held out one of his hands and waited.

"Don't worry dad I didn't forget." Fennora said annoyed putting her hand on top of Yugo's.

Yugo chanted a spell and the next moment a blue band was on Fennora's arm. He did this once more with Allleea even though she hated it more then anything else so far.

"I guess I'm up next then." Mishell said about to put her hand on top of Yugo's.

"Mishell you'll actually be doing the spell with me." Angelica said holding her hand out.

Mishell then placed her hand on top of her mother's hand. Yugo then began to chant the spell and as he did a white band similar to Fennora's appeared on Mishell's left arm, while a mark appeared on the back of Angelica's hand.

"If anything happens all your daughter has to do is touch the band and you'll know her exact location immediately," Yugo explained as they examined the marks. "You'll also be able to talk too one another if you're within a curtain distance."

"Thank you Eilatrope king." Angelica thanked.

"IF you wish to go with them you'll need the band as well my child." The Cra queen stated seeing Elena eye the dragon.

Elena sighed knowing if she wanted to go with her new friends, she was not going to be able to compromise anymore than that. After Yugo did the spell once more for the Cra queen & Elena the dragon guard changed into his dragon form and the kids got onto his back.

"Keep them safe." Yugo whispered into the dragon's ear when no one looking.

"I'll do my best my Eilatrope king." The dragon replied softly getting up.

The dragon then flew off into the sky leaving the three rulers watching and listening to them scream with joy at the view they now had.

* * *

 **Junior Division: who fights who in the Semi-Finals**

 **Silver Arrow** vs. **Dark Ring**

 **Brotherhood of the tofu reborn** vs. **Royal fighters**

* * *

 **Adult Division:** **who fights who in** **the Semi-Finals**

1st- **Rena** (Iop) vs. **Larka** (Osamodas)

2nd - **Phenna** (Pandawa) vs. **Dinna** (Ecaflip)


	42. Chapter 42 A rough flight

"This is so amazing!" Mishell shouted.

"You're really enjoying this aren't you." Fennora said trying to get Mishell to sit down.

"I can kind of relate to her excitement." Elena said. "When you guys first took me flying I loved every moment."

Alleea looked at Elena strangely then said, "I guess that means you loved being with a curtain male Cra."

Fennora finally got Mishell to sit down then they both started to stare at Elena. Elena could feel her face grow red at Alllea comment then saw that Mishell & Fennora were looking in her direction.

"What is it?" Ellena asked scared.

"I was wondering if you planned on dating Flopin any time soon." Mishell said calmly.

"Yay or do you plan to have him work for you as a guard then make him your lover over time." Fennora guessed.

"What, why do you all say we are lover or becoming lovers." Elena defended. "We're just friends."

Allleea smirked then shouted, "What do you think about our little Cra princess."

"If you want my true opinion, I think the Cra princess and Sir Flopin would make a lovely couple." The yellow dragon answered.

Elena's face became red and hearing even the dragon they we're riding believing that she and Flopin were meant to be a couple.

"Oh, I'm sorry but I don't think I ever asked you your name." Fennora stated.

"You need not worry about that my Eilatrope princess." The dragon claimed.

Fennora sighed the said, "If we're to thank you for the ride then we're going to need to know your name."

The dragon made a deep sigh then answered, "My name is Aam…"

The dragon then stopped speaking and looked around with his eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Fennora asked worried.

"I just got a feeling that someone was watching us, and they were not doing it to keep you all safe from harm." The dragon explained still looking around trying not to move his head to much.

Alleea used wakfu sense to see a wakfu present the size of a dragon with a few smaller ones on top of it flying behind them.

"It's a dragon." Alleea said.

"Is it uncle Adamai?" Fennora quickly asked.

"No, it feels different and there are five others beside the dragon that I can tell." Alleea answered.

A fire ball came fly out of clouds making the yellow dragon lean left to hard. Alleea quickly grabbed hold of one of the dragons back spines and used her other hand to grab Fennora's leg while she took hold of Mishell & Elena's hands.

"Sorry my princess's." the dragon apologized trying to fly lower, but fire balls kept him from being able to.

"It's fine but keep trying to get us closer to the ground," Fennora shouted as another fire ball came flying at them. "I'd rather not fall from this height."

"I'll do the best I can, but I think I'm going to need a little help from someone more experience in fighting." The dragon stated. "Plus, I can't fight back with all four of you on my back."

"My hands are kind of full at the moment." Alleea said. "One of you is going to have to call our dad."

"Well I can't do that either." Fennora said holding Mishell's & Elena's hands tightly so that they would be thrown off.

"Let's hope that my mother is near the Eilatrope king." Elena said looking at her mark.

Elena placed a hand over the gold band on her left arm and thought of her mother. The Cra queen felt pain from her hand and saw that the mark for the tracking spell was glowing. An arrow then appeared pointing to towards the sky and to the left. The Cra queen found a window nearby and looked outside toward the direction the arrow was pointing.

"Oh no, Elena." The Cra queen said using her keen eyes to see her daughter in danger of falling.

The Cra queen ran around the castle looking for Yugo to find Adamai & Echo playing with their daughter Leeris.

"DRAGON KING ADAMAI," The Cra queen shouted. "I need your help."

The Cra queen then explained the situation as quickly as she could. Adamai ran out of the castle then transformed into his dragon form. The Cra queen got on to Adamai back quickly wanting to save her child herself.

"What about the Eialtrope king and Osamodas Queen?" The Cra queen questioned. As Adamai started to fly off.

"There's no time to look for them and save the kids," Adamai answered flying a little faster. Besides once Echo finds Yugo, he can look through my eyes and find us, plus his the fastest when it comes to portal boosting."

The Cra queen looked at the mark on her hand and saw it was still flashing, which made her worry even more.

"We're coming up on the dragon." Adamai stated seeing a fire ball.

The Cra queen took her bow out then said, "Which one gets the Arrow first."

As they got closer Adamai noticed which dragon was fire the fireballs at the dragon the kids were on and grew angry.

"TORREN!" Adamai roared. "I SWEAR I'M GOING TO BURN YOU DOWN TO THE GROUND THIS TIME!"

Adamai started to fly faster, as he got closer to Torren he saw that there were four Eilatrope kids and a male adult Iop on his back.

"What do you think you're doing, there are kids on that dragons back and they so happen to be the princesses of kingdoms." Adamai barked trying to claw Torren's wings.

"Don't worry I won't hurt them, but hurting you is another story." Torren said back slamming his tail into Adamai's side causing the Cra queen to fall off.

Adamai quickly changed into his human form leaving his wings out and caught the Cra queen in his arms. He then felt a prescience looking through him and looked up at Torren.

"What are you doing," The Cra queen shouted as Adamai held her like a bride. "We need to go after them."

"NO we don't." Adamai answered seeing Torren fly farther away after the other dragon.

Suddenly a blue light speeded by like a blur.

"What was that?" The Cra queen asked looking around.

"A very angry Eliatrope king." Adamai said with a grin.

The blue blur flew past Torren to the other dragon. Alleea then felt an arm around her and as she looked at who grabbed her she saw her father.

"Dad!" Fennora said quickly.

"Yugo grabbed Fennora's other leg and pulled her closer and had Alleea hold on to her tightly, then pulled Elena & Mishell closer as well. Yugo had all of them hold onto the dragons back spike, then used his wakfu to make a dome around them so that if they lost their grip the dome would catch them.

"So you want to threaten my children and the kids of other rulers do you." Yugo said looking towards Torren in the distance and clinching his fist tightly.

"Dad what are you going to do?" Fennora asked worried and scared.

Yugo looked towards the kids smiled then looked away and said, "I'm going to be a king of the Eilatrope people and give out some punishment."

Wakfu immediately surrounded Yugo's whole body while his light brown eyes became light blue. He then portal boosted straight towards Torren ready to show him what a the Eilatrope king could really do.

* * *

 **Junior Division: who fights who in the Semi-Finals**

 **Silver Arrow** vs. **Dark Ring**

 **Brotherhood of the tofu reborn** vs. **Royal fighters**

* * *

 **Adult Division:** **who fights who in** **the Semi-Finals**

1st- **Rena** (Iop) vs. **Larka** (Osamodas)

2nd - **Phenna** (Pandawa) vs. **Dinna** (Ecaflip)


	43. Chapter 43 A kings anger

**A/N: sorry for staying quiet for so long but I had to regain my inspiration for writing. So here's the new chapter, leave reviews on what you think of the chapter and story so far.**

* * *

Yugo slammed into Torren causing him to lose a great deal of altitude, but was recover after a bit of time. Yugo stud on Torren's head and saw that two of the Eilatropes he sensed were boy's while the third was a girl, he then saw a female Iop with her face covered with a scarf, the male Iop who had a grin of his face like it was his birthday and he just got his present.

"OK you all have two options." Yugo explained. "One land this dragon willing and take your punishment and I'll go easy on you."

Torren then smirked while chuckling a little.

"Or try to fight me and I force you all to eat the dirt." Yugo said. "And my brother will deal with you Torren and I know for a fact he might just kill you this time."

"We're truly sorry your majesty but we need answers and the only ones with them are the ones on that dragon for I feel that you would not tell us." A voice said.

Yugo then saw that Sheon was one of the boys that was on Torren's back.

"What do you mean they're the only ones that can give you answers." Yugo questioned. "I'm sure I can easily give you the answer's your all looking for from those girls."

Sheon looked at Yugo in silence, then another boy stepped forward and held out a piece of paper.

"This is why we want answers, for now there is a question no one knows the answer too." The boy said handing the paper to Yugo.

"Oh and before I forget sorry." One of the Iops said coming closer.

"For firing at the princesses of Cra, Osaqmodas, and Eilatrope." Yugo guessed.

"No, for this." The Iop said pulling out a sword and trying to hit Yugo.

Yugo jumped to dodge the blade but was kicked off Torren's back by another.

"Your majesty!" Sheon yelled running over to see Yugo falling.

"Don't worry it's for the best that he leaves the picture for a while." The Iop said.

"What have to done to our king." The female Eilatrope questioned.

"Sorry kids but I've got a different agenda planned for this little outing of ours." The Iop said pointing his sword at the rest of them. "Torren if you could."

Torren flew even fast following the other dragon. As Yugo fell he decided to read the paper that he was handed wondering what would cause them to do what they did. When he finished he reread the paper again and grew angry. He ripped up the paper and immediately portal boosted back up to Torren to notice the tracking mark was glowing. Yugo then portal passed Torren towards the dragon his daughters where on to see the male Iop holding Fennora by her arm over the sky. Yugo then tried to speed up to make it in time to stop them.

"Let me go you dirt Shu-shu." Fennora shouted struggling. "Before I make you."

"Is that the best you can come up with?" The male Iop asked.

"Yes it is," Fennora answered. "because if I called you a Iop brain it would be an insult to all Iops."

"I swear the moment I'm going to punish you in the face Sheon." Alleea said as the girl Eilatrope held her down.

"Sorry kid but I have to do this in order for me to get what I want so I hope there no hard feeling between us." The female Iop said putting a little more weight on the foot that was over top Elena. "And don't worry I won't break your bow, I'm not a monster."

"I hope so, but I get the feeling that you don't want to do this more than your letting on." Elena guessed.

"Maybe your right but," The female Iop agreed. "Your friend got a sword from her father who got it from a Iop by the name of Goultard and I need answer out of her father."

"And with that I think we need to find our answers too." The male Iop said quickly.

"Then hand her over so that we can check." Sheon said back making a portal close to Fennora.

The male Iop moved Fennora from the portal.

"What are you doing." Sheon said losing the grip he had on Mishell.

"Well if she really is a Eialtrope don't think she would be able to get back up here." The male Iop said with an evil grin.

"What are you planning to do?" Sheon questioned.

"Oh just this." The male Iop said throwing Fennora off the dragon.

"NO!" Allleea shouted.

"FENNORA!" Mishell shouted breaking free from the grip that held her.

"Are you insane we could have easily removed her hat to see the sign of the Eilatrope people," the female Eilatrope shouted. "You didn't have to drop her."

"What the fun in doing it the easy way." The male Iop answered.

"Even I know that was going to far." The female Iop stated removing her foot from Elena.

"Who cares no one is fast enough to get her so if she dies who's going to do anything about it." The male Iop shouted.

"You know that was a bad call on your part." A voice said.

Everyone turned to see Yugo flying while holding Fennora in his arms. Torren then started to come closer and as he did Yugo allowed Adamai to see through his eye's. He then snapped and a portal appeared with the Cra queen and Adamai coming through. The Cra queen saw her daughter and immediately hugged her tightly. Adamai spread his wings and flew at Torren at high speed, Adamai rammed Torren and forced his to the ground below.

"Mom you don't have to worry I'm fine." Elena said.

"Were truly sorry Cra queen and Eilatrope king we didn't want it to end up like this." The female Eilatrope said while bowing.

The other Eilatreops and female Iop joined in as well.

"Hey wait, your Rena right," Yugo said landed on top of the dragon. "What are you doing here."

"I wanted that Iop to stop evading me and answer my questions regarding my father," Rena said taking the scarf off. "I didn't want to hurt anyone."

Rena then returned Elena bow and bowed once more hoping to be forgiven a little

"This is all very touching but I have my orders and I always get the job done." The male Iop said taking hold of his sword.

Yugo sighed and gave Fennora over to Alleea then said, "Aamon take everyone else back to the kingdom and circle the castle until I return, and Alleea protect your sister."

"Don't worry I will." Alleea said. "No one's doing that to her again."

"Understand your majesty." Aamon responded.

"You think I'll let you get away." The Iop yelled jumping towards Alleea and Fennora.

Yugo made a portal in front of the Iop and followed him though, they landed on an island that was right under Aamon. The Iop landed on his feet a few feet away from Yugo.

"So this is where I beat you." The Iop said gripping his sword tighter

"No this is where I going to use force to make you give up on hurting my children." Yugo shouted taking his clock off to revile he wearing a yellow vest with a neckless and long blue pants that matched his hat. "One chance, give up on this fight now because I'm using full force right off the bat."

Yugo and the Iop then heard a sound that was coming closer. A moment later Adamai appeared with Torren right behind, Adamai moved so that his back was facing Yugo's back.

"Whats wrong, king" Torren said with smoke coming from his mouth. "Having trouble fighting me in that useless form."

"Your holding back," Yugo said so that only Adamai could hear.

"I have to or the island will suffer the consequence." Adamai repied. "And isn't this island the only one left that has a beautiful forest on it."

"Truth be told Amaila loves this forest, says it reminds her of the Sadida kingdom," Yugo said. "Guess I'll apologies to her when we get back."

"You know she'll only exappt the apology if you give a good enough reason of pay her back with something." Adamai said.

"I know so get it done. I might be able to come up with something to tell Amaila so that she doesn't tear me apart." Yugo said. "I already have to tell her about what just happened and that won't be joies either."

"Alright." Adamai said clenching his fist. "Thou I still hate to destroy nature, oh well."

Torren ran Adamai to get a kick to the chin that sent him into the air, Adamai soon joined him the sky.

"Did you know that while were in human form our dragon strength is compressed." Ad explained tooking a deep breath. "So that means our strength increases."

The next moment at least half of the forest was on fire from Adamai's fire breathing, an Torren was burned badly and unconchies near a big chalk coal tree. Yugo took hold of the Iop by the neck and ported high into the air. Yugo clenched his fist while channeling the wakfu in it and punched the Iop as hard as he could back down to the island below. The Iop landed hard enough that he formed a giant crater that a dragon could lay in. Yugo portal boosted to the Iop and saw that he was still alive then looked around to see that the fire now surrounded the crater and covered the whole island. Adamai came into view dragging Torren by his tail.

"Ready to go." Yugo asked smartly.

"Of course." Ad answered.

Yugo made another portal the picked the Iop up and walked through with Adamai.

* * *

 **Junior Division: who fights who in the Semi-Finals**

 **Silver Arrow** vs. **Dark Ring**

 **Brotherhood of the tofu reborn** vs. **Royal fighters**

* * *

 **Adult Division:** **who fights who in** **the Semi-Finals**

1st- **Rena** (Iop) vs. **Larka** (Osamodas)

2nd - **Phenna** (Pandawa) vs. **Dinna** (Ecaflip)


	44. Chapter 44 A name and A promis

When they got through the portal Yugo had Aamon land near the castle and as he did Mishells mother came running out of the castle with tears in her eyes.

"MISHELL!" Angelica yelled running closer.

As Mishell got off of Aamon the Osamodas queen took hold of her and hugged her tightly while sobbing.

"Mom, stop," Mishell said with her face turning red. "Your embarrassing me."

Fennora and Alleea started to chuckle until Yugo tapped then both on the head then said, "You two are in for it as well so I wouldn't laugh that much."

Fennora & Alleea then saw their own mother running towards them. Amaila grabbed Alleea & Fennora an embraced them warmly.

"OK, before too much of a scene in made why don't you all take the girls to go get cleaned up, while me & Ad talk to the rest of them." Yugo said looking towards the rest of the group.

The women took their daughters inside of the castle while Yugo and Adamai took care of the rest of the group that was involved in the situation.

* * *

 **The women with their daughters**

As Amaila showed everyone where the royal bath was she refused to let go of Fennora & Alleea's hands for fear of something else happing, both daughters knew this but were still embarrassed as they passed the guards. Mishell's face was as red as a rose as well for her own mother continued to hold her a child as they walked through the hallway following the Eilatrope royal family. Elena having convinced her mother was walking a little ahead but was forbidden from leaving arms reach and the Cra queen kept her hand on her bow ready to draw and fire. When they got to the bath Alleea & Fennora sighed with relief as their mother released their hands. As Amaila opened the doors to the royal bath she heard a familiar voice.

"Do you really think Amaila will be alright with us using her bath?" A voice said.

"Don't worry Elely, there's an enchantment placed on this door so that only those that have permission can open," Amaila explained. "But if you want you and Eva can still ask me for the permission."

Alleea & Fennora ran up and hugged Elely loving that they could see their friend again.

"Sorry to use the bath without asking first, Amalia." Eva said taking the cloth the baby was wrapped away.

"Don't worry about it, this why we made it so you could open the doors anyway," Amaila said eyeing the baby Iop while everyone else came into the changing room. "But a word of warning would have been helpful, plus I have a question for you."

"What is it?" Eva asked.

"What's the little guys name?" Amaila asked wrapping her body in a towel.

"We decided on a name that can shortened and shows a little respect to Dally's master." Eva answered.

Everyone then started to stare at Evangelyne wanting to hear the name of the child brought forth from Percedal and Evangelyne love for each other.

"We chose to call him Gonzaless or Gon for short." Eva answered softly.

* * *

 **Yugo and Adamai with the others when the woman left**

"Rena I'll have a guard take you to Dally so that you can have your questions answered," Yugo explained having a guard come over. "And since you cooperated with us you can keep your spot in the tournament."

"Thank you Eilatrope king," Rena said bowing. "You won't regret this I promise."

Rena then followed the guard to go find Percedal and get the answers she's been long for.

"Are they gone?" Yugo asked still hold the male Iop.

"Almost," Ad answered looking back to see the girls walking into the castle. "And their gone."

Yugo then took the Iop and slammed him against the floor and made a small ball of wakfu in his hand.

Ok, you're going to tell me everything you know about your job or I'm going to show what the word pain really means." Yugo threatened.

"That's just another one of your empty threats." The Iop said.

Yugo formed his wakfu sword, slashed a few hairs off the Iop's head, then stabbed the sword into the ground not far from the Iop's neck.

"Next time it will be your head." Yugo said tightening his grip of the Iop's neck.

The Iop looked back from Yugo's eyes full of rage and Adamai's eye's that told him the Eilatrope was in laughing mood.

"You want my advice," Adamai suggested taking a step closer. "Give my brother the information he wants or he will break something."

The Iop told Yugo everything he needed to and wanted to hear, while the Eilatrope's kept apologizing for what they had almost done and for putting the princess in danger. Yugo then let the Iop go and made a portal.

"I can leave the rest to you right." Yugo said putting a hand through the portal.

"I've got this," Ad stated using his tail to hold the Iop in place. "Just don't destroy our kingdom."

Yugo jumped through the portal to stand in front of one of the doors to a guest bedroom. Yugo banged on the door until the king of Barkmar opened the door.

"Oh the Eilatrope king." The Barkmar king said. "What do I owe the pleasure."

"Don't act like you don't know go and while why I'm here." Yugo quickly said.

"What could you mean." The king Barkmar said.

Yugo snapped his fingers and a dome formed itself around them.

"One, I'm not stupid so don't treat me like I am," Yugo explained. "And Two, you are walking very close to the line and are about to cross it, so don't push it. You do something like this again and I'll show you why I'm the king of Eilatropes and you are child having a fit."

Yugo resolved the dome around them and walked away before he gave in to his urge to punch the Barkmar king in the face. As Yugo walked away Barken came out of the shadows of the door.

Maybe we should rethink our plans and just…."

"Do not question me boy." The Barkmar king barked back interrupting Barken. "The Eilatropes are just brats that have no place in the world of twelve and I intend to prove it."

Barken closed his mouth knowing that no one could ever go against his father and he respected his for it as well.

"The plan continues and no slip up's this time." The Barkmar king stated going back into the room.

"As you command, Father." Barken said bowing. "You know what to do."

"I will make sure it is done my prince." A voice answered before disappearing.

* * *

 **Junior Division: who fights who in the Semi-Finals**

 **Silver Arrow** vs. **Dark Ring**

 **Brotherhood of the tofu reborn** vs. **Royal fighters**

* * *

 **Adult Division:** **who fights who in** **the Semi-Finals**

1st- **Rena** (Iop) vs. **Larka** (Osamodas)

2nd - **Phenna** (Pandawa) vs. **Dinna** (Ecaflip)


	45. Chapter 45 Forms of Love

"Mom you promised," Alleea said pulling her arm trying to get out of Amaila's grip. "Please let me go."

Amaila sighed seeing her girls trying to get a bit of a distance away from her then said, "Fine but you keep the tracking spells on for the rest of the tournament."

"Agreed!" Alleea & Fennora frowned.

Amaila released her daughters from her hug the saw Evangelyne was looking at her somewhat bigger stomach.

"If you wish to ask me about my own family then I have no problem answering the question so long as I don't hear you call me fat." Amaila said as Eva came out of the royal bath changing room.

"IS what Yugo told me Dally true?" Eva asked.

"Yes I'm going to be giving birth to a pair of twins." Amaila answered placing a hand on her stomach.

"Hey mom can we go to Fennora's room and play?" Alleea asked. "And maybe they can spend the night their too?"

"Only if their mothers are ok with it and I will not have the tracking spells removed until tomorrow." Amaila quickly stated.

"Please, can I spend the night with my friend's mama." Elena pleaded. "I promise if anything happens I'll use the tracking spell."

"Mom can I go with them too." Elely asked eyeing her mother.

"Fine by me," Eva agreed. "But try to stay out of trouble until tournament starts up again."

"Hey it's me." Elely said.

"I know," Eva responded back. "That's why I said it."

Elena & Mishell than gave their mothers puppy dog eyes and were allowed to go as well. Fennora & Alleea ran down the hall with Elely, Elena, & Mishell following soon after.

"By the way Eva where is Flopin and Dally?" Amaila asked eye Evangelyne as she tickled he son's feet.

"Dally decided to take Flopin to the training area to fight with Yugo so that they hone their skills a bit more." Eva explained.

Amaila sighed then suggested, "How about we all go for a well-deserved walk through the royal garden."

"That sounds nice." The Cra queen said.

"Some air could do us some good." Anglica (Osamodas queen) Agreed.

"I could use a change of enveirment." Eva said. "And is that the real name of the garden?"

"It's one of the names," Amaila said back walking a bit ahead. "The garden has two names that it goes by."

"What are the names?" Eva asked following.

"The first is _the royal garden of wakfu."_ Amaila answered. "And the other is _The beginning of All._ "

"It I'm honest, I kind of like the second name better." The Cra queen said.

"You and me both." Amaila said leading the way to one of her favorite spots.

 **The daughters at the time**

"So I have to ask," Fennora said setting on her bed. "Elena do you really have no plans to have Flopin as your lover."

Elena's face became red from the question Fennora ask and felt the gazes of her friends as they waited for an looked around Fennora's room to move their attain away from her and Flopin.

"If you're looking for something to change the subject to then you're wasting your time," Fennora stated. "My room doesn't have anything more interesting then you and Flopin."

"So come on, give us an answer." Alleea suggested.

Elena looked down then said, "No one is allowed to tell anyone about what is said here and I demand that the rest of you tell us a little about your own love lives."

They each looked at each other than agreed to Elena demand.

"Truth be told, I wouldn't mind dating Flopin, but Flopin's a warrior and I'm." Elena started to explain.

"A princess." Alleea finished. "Trust us when we say this, it doesn't matter if you a princess because it's your life."

"Our mother told us that when she was younger she thought the same thing because she was the princess of the Sadida people and he was just an Eilatrope raised by a cook who just happen to save he whole kingdom."

"Yay, but didn't it become known that your dad was the Eilatrope king a bit after." Mishell stated.

"That is true," Alleea said. "But you want to know what."

"What?" Elena & Mishell asked.

"Our mom said that after a while before she found out he was a king. she didn't care if he was a cook's son she loved him more than anything." Alleea explained.

"She told us she would have run away from the kingdom and still married our dad." Fennora quickly said. "She did even care if she would spend the rest of her life as a chief's wife, said they would make their own restaurant and have their own happy ending."

"Mom tells us it doesn't matter who we marry so long as we love them with all our heart." Alleea said joyfully.

Elena & Mishell stated to smile while Elely chuckled a little.

"What do you find so funny, little miss fights a lot." Alleea questioned.

"Sorry, it's just kind of weird for us to talk about love when most of us don't have any experience with it." Elely answered.

"Speak for yourself," Alleea dis agreed. "I'll have you know that I had a boyfriend once."

"Then you can go next." Elena said "How'd your love life go."

Alleea sighed then explained, "I used to date a Sadida by the name of Maximas."

"The Sadida from the tree makers team." Elena asked. "Wait did you say used to."

"Yea, we broke up a few months before the tournaments announcement was made." Alleea answered.

"What happened?" Mishell asked.

"I'll tell you guys later." Alleea quickly said putting her hand up. "For now I'd like to know more about the rest of you."

"Oh come on." Elena complained. "That's so unfair."

"Then how about everyone else telling about their first loves then I'll give you the reason." Alleea suggested pointing to the rest of the group.

"Sorry sis but you know I've got nothing to share when it comes to love." Fennora stated calmly. "I just don't understand it that much."

Alleea sighed knowing that Fennora was telling the truth for she didn't have a romantic bone in her whole body. Elely looked around the room not caring all that much about the topic at hand. While Elena & Mishell stilled looked towards Fennora wanting more information.

"What?" Fennora asked scared.

"You may not have a first love yet," Elena said. "But you do at least have a type you like."

They all looked at Fennora waiting for her to answer.

"Alright you win," Fennora said giving in to the stairs. "I guess I would want someone who is strong yet kind, trustworthy and trusting that there are secrets I keep for my own reasons, and above all I want them to love me for who I am not because I'm a princess of the Eilatrope."

Once she was down Alleea hugged her sister tightly and said, "Oh my little sister is so cute."

"Stop it," Fennora complained. "Get off of me."

The rest of them soon joined in and teased Fennora making her face go even redder, till a knock then came to the door. Fennora got out of the hug and opened the door to see her father with her Aunt on his back.

"Sorry to say this to you girls, but you all need to get some sleep." Yugo claimed. "Tomorrows the final rest day before the tournament restarts and a party is being held that all royal families will attained."

"OK dad." Alleea shouted from inside the room.

"By the way is Aunt Mira alright?" Fennora asked pointing to the women on Yugo's back.

"Yugo chuckled a little then said, "She'll be fine, just drank a little too much."

"Why, what happened with Rina and the others?" Elena asked worried.

"The Eilatropes are with their parents probably getting lechers of their own, Rena was taken to Dally to get the answers she's been looking for and will be allowed to remain in the tournament so long as she behaves herself." Yugo explained. "As for the Iop and Torren, me and Ad gave them a got reason why to never do that again for the rest of their lives.

"I think Rena deserves a worse punishment in my own opinion." Alleea stated.

"Maybe, but Dally's the one that asked that she be given a second chance." Yugo said. "Now I think you all need to get some sleep."

"Night Dad." Alleea & Fennora said in unison.

"Good night girls." Yugo said walking away hoping Mina would sober up enough to walk on her own.

As Fennora closed the door Elena & Mishell changed into their pajamas, once they were done they turned around so Fennora & Alleea could change as well.

"Do you think we could at least hear the rest of the loves stories before we sleep." Elena asked.

"Don't worry Elena," Alleea quickly said. "We'll have time tomorrow after the party to tell stories, but for now we should sleep before our dad comes back."

Fennora climbed into her bed while Elely & Alleea joined her while Elena took hammock that was set up earlier, with Mishell wanting to sleep in the chair that was brought over from another room.

"Good night you guys." Fennora yawned. "And when the tournament starts up again no holding back."

"No holding back!" Everyone responded proudly.

The silent castle was then soon filled with the snores of cheerful people and the chuckling of wicked tyrants.

* * *

 **Junior Division: who fights who in the Semi-Finals**

 **Silver Arrow** vs. **Dark Ring**

 **Brotherhood of the tofu reborn** vs. **Royal fighters**

* * *

 **Adult Division:** **who fights who in** **the Semi-Finals**

1st- **Rena** (Iop) vs. **Larka** (Osamodas)

2nd - **Phenna** (Pandawa) vs. **Dinna** (Ecaflip)


	46. Chapter 46 Day to remember

The morning came swiftly as Fennora got up out of bed to see Alleea lying flat on her back on the floor, while Elely was tightly holding onto a pillow covered in her drool. Fennora looked at the clock on her dresser to see in was past noon already.

"Dad's right we really need to break our habit of sleeping in so late." Fennora said to herself walking over to the door.

Fennora went to the dining hall to see the Barkmar king & Barken seating across from her father. Fennora asked the maid to bring her a bowl of cereal while she took a seat next to her father right across from Barken.

"Hello Father." Fennora greeted not taking her eyes off of Barken.

"I see your child doesn't have much manners when it comes to greeting other rulers." The king of Barkmar said.

"I tend greet those that deserve my respect." Fennora growled as the maid came back with a bowl of cereal.

"Plus Barkmar king," Yugo quickly said. "Your own child didn't greet me when I entered the room, so why should only my child be told to show respect to other rulers when yours doesn't."

Both Barkmar King & Yugo glared at each other hating the view they had. The door to the hall then opened once more with more people filing into the dining room. Yugo got up and had Fennora follow him outside.

"Fennora I want to you to be careful." Yugo said as they left the dining hall. "but if something does happen I want you to think before to act and if you know you can't handle the problem then try to find me or your mother."

"Dad you don't have to protect me so much." Fennora complained. "I'm not a weak little girl anymore."

Yugo turned to look at Fennora then said, "I know that Fennora but I'm still your father and I want to make sure I don't lose my family. So please do what I say just this one time and promise me that if anything happens that's too much you will let me handle it."

Fennora looked into her father's eyes and saw the worry in them and nodded her head in agreement believing her father needed something to keep him sane.

"Thank you, now go tell Your sister & the other princesses that I'll be by the room in a bit to remove the tracking spells." Yugo said.

"Can you also tell me child that she had better be ready to train by the time I get there or she will face a punishment for lying to me." A voice said.

Fennora turned her around to see the Cra queen with an annoyed smile.

"OK, I'll pass along the message, but I if may ask what did she lie about." Fennnora said scared out of her mind.

"You don't need to know, but if she asks," The Cra queen answered. "Then just tell her I know what happened with the boy she met in our kingdom."

Fennora quickly went back to her room to see that everyone was still asleep.

"Hey guys it's past non and most of the people in the tournament have eaten and have started to train." Fennora shouted. "If we don't get a move on them we'll be left behind."

When no one responded to Fennora's shout she walked over to Elena.

"Hey Elena, I saw Flopin in the dining hall and he said that he was going to ask the Cra queen to let him marry you after the tournament." Fennora whispered into Elena's ear.

Elena opened her eyes wide and jerked up while yelling, "NO, IF MY MOTHER HEARS HIM SAY THAT SHE'LL IMMEDIATELY AGREE!"

"Oh don't worry, I haven't even seen Flopin yet." Fennora said uncovering her ears. "But your mom says that if you're not up and dressed by the time she gets her then she'll give you a punishment for lying to her."

"What are you talking about?" Elena questioned getting out of the hammock.

"She said if you asked that them to tell you she knows what happened to the boys you were supposed to meet in the kingdom." Fennora said pulling the sheets away from Alleea and Elely.

"You got to be kidding me, I thought I made the guards swear not to tell her a thing." Elena said running around the room trying to gather her things into her bag.

"What's with all the noise?" Alleea asked rubbing her eyes.

"Me waking Elena up so that she doesn't get into trouble with her mother." Fennora said walking over to the chair that Mishell was sleeping in. "By the way Dad said he would be over as well to remove the tracking spells."

Elely yawned then changed her clothes while helping Elena make sure she had everything that was hers. Fennora got Mishell to wake up and get dressed while Alleea sat on the bed waiting till everyone was done changing so that she and Fennora could get changed themselves.

Once Mishell was up and had changed her clothes she asked, "Do you guys have other hats or do you wear the same hat all the time.

Fennora walked over to her dresser and opened the bottom drawer to reveal eight Eilatrope hats, three of the hats were purple with yellow trim, another three were the same but had blue trim instead of yellow, and the last two were solid purple hats.

"When first started training with our dad we realized quickly that our hats tend to be destroyed when we get to into the fight." Fennora explained closing the drawer after taking a hat with blue trim out. "Our told us that he once got his hat destroyed so much that it was beyond repair."

A knock came to the door and Elena immediately opened it to see her mother and the Eilatrope king.

"Hey mom." Elena greeted.

The Cra queen smiled then said, "I hope you're ready to train with your teammates."

"Yes mama." Elena shouted.

"But before you go allow me." Yugo said holding out his hand.

Elena placed her hand that had the tracking spell on it over top of Yugo's, Yugo then said a chant and the mark disappeared in an instead. Yugo then removed the tracking spells on Mishell and his daughters as well.

"It was nice to hand out with you guys." Elena said as she left with her mother.

"Well I should probably go find my team and see if they want to train for a bit before the party." Mishell said walking away. "Hope you guys beat that prince into the ground."

"Hey Yugo do you know where my papa is?" Elely asked.

"Dally, Flopin and your mother are at the entice discussing about where they want to take the baby first." Yugo answered.

Elely then ran off towards the entice with a smile on her face.

"So dad is they a chance that you'll train me and Fennora for a bit?" Alleea questioned.

Yugo sighed then said, "I see no reason why I can't train my daughters for a bit as a reward for making it to the semi-finals."

"Alright!" Alleea shouted.

"But first you two should get dressed," Yugo stated. "Unless you plan on training while wearing nightgowns."

Fennora & Alleea both looked down to see that they were still wearing their pajamas. They ran back ingot the room for a bit then opened the door once more wearing their normal clothes.

"Let's go." Yugo said walking away smiling.

"Right behind you." Alleea shouted following.

"And make it double." Fennora shouted not far behind.

Yugo and his daughter went out to the training grounds to see Percedal with Flopin & Elely.

"What are you guys doing here," Yugo asked walking closer to Eva and Amaila. "I thought you were going to walk around town."

"And what are you doing here mom." Fennora asked trying to keep up with her father.

"We were but Elely really wanted Dally to spar with one last time before the Semi-Finals." Eva explained rocking her baby a bit.

"I met them on the way her and wanted to get hang out with an old friend for a bit." Amaial answered.

Yugo then suggested, "Since we'll all here why not see if the kids and keep up with us Dally."

Dally smiled at the idea Yugo had and nodded in an agreement.

"Ten how bout it kids," Yugo said turning towards the kids. "A two on four match seem like a plan."

All the kids immediately smiled and took their fighting stances. Yugo made a portal that Evangelyne & Amaila went through to find themselves near the edge of the training ground, close enough to see the fight but far enough to not get entangled in it. Yugo throw his blue robe off while Percedal took off his cape. Yugo then picked up a rock off the ground.

"Once this rock hits the ground we'll begin." Yugo shouted dropping the rock.

The moment the rock hit the ground Alleea summoned portals to take the arrow Flopin fired out of sight but Percedal still dodged the shot and took hold of Elely leg and throw her to the side, Yugo blocked all of Fennora's punishes while making portals that deflected all of Alleea wakfu beams. Yugo grabbed one of Fennora's punches and flipped her making her fall into a portal Yugo made, the next moment Fennora fell on top of Elely. Percedal took his chance and closed the distance between him and Flopin, he knocks the bow out of his son's hands then restrained him by pining him to the ground.

"Sorry Flopin, but looks like you and your sister still have a lot to learn." Dally said.

"It's not over yet." Alleea said holding out one of her hands.

"Sorry but it is." Yugo said grabbing both of Alleea's hands and forcing them into the air. "I told you to not be to relit on your powers."

"Don't count us out yet." Fennora shouted getting off of Elely.

Yugo released Alleea then jumped through a portal going to the center of the field. Percedal let go of Flopin and jumped back landing right next to Yugo.

"Then bring it on." Yugo taunted.

The train session continued until it started to get a bit dark.

"Alright I think that's enough." Yugo said holding Fennora down.

"Come one try." Alleea said trying to get free of the cloth Yugo wrapped her in.

"You heard your father." Amaila said as Yugo got off of Fennora. "Beside we all have to get ready for the party."

Everyone returned to the castile and went their separate ways to get changed.

"Mom do I have to wear this." Fennora complained while Amaila fixed her hat.

"Yes you do." Amaila argued. "As a princess there'll will come times that you'll have to wear a royal dress."

"Fennora you can't complain," Yugo said coming out of the bathroom. "you've to parents that had to do royal things day in and out while you both only need to do it so often."

"Alright we're already to go." Amaila stated looking at her daughters.

Alleea & Fennora both wore blue dresses but Alleea had a green leaf in the front that matched her hat, while Fennora had a purple leaf in front that went with her purple hat with blue trim. Yugo had a long blue pants that matched his shoes and hat, he also had a yellow shirt on that bore the symbol of the Eilatrope people. Amaila wore a green dress that had two blue leaves on the sides that went to her ankles, she also had her crown on as well.

"Don't forget this Yugo." Amaila said holding a blue cape and crown.

"Thanks Amaila." Yugo said putting the cape on.

Amaila then place the crown on Yugo's head, the crown grow so that it went over his hat but remained on his head. As they were about to leave the room a knock then came to the door. Yugo opened the door to his brother Adamai with Echo and their baby girl Leeris. Adamai wore a long sleeved blue shirt black pants, he also wore a while cloak over top. Echo had a light grey dress on and her own crown that matched her neckless. They all walked down the hallway and came to a pair of giant doors that lead to the ball room. Yugo nodded to one of the guards, the doors then started to open.

"Now presenting the royal family of Eilatrope and Dragons." A guard shouted as Yugo, Amaila, Adamai, Echo, Alleea, and Fennora entered the room.

Alleea, Fennora walked off to the side while Yugo, Amaila, Adamai, and Echo walked down to the other side of the room towards the four chairs. Two of the chairs were gold color white gems near the top, the other two chairs were the same color but had blue gems near the top, and one of the chairs with the blue gem had pictures of tree branches near the base. The four of them took their seats quietly, the doors then opened once more with the rest of the council of six entering the room. As they got closer the Eilatropes went to one side while their dragon siblings went to the other.

Once the council members were in their places Yugo stud up and said "I'm glad everyone could make it to this celebration, I'm expressly glad that the other rulers could join us today."

A few of the rulers raised their glass in response to Yugo and the clapping of others.

"Now the fights in the tournament have come a long way in their battles and I can say with proud that this truly is a great time that we live in. And I've been told that it's thanks to me at times but that's not true, we're here because of the people being able to accept." Yugo explained. "I've done a lot in my life that I can take proud in, but out of everything I've done nothing could have compared to having two love kids of my own that can pick up the piece I leave behind. We all leave marks on the earth as we travel and live our lives hoping that what we do will help the next generation make their own marks in the world. I guess what I'm saying is, I'm proud of what I've done for that world as a member of the brotherhood of the tofu but I can say without a doubt that as a father of two girls, soon to be four kids I love this world and will cherish the peace we have and pry for more peaceful days to come."

Once Yugo was done talking clapping filled the ball room like a storm. Yugo then clapped his hands together and the waiters started bring food out to the guests. As music started to play Yugo held out his hand towards Amaila who took it whole heartedly. As Yugo & Amaila danced Fennora found Elena staring off into the distance.

"What you doing?" Fennora asked.

"Nothing really." Elena answered sadly.

"What's wrong then?" Fennora question taking a seat next to Elena.

"I wish to dance but no one has asked me to dance yet." Elena explained. "And I learned to dance about a month ago, so I wanted to see if I got any better."

Fennora then start to look around the ball room and found the perfect partner for Elena.

"Wait right here." Fennora ordered running off.

Fennora then came back with the one person that Elena was sacred to see.

"H-Hello Flopin." Elena greeted.

"Hey." Flopin said back turning a bit red.

Fennora elbowed Flopin then pointed to the dance floor, Flopin's palms then started to sweat even more. He tried to step back but Fennora whispered something into his ear.

"Back out of this chance and I swear I will find another Cra that would love to dance with her, and maybe steal her lips."

Flopin took a deep breath then asked Elena, "Would you like to dance with me Princess Elena?"

"I would love to Flopin." Elena answered letting Flopin take her hand.

The rest of the night flew by for the kids as they ate, danced, talked to old friends, made new friends and had a blast seeing Flopin finally make some progress with Elena. All in all, it was a night that the people would never forget.

* * *

 **Junior Division: who fights who in the Semi-Finals**

 **Silver Arrow** vs. **Dark Ring**

 **Brotherhood of the tofu reborn** vs. **Royal fighters**

* * *

 **Adult Division:** **who fights who in** **the Semi-Finals**

1st- **Rena** (Iop) vs. **Larka** (Osamodas)

2nd - **Phenna** (Pandawa) vs. **Dinna** (Ecaflip)


	47. Chapter 47 Junior Division Semi Finals

**A/N: Sorry for the late chapter up date but it took me a while to make the chapter the way I wanted it, plus my job and school made it a bit of a struggle to write up the chapter. Also another Poll should be on my profile page soon. Hope you like the chapter and please leave a review of what you think.**

* * *

Fennora woke up to see Alleea & Mishell lying next to her in her bed, While Elely was asleep in the hammock and Elena was fast in the chair.

Oh that's right we begged dad to let us have another sleep over after the party." Fennora said to herself while rubbing her eyes.

As Fennora crawled out of bed she looked at the clock to see that she had half an hour before the tournament Semi-Finals started. She then screamed as loud as she could, running around trying to find the clothes her father gave her for the tournament.

"What going on?" Alleea shouted standing up quickly with a portal ready. "Are we being attacked."

"No but we'll die of embarrassment if we're late for the tournament after making it all the way to the semi-finals." Alleea yelled throwing her pajamas off.

Everyone looked towards the clock on the night stand by Fennora's bed and saw that it was 10am. Elely jumped out of the hammock and ran out of the room to get her other clothes from her mother. While Elena & Mishell gathered up their things and ran out of the room as well. Once Alleea & Fennora got changed into clothes they could fight in they ran outside to see Flopin waiting with the members of silver Arrow, Dark Ring and their Aunt Mina.

"You guys are lucky your father thought this would happen." Flopin said as Alleea & Fennora got closer.

"Thanks for waiting Flopin." Fennora gasped. "Thank you as well aunt Mina."

"Don't mention it young Eilatropes." Mina said rubbing Fennora's head.

Soon After Elelna, Mishell, & Elely came running out of the castle. Mina opened a portal and had everyone go through to find themselves in front of the Colosseum.

"You all can go to the waiting rooms," Mina said pointing to the side entrance. "I have to go help my brothers and sisters with the barrier."

Mina walked away quickly see a crack form in the barrier. The three teams went to their separate ways to their waiting rooms to await the start of the ceremony before the fights begin. As the brotherhood reborn walked to their waiting rook they saw Barken in the hallway leaning against one of the walls.

"What do you want?" Flopin asked angrily placing a hand on his bow.

"Don't worry trigger finger, I'm only here to give you information." Barken said getting off the wall. "And make a request."

"And that would be?" Elely asked next holding Rubilax tightly.

Barken looked at all of them then said, "I'm going to be one of the fighters going out for our match and I want Fennora to be one of your fighters."

They all stud there in silent for a moment till they heard the crowed roar with joy in the stands of the Colosseum.

"Just think about it." Barken said walking away.

Once Barken was out of site Elely & Flopin took their hands off their weapons. A guard then came closer and lead them to the were the other teams were entering. They all stud side by side until they heard their que. The four teams walked out to see the four adults in the semi-finals. They all looked up to the royal box once they were all in the center.

"Welcome all to the semi-finals of the rival tournament." Joris shouted. "We will have the junior division go first then the adult division."

The crowd cheered as the adults left the center along with the royal fighter's team, and the brotherhood of the tofu reborn team.

"Both teams have two fighters remain in the center while the others take their seats." Joris ordered.

Mishell & Len stepped forward while the rest of the Dark Ring team left to take their seats. Mishell looked across at the silver Arrow team and saw that Elena had a hand on her bow while she talked to her teammates.

"I'm telling you guys," Elena pleaded. "I can do this."

Alex looked from Airrl to Kou then said, "Are you sure you want to fight."

"If you guys think I'll hold back because we're friends, then don't," Elena stated. "We both earned our places here, holding back would be an insult to us both."

Kou smiled then said, "Let her fight. If need be I can fight Mishell while she takes the Iop."

Airrl & Alex nodded in agreement and left to take their own seats.

"Alright then," Joris shouted. "From the Dark Ring team, we have Mishell & Len, and from the Silver Arrow team, we have none other than Elena & Kou!"

The crowd stayed on the edge of their seats waiting for the signal. Mishell placed her mask over her face while Len clenched her fist tightly. Elena took her bow out and got ready to pull the string back when ready as Kou glared at Len.

"BEGIN!" Joris shouted.

Len ran at full speed and gave Kou a swift kick sending her flying into a wall. Len then tried to kick Elena but she dodged the kick and pulled her bow string back.

"Aren't you a little close to fire an arrow?" Len asked eyeing the arrow pointed at her.

"Nope, cause now I can't miss." Elena answered.

"Hey, don't you dare forget about me." Mishell shouted while jumping over Elena.

Elena jumped back dodging the attack in time but was followed by Len.

"Sorry but me being close up like this," Len said throwing punch after punch. "Will help us a lot more than anything else."

"Some Cra's would be at a disadvantage," Elena said still holding bow sting back. "But I'm skilled enough that you being close up won't matter."

Len throw a punch but Elena dodged by a slit margin then pointed her arrow at Len.

"Dodge this." Elena shouted firing an arrow.

Mishell grabbed the back of Len's clothes and pulled her to the ground. Elena back away a few feet while she had the chance then looked towards where Kou was now standing.

"You alright Kou?" Elena asked loudly.

"I'm fine," Kou answered. "Just a little sorrow."

As the dust cleared Mishell & Len stud tall still ready to fight it out once more.

"Len, I want you to take care of Kou." Mishell said lifting her mask up a little.

"You sure about that?" Len questioned.

"Yay." Mishell answered readjusting her mask.

Kou shook her head and clenched her fist tightly seeing Len coming closer. Kou blocked Len 's punches then took hold of one of Len's arm and kicked her as hard as she could muster, Kou held Len's arm tightly so that she would stay right where she was. Mishell ran at Elena dodging arrows get closer to Elena. When Mishell was close Elena jumped back and fired two arrows at the ground creating a smokescreen.

"Okay, clever idea, sense I can't just blow this away." Mishell said looking around trying to catch a glimpse of Elena firing an arrow or charging one up.

"Well if you're going to fight me at full strength," Elena shouted firing an arrow. "Then it's only fair I do the same."

Mishell took a deep breath then shouted at the top of her lungs, "Len it's time to rock the house."

Len then took hold of one Kou punches and lifted her up then slammed her down as hard as she could.

"Sorry but I need you to stay down for a moment while I take care of this dust in the air." Len stated taking a small hammer out of her pocket.

Len placed both of her hands on the small hammer, the next moment the hammer grew. The handle was as long as her body with what looked like a cinder block as big as a child's body. Len held the hammer high over her head then slammed it down so hard that a creator was made in the ground while the dust cloud was blown away. Mishell looked around once more to see Elena on one knee aiming an arrow while a strong aura surrounded her.

"Oh no you don't!" Mishell shouted running at Elena.

"So I'm guessing that's a Shu-shu." Kou said getting up.

"Yay, I was hoping to fight you without it." Len said taking a stance. "But you and the Cra are too good and I'm sick of losing fights."

"Then we have something else in common than just being Iops." Kou said taking a necklace out of her pocket. "NOW!"

Elena fired her charged arrow and Mishell dodged but Elena smiled. Mishell looked behind herself to see that the arrow Elena fired had hit Kou and was being absorbed into the necklace Kou was hold in front of herself. Once the arrow was gone a strange aura surrounded Kou while some steam like substance came of her body.

"Let's get this show on the road." Kou stated cracking her knuckles.

"Now's it's a party." Len stated tightening her grip on her Shu-shu hammer.

Mishell dodged another two arrows getting closer to Elena.

"You need to back off." Elena shouted kicking Mishlell in the ribs.

Mishell flew back a bit then ran at Elena once more while Kou dodged Len's hammer and punched Len in the gut sending her to her knees.

"I'm guessing that you absorbed the energy from that arrow the Cra fired. Len guessed using her hammer to stand back up.

"You would be right," Kou said pointing to her necklace. "This Shu-shu absorbs the energy of certain attacks then transfers it to me, problem is I'm not experienced enough to use the power so the energy leaks out like crazy."

"So that steam like mist coming off of you is the energy you absorbed." Len said standing. "So that means that if I can prolong this battle I'll win it easily.

"That's a big if, Len." Kou shouted appearing right in front of Len.

"Kou's fist collided with Len's hammer causing a bit of a shock wave.

"Kou, hold the necklace in the air!" Elena yelled firing an arrow into the sky.

Elena then fired arrows at the ground around her forming a triangle. Elena snapped her fingers and the arrows connected together creating a pyramid around Elena. Kou looked up seeing lights coming closer and held her necklace over her head. Len ran to Mishell and Held her close while spinning her hammer above their heads. The next moment arrows rained down like hail, when the arrows stopped falling and the dust cleared, there were holes all over the ground of the stadium except where Elena, Kou, Len & Mishell were standing.

"Got to say I was kind of hoping that the attack wouldn't work." Elena said as the pyramid dissolved from around her.

"At least I got something really good out of it." Kou said clenching her fist tightly as more mist came off of her.

"I think we need to end this now." Len said letting go of Mishell.

"I could agree more." Mishell agreed.

Elena pulled her bow string back and started to channel power into the arrow. Len spun her hammer around her body and as she did it started to glow red like a rose. Kou clenched her fist tightly, as she did the steam of energy coming off her swirled around her right arm. Mishell took a bracelet off her left arm and the next moment her arm started to glow.

"Yugo, I getting a bad feeling." Ad said.

"So am I." Yugo agreed standing up. "Ad you might need to add you power to the barrier just in case."

"Understood." Adamai quickly said getting up and adding his own power to the barrier.

Elena fired her arrow with Kou following it to the center. Len throw the hammer as hard as she could while Mishell ran to the center to meet Kou. Yugo jumped in a portal to the center of the stadium. The next thing anyone knew a bright light blinded everyone. When the light dead down everyone saw Kou & Mishell with their hands partly through portals going to other sides of the stadium away from their team and opponents, along with Kou's neckless, Elena's bow, Mishell's mask, and Len's hammer floating overhead.

"Sorry to interfere but that kind of collision is not something I would advise." Yugo claimed as Kou & Mishell removed their hands from the portals.

Kou then stumbled and fell over face down, Mishell soon fell to her knees trying to breath.

"I think it would be for the best if the match be resumed as a one on one fight." Yugo suggested. "Any complaints."

"Sound good to me." Elena said taking her bow back.

"I'm fine with that." Len agreed taking her hammer.

"Alright then!" Yugo shouted as guards took Kou & Mishell to the healing center.

"Let the match for the junior's semi-finals resume." Joris yelled as Yugo came to the royal box through a portal.

Elena fired multiple arrows, but Len blocked them all while closing in on Elena.

"Sorry but I win." Len shouted swing her hammer.

Elena put her free hand out and stopped the hammer mid swing as it was coming at her, then used her teeth to pull the bow string back and held on tight to hammer so that Len would ether let go and back off or try to force Elena to let go.

"I give." Len sighed knowing she wouldn't be able to bring herself to let go of her hammer.

"The winner is the Elena," Joris shouted. "Meaning the Silver Arrow team goes on to the finals."

The crowd cheered loudly as Elena held her bow up high smiling from ear to ear. Once she was with her team a portal opened up and the Cra queen came through.

"Sorry to drop in on all of you but do you think I could borrow my daughter for a bit?" The Cra queen asked as the portal closed behind her.

"We've got no problem at all with it." Airrl quickly said.

"Ya, got ahead and take your time." Alex said after.

Elena then left with her mother into the hallway outside their waiting room. The Cra queen looked around the hall and saw that no one was around at all. Then hugged her daughter tightly while sobbing softly.

"I'm am so very proud of you Elena." The Cra queen sobbed.

"Oh mom." Elena said hugging her mother back.

 **Inside the stadium**

"Now then will Brotherhood of the tofu Reborn & Royal fights," Joris yelled proudly. "Send out their fighters."

"Are you sure about this Fennora?" Alleea asked worried. "I can go out there instead you know."

"No, I have to do this," Fennora declared. "I have had enough of that brat doing whatever he pleases just because his a prince, someone need to show him the world isn't his play ground and I'm just the princess to do it."

Fennora walked out to the center of the ring to see Barken & Zager waiting for her. Flopin soon followed Fennora to the center with his bow ready.

"So you came." Barken said.

"Of course I came out, because if anyone is going to beat the wakfu out of you and into the ground it's going to be me." Fennora said back.

"We'll see about that second princess, if that really is your title." Barken responded.

Fennora held back her urge to kick Barken in the face before the match even started.

"From the Royal Fighters team, we have Prince Barken & former Iop prince Zager and from the Brotherhood of tofu reborn team, we have second princess Fennora & Flopin eldest son of Sir Percedal and lady Evangelyne." Joris shouted. "LET THE SECOND BATTLE OF THE JUNIORS DIVISION SEMI-FINALS BEGIN!"

Flopin fired arrow after arrow making Barken & Zager stay away from each other. Fennora intercepted Barken as he was moving away from the arrows and gave him a strong swift kick that made him go to his knees.

"By the way you can also consider this as the beating for blacking mail me and entering a pure princess room without permission." Fennora said cracking her knuckles as Barken go up.

Barken smirked punched Fennora sending her flying across the field then ran at her with full speed. Flopin fired arrow after arrow keeping Zager at a distance.

"You know it almost looks like your scared to let me get any closer than this." Zager mocked dodging another arrow.

"Like I should care what you think or say about my fighting strategy." Flopin said firing another arrow.

Zager smirked then said, "Sorry but this whole stay at a distance thing isn't my style, I prefer it up close."

Zager ran at Flopin dodging ever arrow that came his way and when her got close enough Zager smacked Flopins bow away.

"So what are you going to do now little Cra." Zager asked.

"Beat the wakfu out of you!" Flopin answered back taking out a short sword. "And I don't need a bow to do it ether."

Percedal whistled cheerfully as possible while Evangelyne glared at him wanting answers about why Flopin caring a sword with him.

"Dally please just tell her before she convinces my wife to make me do it instead." Yugo said.

Percedal sighed then explained, "Flopin came to me about a day and a half ago wanting to learn more about fighting without a bow or how to fight with another type of weapon, so I gave him a short sword to practice with."

Evangelyne sighed then said, "I guess you teaching him sword fighting was bound to happen sooner or later. You did teach him the basics, right?"

"Yes." Dally answered quickly. "You don't have to worry about that, I only showed him the basic stances of defending and attacking so that he could defend himself If his bow was taken away."

"I guess asking you to teach him was for the best." Eva stated tickling Gonzales a little. "If anyone can teach him to protect others it would be you."

Percedal smiled hearing his wife trust in his ability to teach Flopin how to wield a sword.

"Are you sure you can use that?" Zager questioned. "Cra's are usually trained with bows not with swords."

"As I've told others multiple times, I have a Iop for a father and he showed me a bit of how to use a sword." Flopin explained running at Zager.

Fennora kicked Barken but he was able to dodge and land two punches to Fennora's ribs. When he went for the third punch Fennora took hold of Barken's fist and flipped him on to his back. Fennora then turned him over to this stomach and got on top of him.

"You know I thought this would a lot harder." Fennora claimed pinning Barken to the ground with one of his hands behinds his back.

"Then I guess it's about time that I stop holding back." Barken said struggling even more than before.

"You know that won't work." Fennora said holding Barken's arm tighter.

"That's true I can't do anything." Barken shouted. "But I'm sure she can do something."

"So I can finally have a meal and fun right." A cold voice said, sending a shiver down Fennora's spin.

Fennora immediately released Barken and jumped back taking out her tonfa. Barken got up off the ground then held his hand up to show Fennora a black ring on his right hand that looked like it had a face on it.

"Let me guess that's a Shu-shu." Fennora guessed tightening her grip on her weapons.

"This is Shadow Fang." Barken announced.

"Why hello young child." Shadow Fang greeted.

Fennora took a dip breath then ready herself for whatever Barken had planned.

"She looks ready to go," Barken said. "What about you Shadow Fang?"

Shadow Fang grinned evilly as Barken pointed her at Fennora. Shadow began trying to adsorb Fennora's shadow but nothing happened, causing shadow fang to shake a little.

"This can't be," Shadow Fanged roared. "I can't take her shadow at all. You can't have a pure heart."

"What is going on here," The Barkmar King shouted standing up. "Her shadow should have been taken away with her becoming his mindless slave."

Yugo & Percedal started to grin ear to ear while Amaila & Evangelyne snickered.

"What's so funny?" The Barkmar king roared.

"Oh, nothing just that Yugo is immune to Shadow Fang as well." Amaila said trying to hold in a laugh. "Shu-shu are beings of chaos and destruction, so eventually beings of light have to appear at some point in time to balance the scales."

"Y…you mean?" the Barkmar king stuttered.

"Both Yugo & Fennora are pure of heart." Eva said.

"I thought pure of heart beings didn't exist." Barken shouted.

"I know but this felling seems familiar in some way." Shadow Fang said. "Wait a minute your clothing is similar to his. Hey girl who is your father."

"I'm the daughter of the Sadida princess Amaila and my father is the king of Eilatrope's Yugo."

"You mean you're the daughter of that pure as snow brat." Shadow fang shouted. "No wonder I couldn't take your shadow."

"Then if you can't take her shadow and make her my slave then your useless." Barken shouted throwing Shadow Fang away. "But good thing I always have a back plan up plan just in case."

Barken took out a pair of steel knuckles and hit them against each other. The next moment a strange aura surrounded Barken while a mark appeared on his forehead that looked like a circle with a line going through it vertically. When Zager saw the aura, he moved closer to the edge.

"Flopin grab you bow now," Fennora shouted with a little fear. "I've got a really bad feeling."

Flopin looked around and saw that his bow wasn't that far from where Fennora was standing. He ran over to Fennora picking up his bow off the ground then aimed an arrow at Barken.

"I don't know what's going on," Flopin claimed firing an arrow. "But you need to go to sleep.

Barken caught the arrow and began moving towards Flopin and Fennora while getting on all fours. His hair grows to the length of his body while his fist grows thicker. As the aura around his settled they no longer saw a boy but an Ape two times Barkens normal size with saber teeth and silver knuckles that eyes on them.

"Barkmar king, is your son alright?" Armand questioned.

The Barkmar king looked towards his son and grew concerned that the shu-shu might have taken over.

"You think his lost control?" Flopin asked pulling the bow sting back once more.

"Don't know." Fennora answered taking a step back.

"So are you scared yet." Barken said.

"Well at least we know his in control of the Shu -shu for the moment." Flopin said still holding the bow string.

"Yay but that doesn't really help us with this situation." Fennora explained. "Plus, we don't know what that shu-shu can do."

"Let's not wait to find out." Flopin shouted running around Barken firing arrows rapidly until he disappeared in the cloud of smoke.

"What you looking at?" A voice said.

Flopin turned around to see Barken standing behind him, the next moment Barken was throwing Flopin around like a rage doll.

"FLOPIN." Fennora yelled running towards them tightening her grip on her tnofs. when Barken saw her, he throws Flopin towards the walk and turned towards Fennora as he grinned. As Fennora saw the grin appear on Barken's face she felt a cold chill run up her spin. Amaila ran to the edge of the royal box shaking from fear of what would happen to her child.

"Don't worry Amaila if it gets to bad I'm intervening." Yugo said placing a hand of Amaila's shoulder.

"You know it's kind of funny, if your mom had been a good girl and accepted my Dads married proposal we might have been siblings." Barken explained walking closer to Fennora. "Plus, the Eilatropes would be right where they belong, in their stupid dimension."

Echo placed a hand of top of Adamai's hoping to calm his rage a little.

"Then my mom made the right choice in marring my dad instead." Fennora satted trying to find an opening to attack.

"Your dad was just lucky, nothing more." Barken growled mow standing in front of Fennora, "I heard the rumors about her loved money and objects more than anything else."

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MOTHER LIKE THAT." Fennora shouted. "MY MOTHER LOVED MY FATHER FOR WHO WAS NOT BECAUSE HE COULD GET HER WHAT EVER SHE WANTED!"

Barken smirked then said, "If your dad was a chief like his father then there's no way in the world of twelve that she would marry him in the first place."

Fennora tried to get out of Barken's line of sight and hit him but, Barken smacked her tonfas then took hold of her arm so that she couldn't get away.

"You keep talking bad about my family but why don't you look at yours." Fennora said struggling to get free. "Your dads knew as the king of fools or the king of injustice."

"Shows what you know, we are respected by our people." Barken growled throwing Fennora to the ground.

"You think they respect you." Fennora stated getting up slowly. "More like they fear the punishment they could receive for the smallest crime plus your kingdom doesn't even do much to the real criminals who do real damage. I also know that people don't like it when they have to go through your town cause of the toll and how you treat women."

Barken walked closer and said, "Like your family is so perfect, how to you know the royal Eilatrope family isn't lying to you or the people about your birth."

"What are you talking about you pile of tofu droppings." Fennora questioned looking up at Barken standing over her.

"From what I know about Sadida's they help nature and in turn gain support from plants when needed, an Eilatrope's use what was it called, oh right wakfu," Barken explained lean over to be face to face with Fennora. "But you can't do either of those things can you."

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Fennora yelled looking at Barken angrily with tears forming in her eyes. " You think I haven't questioned the origins of my birth yet."

"Barkmar king I'll tell you right know that if your son pushes it to far my brother will have to hold me down from hurting your son." Yugo threatened.

"My mom told me once that I was born when she and my dad were visiting uncle Dally and Aunt Eva," Fennora explained clenching her fist tightly. "A doctor was brought with Alleea after I was born."

"And you bought that crap." Baken stated chuckling.

"Yes, because if by some miracle your right," Fennora stated sliding her right foot back a bit. "They still raised me with all the love and care of a family and they didn't care if I had powers or not, so take your stupid opinion and GET LOST."

Barken felt a light breeze push him forward, Fennora then pushed Barken as hard as she could. Barken was flung to the wall behind him and as Fennora unclenched her fist Yugo could have sworn he saw a bit of blue light come from her palm. Fennora watched as Barken fell to the ground with his shu-shu transformation coming undone. Fennora fell to her knees felling gasping for air like she had just run around the kingdom four times with weight strapped to her legs.

"Looks like this was an easy win." A voice said.

Fennora turned her head to the side still breathing heavy and saw Zager standing over her.

"You know I've always wondered what was under your stupid hat." Zager said reaching down for Fennora's hat.

"Whatever it is, it's not for you to know." A voice shouted.

the next moment Zager was frozen stiff in ice, Fennora looked and Flopin leaning against the wall hold up his bow.

"Next time make sure I'm knock out cold. Flopin said getting of the wall.

"THE WINNERS OF THE MATCH ARE FENNORA AND FLOPIN," Master Joirs shouted. "MAKING THE BROTHERHOOD OF TOFU REBORN THE WINNER AND THE ONE'S GOING TO THE FINALS!"

The crowed clapped and screamed cheers of joy as Flopin helped Fennora up. As they tried to get out of the arena Barken woke up and saw that they were defeated, reached for his shu-shu. Fennora felt a clod chill down her spin then pushed Flopin away, Flopin watched as Barken took Fennora by the head and slammed her to the ground hard. Barken picked Fennora up once more and tried to slam her to the ground again but was kick in the head and sent flying. A figure caught Fennora as she was falling to the ground,

"Dad?" Fennora said weakly.

"It's ok my child, I'll handle the rest." Yugo softly said.

Barken got up and ran at Yugo on all four, Yugo's eye's glowed blue the next moment Adamai slammed Barken to the ground with his foot then placed a hand on one of the silver knuckles and channeled wakfu. Barken screamed as Adamai removed the Shu-shu.

"I could have handled it." Yugo stated.

"Yay but you would have done a lot more damage to the boy's body before removing the Shu-shu." Adamai stated.

Yugo sighed then said, "I won't deny that."

Amaila ran to over to Yugo and took Fennora away to the healing center while Eva did the same with Flopin, a few guards came over and took Barken as well. Yugo looked around and found shadow fang on the ground, once he picked her up he then made a portal to the royal box.

"There will be a short break before the semi-finals of the adult division, so please use this time to get snakes and use the restroom." Yugo shouted placing shadow fang into his pocket.

A few of the rulers then got up to move around a bit.

"Barkmar king I would like to have a word with you before you go check in on your son." Yugo said making a portal behind himself.

The Barkmar king walked through the portal to arrive in the meeting chambers. Once Yugo was though the portal he closed it and took his seat while King Barkmar took his.

* * *

 **Junior Division: who fights who in the Semi-Finals**

 **Silver Arrow** vs. **Dark Ring** \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Winner ( **Silver Arrow** )

 **Brotherhood of the tofu reborn** vs. **Royal fighters- - - -** Winner ( **Brotherhood of Tofu Reborn** )

* * *

 **Adult Division:** **who fights who in** **the Semi-Finals**

1st- **Rena** (Iop) vs. **Larka** (Osamodas)

2nd - **Phenna** (Pandawa) vs. **Dinna** (Ecaflip)


End file.
